


Нулевая точка

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caves, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Redemption, Light Angst, Out of Character, Sharing a Bed, Typical Redemption, non canon forcebond, total!au к 8 эпизоду, типичный редемпшн
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Одно из самых главных испытаний для падавана - добыть кристалл для своего меча. Рей отправляется на край обитаемой Галактики, на планету, где Силу нельзя использовать - и попадает в ловушку.





	1. Под снегом и льдом

**Author's Note:**

> Total!AU по отношению к 8 и последующим эпизодам.  
> Много отсебятины, не имеющей отношения ни к канону, ни к Легендам, ни к здравой логике.

Глубоко сердце — не открыть.  
Я боль таю — и нем язык.  
\---О. Туманян

 

Крошечный переходник зарос инеем, а пол в нем опасно поблескивал. И Рей поняла, почему, когда дверь открылась, и теплый воздух клубами пара заполнил крошечное помещение. Так в клубах пара и волнах сырого холода Рей и шагнула в тепло.

Оказавшись внутри, девушка испытала непередаваемое блаженство, чувствуя, как начинают отогреваться замёрзшие руки и ноги. Ей казалось, что она достаточно утеплилась, но реальность холодной планеты на задворках галактики считала иначе. И ведь Рей даже не была на поверхности — за исключением того короткого момента, когда сошла с корабля — перемещаясь под землей. Но даже там было ужас как холодно.

Место, куда Рей привел туннель, было не фешенебельным — обычная кантина с потрепанной обстановкой и дешевыми комнатами наверху. И посетители были такие же — работники горнодобывающей компании, в чьей собственности находилась эта планета, простые люди. Там с хохотом и руганью играли в дежарик, тут пили на спор, здесь — смотрели головидео на портативном проекторе. Ничего необычного.

Расстегивая свои многослойные одежды и разматывая шарф, прикрывавший ее лицо и голову, Рей прошла вглубь помещения, лавируя между другими посетителями. Здесь даже был огромный камин, возле которого стояли несколько старых потертых кресел, занятых конечно. Но Рей достаточно было просто встать у огня и чуть-чуть отогреться.

— Здравствуйте, — раздалось сзади, и девушка обернулась, встретившись взглядом с немолодым мужчиной — человеком. У него были густые усы, а еще он улыбался мягко и очень заразительно — Рей не заметила, как сама заулыбалась в ответ.

— Добро пожаловать, — сказал мужчина. — Я хозяин этого заведения. Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Да, — ответила Рей. — Я хотела бы снять комнату.

— К сожалению все номера заняты, — ответил хозяин, разводя руками. Кончики его усов печально дрогнули. Рей почувствовала, как улыбка на ее лице медленно увядает.

— Завтра наверняка будут свободные места, — поспешил заверить ее хозяин. — И вообще станет гораздо тише. Все эти, — он обвел рукой помещение, — существа ожидают прибытия транспорта. Завтра с утра почти все отправятся на космодром и покинут планету. И вы сможете занять любую освободившуюся комнату.

Рей кивнула и спросила:

— Вы же не будете против, если я… проведу вечер в кантине?

— Ну что вы, конечно нет, — сердечно ответил хозяин. — Скажу вам больше — эти кресла у камина ужасно удобные, хоть и повидали немало. Один молодой человек — он занял последний номер точно перед вами — заснул прямо в нем, несмотря на то, что наверху его ждала удобная кровать.

Хозяин прошел к одному из кресел, стоящих у камина и постучал по спинке.

— Присаживайтесь. Как раз сможете обогреться.

— Спасибо, — искренне ответила Рей. Указанное хозяином кресло было пустым, хотя Рей была уверена, что еще пару минут назад в нем кто-то сидел. Сбросив тяжелый плащ на подлокотник, Рей с удовольствием протянула руки к огню.

— Если буду вам нужен, — сказал хозяин, — я у бара. Любые вопросы, любые проблемы — со всем этим ко мне. Или просто поговорить…

Рей кивнула и вновь повернулась к огню. Настроение у нее снова улучшилось. Переждет ночь, поспит утром и отправится на поиски. Может быть хозяин даже будет так любезен, что расскажет ей о шахтах — он наверняка что-нибудь слышал…

Чувствуя, как отогревается ее озябшее тело, одновременно Рей начала чувствовать кое-что еще. Чей-то взгляд, неотступно буравящий спину. Выждав немного, девушка резко обернулась, поглядев туда, где по ее ощущениям должен был находиться следивший. Но там никого не было — темный, неосвещенный угол был пуст, лишь играли тени от раскачивающегося на цепи светильника.

***

 

— Это настоящее дерево? — спросила Рей, указывая на один из стульев. Она уже успела заметить, что мебель тут разномастная и порядком потрепанная. Девушка насчитала как минимум два гарнитура, к которым точно относились столы и стулья, стоящие в разных углах.

Если бы дело происходило на какой-нибудь зеленой планете, она бы ни капли не удивилась, но тут, среди вечных снегов и скал, дерево было редкостью и ценностью. Перевозка его стоила дорого, а смысла в нем — как например в оборудовании или пищевых концентратах — не было.

— Да, — ответил хозяин — Рей уже успела узнать, что его зовут Эмиль. — Один богатый человек приехал сюда когда-то, планируя сделать состояние на местных месторождениях. Он привёз с собой все, чтобы чувствовать себя как дома, но со временем понял, что это ему не нужно. Да и бизнес его выгорел — хатты выдавили. И он отдал мебель тем, кому она необходима. А старателям и горнякам плевать, на чем сидеть — лишь бы сиделось.

Рей кивнула.

— А вас что сюда привело? — спросил Эмиль и тут же деликатно добавил:

— Если это не секрет.

— Нет, — Рей автоматически обрисовала пальцем длинную царапину на столешнице. — Я… ищу кайбер-кристаллы.

— Тогда вам стоило появиться здесь лет двадцать назад, — ответил хозяин. — Нынче все месторождения выработаны под ноль, а те, что еще могли что-то дать — не в былых масштабах конечно — затопило пять лет назад. Там сейчас великолепное подземное озеро. 

Рей разочарованно вздохнула.

— Впрочем, — Эмиль нырнул под стойку и достал оттуда тряпку и банку с полиролем, подозвал старого, поскрипывающего манипуляторами дроида и вручил ему означенные предметы, — говорят, что иногда старатели натыкаются на редкие мелкие россыпи кристаллов. Но они небольших размеров, да и располагаются обычно так, что без техники не подобраться. Ради пары-тройки никто не станет рисковать и забираться слишком глубоко — по крайней мере пока есть другие источники заработка.

Рей кивнула, вновь провела пальцами по царапине, будто ставя отметку, и спросила:

— А где это озеро находится?

***

 

Эмиль не соврал. С утра пораньше большая часть постояльцев снялась с места и укатила на грохочущем монорельсе. Что же касается Рей, то она неплохо провела ночь в кресле у камина, укрывшись плащом. Ей даже удалось поспать. Никто ее не потревожил, только ночью дроид-уборщик постоянно натыкался на ее ноги и недовольно попискивал.

Поэтому утром девушка собрала свои немногие вещи и покинула уютную кантину вместе с потоком рабочих. Она еще рассчитывала вернуться сюда, но дела не ждали. Отделившись от общего потока, Рей свернула в перекрытый коридор, ведущий к нижним горизонтам. Перекрыты были рельсы, но пешком там можно было пройти целой толпой.

Этой дорогой пользовались нечасто. Сначала светильники на стенах стали попадаться реже, потом — только возле технических узлов, а потом совсем пропали. Дорогу освещали только фосфорецирующие знаки и метки на стенах тоннеля.

Зато стало теплее. В верхних тоннелях царили сквозняки, чем ближе к поверхности, тем ниже была температура. Теперь же Рей в своей одежде чувствовала себя вполне комфортно, даже чересчур тепло, и бодро шла вперед. Тоннель не разветвлялся — когда-то он вел прямо к штрекам, и озеро, о котором говорил Эмиль, находилось на месте старого сортировочного узла.

Наконец Рей вышла к узлу — просторной пещере, укрепленной дюрасталевыми балками. Светящихся меток на стенах здесь было больше, попадались не только технические обозначения, но и скабрезные надписи. Вдалеке на решетчатой ферме висел одинокий фонарь, освещая голубоватый лед, покрывающий стены и воду. Большая часть пещеры была затоплена: вода залила все от стены до стены, из нее сиротливо торчали обломки металлических ферм, где-то обрушилась часть потолка, образовав покрытый инеем островок. Еле различимые темнели провалы штреков над водой. Судя по очертаниям берега, под водой тоже были проходы, но теперь попасть туда без специального оборудования было невозможно.

Само озеро обледенело не полностью — в слабом свете в глубине пещеры были видны черные полыньи, курящиеся белым паром. Лед у берегов показался Рей достаточно крепким, и она, оставив тяжелый плащ на камнях, медленно двинулась вдоль стены, пробуя лед посохом.

Она прошла далеко — пришлось включить фонарь, и в его свете скалы переливались неожиданно яркими цветами, а пар ее дыхания казался синевато-белым. Рей присматривалась, ища признаки кайбер-кристаллов — вкрапления желтоватой породы. Пока ей не очень везло — проблески желтого встречались, но редко. Задрав голову, она посмотрела вверх. Там, высоко, желтые крапинки превращались в полосы, очень многообещающие. Рей остановилась, раздумывая. В пещере было тихо, лишь изредка потрескивал лед.

Приняв решение, девушка сняла рюкзак, подойдя к самой стене, и принялась готовиться к подъему. На скале негде было закреплять веревку, и Рей приходилось выжигать отверстия для железных крюков, на которые она потом наматывала шнур. Это замедляло ее, но девушка не собиралась рисковать.

Руки мерзли в тонких перчатках, но Рей не боялась. Чем ближе она была к широкой желтой полосе, тем больше ей казалось, что она видит блеск наверху. И когда она наконец загнала в раскалившийся камень последний крюк, широкая желтая полоса проходила у нее прямо над головой, а заманчиво поблескивающие кристаллы еще ближе — стоило только руку протянуть. Небольшой агрегат маленьких, с полмизинца, полупрозрачный белых кристаллов отражал свет ее фонаря, роняя блики на стены. Он словно сам светился изнутри. Рей довольно улыбнулась и закрепив веревку как следует, достала молоток, примериваясь, как лучше сбить агрегат и не уронить его.

Когда агрегат отправился в сумку на поясе, Рей на мгновение ощутила сомнение: и это все? Прогулка в темноте по льду, подъем — и у нее в руках сердце светового меча? Да, это не самые легкие занятия, но она ожидала чего-то более опасного. Более сложного. Не зря же Люк предупреждал ее…

Девушка стала спускаться вниз, чувствуя, кроме сомнения, смешанного с радостью от выполненного задания, еще и… чье-то присутствие. Как в кантине, словно она находилась в перекрестье чьего-то зрительного прицела.

Если бы только она могла ощутить Силу… Но эта планета была единственным в своем роде местом, где даже форс-юзеры были к ней глухи и слепы. Удивительное место на задворках галактики. Мастер Люк рассказывал, что когда-то здесь хотели построить тюрьму для одаренных, и во время поисков места наткнулись на тогда еще богатые залежи кайбер-кристаллов. Теперь же известные месторождения были выработаны, а горнодобывающие компании переключились на другие ценные ископаемые.

Спустившись, Рей свернула веревку, спрятав ее в сумку, подняла посох и пошла обратно. Она нервничала и спешила, хотя сама не понимала почему, и уже не старалась держаться возле стен, сокращая путь насколько это возможно.

Наконец показался фонарь, а за ним — очертания берега со светящимися надписями. Внимание Рей привлекла одна из них — она на мгновение погасла. Словно кто-то загородил её собой.

Рей насторожилась: место было безлюдное, тем более сейчас, когда целая смена рабочих покинула его. Возможно какой-то любитель легкой поживы заметил девушку, направляющуюся к штрекам в одиночестве? В таком случае его ждал большой сюрприз.

Чем ближе Рей подходила, тем лучше ей было видно, что на берегу действительно кто-то стоит. И тем меньше была ее уверенность, что это грабитель.

Ждавший ее на берегу был высок и закутан в плащ. Его лицо скрывал капюшон, и Рей, не таясь, положила руку на световой меч на поясе, постепенно замедляя шаг.

Лед под ее ногами потрескивал, по его поверхности разбегались белые концентрические трещины, но Рей не обращала на это внимания. Человек на берегу давно увидел ее, ждал, пока она достигнет твердой земли, не ступая на лед. И заметив, что Рей остановилась, он поднял руки и сбросил капюшон.

Рей почувствовала как страх и злость перехватывают горло. Ее мышцы налились силой, сердце, скакнув, ускорило бег. Девушка выхватила меч, и голубые блики озарили лед и прибрежные камни.

— Что тебе здесь нужно? — спросила Рей, не сводя глаз с противника.

— То же, что и тебе, — ответил Кайло Рен. — Ты же уничтожила мой меч, забыла?

— Ни на секунду не поверю, что ты безоружен, — бросила Рей, медленно шагая в сторону, не сводя взгляда с Рена. Лед хрустнул, и Рей сделала еще шаг.

— Но это так.

— А где отряд штурмовиков?

— Здесь они мне не нужны.

— И ты не боишься, что я на тебя нападу?

— Но это ты боишься меня, даже безоружного, — заметил Рен и сделал шаг вперед.

Если бы в руках Рей был бластер, она бы наверняка выстрелила. Но она держала световой меч и инстинктивно отступила, чтобы сохранить расстояние.

Шаг назад стал роковым. Лед под ее ногой треснул, и Рей даже не успела вскрикнуть, проваливаясь под воду. Холод обжег ее, вокруг была кромешная тьма, и Рей попыталась плыть, не выпуская меч из руки, но она не могла определить, где верх, а где низ.

«Неужели я умру так? Неужели это — смерть?!»

Холод стискивал все сильнее, мышцы сводило, легкие жгло, и в какой-то момент окружающая тьма просочилась в ее сознание, отключая его.


	2. Общий интерес

Рей проснулась от собственного кашля. Было жарко, и она резко села, сбрасывая тяжелое одеяло, шаря рукой по поясу в поисках светового меча.

Ни пояса, ни сумки. Ни меча, конечно.

Она огляделась — небольшая комната, вместо окна — светлый экран, отделяющий ее от большого зала. Минимум вещей: большая высокая кровать с комковатым мягким матрасом, стол, шкаф с полками, кресло, спинкой повернутое к экрану.

В кресле кто-то сидел.

Рей сбросила одеяло с ног и как можно бесшумнее свесила их с края кровати, отметив мимоходом, что она без обуви и без теплой одежды, в одних штанах и тунике. Одежда была чуть влажной, как и ее волосы, и Рей с содроганием вспомнила, как черная вода, смешанная со льдом, сомкнулась над ней.

Девушка крадучись шагнула к креслу, уже догадываясь, кого там увидит и в равной степени поражаясь его беспечности и злясь.

Она легко могла бы…

— Рад, что ты настолько хорошо себя чувствуешь, что уже решила попытаться меня убить, — раздался голос Кайло Рена.

Рей резко остановилась, сжимая кулаки. Что-то слегка сдавило левую руку, и Рей обратила внимание, что на нее надет тонкий металлический обруч.

— Где мы? — спросила девушка.

— В кантине, — ответил Рен. Он выпрямился в кресле и включил стоящий рядом светильник. Мягкий желтый свет неровным кругом лег на пол, осветив часть кресла, руки и колени Рена. Рей отметила, что теперь на нем более практичная, не волочащаяся по полу одежда. Свет также выхватил поблескивающую рукоять меча Рей, пристегнутого к поясу Рена.

— Решил упростить себе задачу и забрать мои кристаллы и мой меч? — спросила Рей с вызовом.

— Твои кристаллы? Это обманка, — ответил Кайло Рен. — Такой же признак кайбер-кристаллов, как и желтая порода.

— Ты врёшь, — сухо сказала Рей.

— Проверь. Рискни вставить такой кристалл в меч и посмотри, что будет. Если бы ты могла чувствовать Силу, ты бы сразу поняла, на что наткнулась.

Рей мрачно глядела на него исподлобья. Сейчас она никак не могла проверить его слова.

— Верни мне меч, — сказала она. — И я проверю.

По губам Рена скользнула слабая улыбка.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. — Если ты так этого хочешь…

Кайло положил руку на пояс, отстегнул меч и протянул его Рей. Вот так просто отдал. Девушка не задумываясь схватила его, и, ощутив знакомую тяжесть рукояти в ладони, чуть успокоилась.

— В чём подвох? — спросила она подозрительно.

Кайло Рен продолжал улыбаться.

— Ты хотела проверить найденные тобою кристаллы, — ответил он. — Вперед. Они в твоей сумке, а она… — Рен перегнулся через подлокотник, и Рей, вздрогнув, приняла боевую стойку. Но Рен всего лишь достал сумку и швырнул ею в девушку.

Это все было слишком подозрительно. Нереально. Или Рей сошла с ума. Или Кайло Рен сошел с ума.

Бросая недоверчивые взгляды на Рена, она залезла в сумку и достала один из найденных кристаллов.

— Помочь? — любезно спросил Рен. — Мне кажется у тебя было мало практики в сборке и разборке светового меча.

— Сама разберусь, — грубо ответила Рей. Неужели она всерьез собирается разобрать световой меч и лишить себя единственного оружия? Может быть в этом подвох? Может Рен что-то сделал с ее мечом, пока Рей валялась без сознания?

Рей включила меч проверки ради — он работал, хотя девушка ожидала, что вместо голубого луча он выбросит сноп искр.

Выключив его, Рей начала поспешную разборку под снисходительным взглядом Кайло Рена. Ей пришлось отступить к столу, и под пристальным надзором Рей ощущала себя очень неуютно.

— Не торопись, — заметил мужчина. — У нас полно времени.

— До прибытия транспорта Первого Ордена? — буркнула Рей. От волнения ее руки слегка подрагивали, хотя она делала это много раз. Меч — всего лишь механизм, один из многих, с которыми Рей приходилось иметь дело.

Кристалл в рукояти и кристалл на ее ладони казались Рей совершенно идентичными. По цвету, прозрачности, даже формой схожи. Она заменила один другим, вновь настороженно глянув на Рена, собрала рукоять и попыталась включить меч.

Ничего.

— Как я и говорил, — заметил Рен.

— Что ты сделал с мечом? — спросила Рей.

— Ничего.

Заменив кристалл, Рей снова проверила меч — он работал. Значит это и впрямь была обманка.

— Зачем ты рассказал мне об этом? — спросила Рей.

— Сэкономил тебе время.

— Какая забота! — ядовито заметила девушка.

— Тебе могло не повезти и рукоятка расплавилась бы, — уронил Рен. — Нам ещё предстоит отыскать настоящие кайберы…

— Нам? С чего ты взял, что я отправлюсь с тобой?

— Во-первых вдвоем проще. А во-вторых… — Кайло ухмыльнулся. — У тебя нет другого выхода.

— …Сказал безоружный вооруженному.

— Скайуокер учил тебя нападать на безоружных? А как же хваленая джедайская честь?

Улыбка Рена выводила девушку из себя, но внезапно Рей осознала кое-что. Он не воспринимал ее всерьез. Даже в лесу Старкиллера он отнёсся к ней иначе, но не сейчас, когда он безоружен и не может использовать Силу. Что изменилось? О чем она не знает?

Ее сомнение отразилось на лице и Рен сказал:

— Позволь показать тебе кое-что.

Он расстегнул левый нарукавник и сдвинул его вверх, обнажив запястье, которое обхватывал серый металлический браслет. Такой же, какой она обнаружила на себе.

— Смотри, — сказал Рен и ущипнул себя.

От внезапной боли в левой руке Рей вздрогнула.

— Что? — спросила она ошарашенно, переводя взгляд на свою руку. — Что это было?

— Эти браслеты использовались при транспортировке заключенных, — пояснил Рен. — Чтобы гарантировать, что конвоирам не будет нанесен вред. Но длительное их использование не рекомендуется. Возникают… побочные эффекты. Так что в твоих интересах как можно быстрее покончить с этим.

Он поправил одежду, и браслет вновь оказался скрыт нарукавником. Рей обдумывала, реально ли снять браслет с помощью светового меча и не поджарить себе запястье.

— Твои вещи сохнут на радиаторе, — прервал ее размышления Кайло. Он поднялся в полный рост, и Рей почувствовала себя еще неуютнее. — Одевайся и спускайся вниз. Я буду ждать там.

Рен вышел, оставив ее в одиночестве. Рей осмотрела браслет — он казался цельнолитым и сидел плотно, хоть и не мешал, и не было никакой возможности как-то подцепить его или снять.

Вот и опасность, о которой предупреждал Люк… Это тебе не по скалам лазить. Но ничего: всегда есть шанс, и если Кайло Рен самонадеянно считает, что легко справится с Рей в одиночку — ему же хуже.

***

 

Пустой зал кантины был непривычно тих. В углу сидели два косматых гуманоида неопознаваемого вида и длинными хоботками цедили что-то зеленое из высоких стаканов. Дроид протирал чистые столы, изредка зависая — в эти моменты что-то внутри у него начинало скрежетать.

Кайло Рен сидел за стойкой напротив хозяина, а на стойке перед ними мерцала голографическая карта.

Рей остановилась на лестнице, глядя на них, неосознанно потирая запястье с браслетом.

До нее вдруг дошел факт, что она едва не утонула, а Кайло Рен спас ей жизнь. Эта новость слегка померкла в свете других: лже-кристаллы, меч, возвращенный ей издевки ради, навязанное «сотрудничество»… Она должна была чувствовать благодарность? Но Рей ощущала лишь гнев, повторяя про себя наизусть заученные слова кодекса, заставляя себя концентрироваться на них, а не на эмоциях.

А потом Рей продолжила спускаться. Толку злиться. Ей был нужен кайбер-кристалл? Она за ним отправляется. Осталось только придумать, как отвязаться от своего нежданного спутника.

— …Вам понадобится снаряжение, — говорил Эмиль. — Когда вчера эта девушка сказала, что хочет отыскать кайбер-кристаллы, я ей не поверил. Теперь вас двое. Но это опасно! Штреки затоплены, где-то целиком, а где-то частично. Эта карта далеко не полная… — подняв глаза Эмиль увидел Рей и поприветствовал ее:

— Доброе утро.

В подземельях понятие утра было относительным, но Рей кивнула в ответ и перевела мрачный взгляд на Кайло Рена, который этого словно не заметил.

— Я бывал здесь раньше, — заметил Рен, обращаясь к хозяину.

— Вероятно это было до затопления, — ответил Эмиль.

— У меня есть оборудование для прохождения затопленных мест.

— Не только затопленных. Это и завалы… Вы думаете, вода разлилась тут просто так?

— Вы пытаетесь меня отговорить?

— Нет, я не собираюсь вас отговаривать, — ответил Эмиль. — Но считаю своим долгом предупредить, что там уже очень давно никто не показывался, и местная фауна — она у нас не сильно разнообразная, но есть — наверняка обжила заброшенные проходы. Они не любят шум и свет.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — ответил Рен. — Но они ни к чему.

— Ну почему же, — возразила Рей. — Очень даже к чему. Буду знать, как привлечь их внимание, если понадобится.

Рен глянул на нее тяжёлым взглядом — так смотрят на надоедливых детей — и продолжил разговор с Эмилем:

— Вы ведь продаете снаряжение? Нужны спальные мешки, — Кайло искоса поглядел на Рей, будто прикидывая что-то.

— Я бы порекомендовал взять один сдвоенный, — ответил хозяин. — Хотя внизу гораздо теплее, а кое-где температура повышается почти до десяти градусов, там чрезвычайно сыро. Ночевать без палатки невозможно, да и в ней будет не слишком уютно.

— Извините, — прервала его Рей, — но сдвоенный спальник точно отменяется. И вообще, у меня есть спальник.

Эмиль и Кайло Рен посмотрели на нее с одинаковым снисходительным выражением лица.

— Непромокаемый? — уточнил Рен.

— Да, — огрызнулась Рей. — Я умею читать и пользоваться голонетом.

— Какое счастье, а я переживал, — откликнулся Рен с сарказмом.

— Зря, — сказал Эмиль. — Насчет сдвоенного спальника — зря. Палатка у вас есть?

— Да, — ответил Рен.

— А во что упаковывать вещи на время прохождения затопленных мест?

— Нет.

— У нас есть вакуумные пакеты. Они вполне подойдут, — Эмиль снова оглядел Рей и Кайло по очереди. — А гидрокостюмы?

— Есть, — ответил Рен. Рей промолчала. У нее гидрокостюма не было. — Но я предполагаю, что место, в которое мы отправимся, находится выше уровня затопления.

— Не стоит рассчитывать на удачу, — возразил хозяин. — Я принесу товар. Осмотрите его, может быть что-то надумаете…

— Я точно не рассчитываю тащить с собой лишнее снаряжение, — заметил Рен. Эмиль ничего не ответил и скрылся в подсобном помещении. Его место, поскрипывая, занял старый дроид. У Рей при виде его возникало неодолимое желание предложить безвозмездную помощь в починке этой рухляди — на дроида было жаль смотреть.

Отведя взгляд от дроида, девушка стала разглядывать карту, стараясь запомнить ее, хотя при таком количестве ходов это было невозможно. Но хотя бы представление о системе ходов она получит. А потом можно попытаться выкрасть ее…

— Прежде чем тебе придет в голову очередная гениальная идея о побеге, — негромко сказал Рен, — тебе стоит знать, что эти браслеты помогают отыскать того, кто убежал — дают чувство направления. Так что скрыться ты не сможешь.

Рей ничего не ответила, упрямо уставившись на карту и разглядывая пересечения ходов.

Сборы заняли не слишком много времени, и очень скоро они покинули кантину. Рей уходила с тяжёлым сердцем, захваченная ощущением собственной беспомощности. Кайло Рен держался независимо и спокойно, будто все шло по заранее установленному им плану.

— Удачи, — сказал Эмиль на прощание. — Если вернетесь целыми, невредимыми и с горстью кайбер-кристаллов, поставлю вам обоим особый старательский за счет заведения.

***

 

Они шли в молчании. Рей хмурилась, прикидывая радиус действия браслетов — не может же он быть неограничен? Наверняка действует в пределах нескольких километров…

Знакомым путем добрались до затопленной пещеры и там вышли на лед, медленно перебираясь вдоль стены. Пролом возле берега все еще не затянуло, и Рей поглядывала на него с легким содроганием.

Первым препятствием стал подъем к одному из верхних проходов. Рей мысленно желала Рену сорваться вниз и пробить лед. Ну или хотя бы разбиться о камни. Увы, высота была недостаточно большой, а Рен лазал по скалам не хуже Рей. А ее небольшой рюкзак изрядно потяжелел с последнего раза и во время подъема тянул вниз.

Большинство ходов шли параллельно друг другу, некоторые под разным уклоном. Их соединяли перпендикулярные ходы и глубокие колодцы, служившие когда-то шахтами для подъемников. У первого попавшегося им колодца сохранились даже остатки креплений для оборудования. Но глубоко внизу журчала вода, а брошенный вниз камешек отозвался гулким плеском.  
Возможно той воды было по щиколотку. А возможно выше головы.

Оставались и другие ходы, другие колодцы, и, обмениваясь лишь сухими фразами по необходимости, нечаянные партнеры продолжили исследовать штреки.

Там царила необычайная тишина. Единственными звуками были шаги и дыхание, и лишь иногда доносилось журчание воды. И Рей, и Кайло Рен были вооружены фонарями, но на стенах встречались светящиеся пометки через равные промежутки. Пометки были на местах, где когда-то были технические узлы, теперь уже разобранные, возле ниш, где располагались санитарные пункты. Их, в отличие от прочего оборудования, не торопились разбирать, но и пользоваться ими не стеснялись. В силу температуры содержимое пунктов разлагалось медленно, несмотря на агрессивную бактериальную среду растворов, которыми их заливали. Так что определить, что они приближаются к такому пункту, можно было заранее — по запаху.

Иногда встречались надписи и рисунки, даты, памятки. Здесь определенно бывали, может быть и не так часто, как внизу.

С нарастающим унынием Рей отмечала, что надежда отыскать тут кайбер-кристалл становится все более призрачной.

Еще два колодца были затоплены, один — нет, но он был глубоким и чем-то не понравился Рену. Возле него они остановились на короткий привал. Вместо печки и плиты служил небольшой черный куб с легким углублением в центре грани, со скошенными рёбрами. Когда он разогревался, ребра и углубление начинали светиться оранжевым. Рей и Кайло сидели друг напротив друга, куб разделял их, согревая воздух и крошечные пайки на нем.

«Интересно, — подумала девушка, — возможно ли пройти весь путь молча?»

Она вновь неосознанно потерла запястье с браслетом.

— Так какими побочными эффектами пугали конвоиров? — спросила Рей, первой нарушив молчание.

Рен сидел напротив, скрестив ноги, и рассматривая девушку.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — сказал он. — Мы не пробудем тут настолько долго.

— А _тебе_ есть о чем беспокоиться?

— Приятно, что ты думаешь обо мне в таком ключе. Но нет, не о чем, — спокойно ответил Рен.

Рей сжала зубы до скрипа, но ничего не ответила. Ее изводило желание чем-нибудь задеть Рена, вызвериться на него, но девушка упрямо давила в себе эмоции. Отсюда ее выведет холодный разум, а не потакание собственным мелким слабостям.

Очень скоро они закончили, собрались, и последовали дальше.

Время шло к условному «вечеру»: они оба устали, а подходящих проходов не находилось, и Рен все больше мрачнел. Вылазка не задалась, и, похоже было, что единственным удобным вариантом оказался забракованный им колодец.  
Рен был готов заночевать тут из чистого упорства, но приведенный Рей довод — единственная ее фраза, сказанная за последние несколько часов — показался ему разумным: что не было смысла ночевать в штреках, когда рядом была удобная гостиница.

Хозяин явно обрадовался, когда они вернулись — мрачные, в сырых комбинезонах, измазанных серо-бурой подземной пылью.

— Передумали? — спросил Эмиль.

— Нет, — ответил Рен сухо. — Но наметили точный маршрут.

Он не стал оставаться внизу, сразу поднявшись в ту же комнату, что занимал до этого. А Рей, подумав, осталась внизу. Кантина была пуста. Хозяин явно скучал, и девушка, несмотря на усталость, подсела к нему за стойку и предложила:

— Хотите переберу вашего дроида пока мы здесь?

— Вам следует отдохнуть, — возразил Эмиль.

— Я совсем не хочу спать, — ответила Рей. — У него явно барахлит процессор, может быть охлаждение, и точно стоит осмотреть манипуляторы.

— Хорошо, — сдался хозяин. — Я принесу инструменты.

— Обычно я вожусь с ними сам, — сказал Эмиль, когда Рей, отключив дроида, приступила к первичной диагностике. — Но знаний мне не хватает. У меня, э-э-э, другая специальность.

— Вы были торговцем? — спросила Рей, не отвлекаясь от работы.

— Отчасти. Я получил образование инженера-геолога: бурение на сверхглубоких горизонтах, добыча в условиях высокого давления… Торговцем тоже довелось побывать… Исследователем, — хозяин негромко вздохнул и добавил:

— Беглецом.

— От чего вы бежали? — поинтересовалась Рей. — Не поладили с законом?

— Не поладил с собой, — ответил Эмиль. — Был молодой, глупый… гордый. Сделал ошибку, не захотел признавать ее… И вот я здесь, один. Сбежал ото всех, всеми забытый, по-прежнему беспокойный, и ошибку уже не исправить, — он снова негромко вздохнул и прошептал на пределе слышимости, как бы для себя:

— Она сейчас замужем, конечно. Наверняка.

Рей сделала вид, что не расслышала последнюю фразу.

— Я бы половину деталей заменила, — сказала она, указывая на дроида. — Вот здесь серьезная коррозия, поэтому он и виснет.

— Все сырость виновата, — ответил Эмиль. — Идет снизу… Вот если бы мы находились у горячих источников… Впрочем там и цены кусаются, и землетрясения не редки. Уж лучше сырость.

Рей пожала плечами и спросила:

— Антикоррозийный раствор есть?

Эмиль принес раствор и уселся на стул рядом, наблюдая, как Рей чистит манипуляторы и контакты.

— А вы давно знакомы? — спросил он. — С вашим товарищем.

При словах «ваш товарищ» Рей ощутила физическое отвращение, но ответила ровно и спокойно:

— Достаточно давно.

— Вчера вы меня напугали, — признался Эмиль девушке. — Когда ваш спутник принес вас… Разве можно бегать по льду? — укоризненно спросил он. — Вам повезло, что у берега не так глубоко.

Рей промолчала. По ее ощущениям тогда в озере чернота расстилалась вокруг нее на километры.

— Вы по-прежнему собираетесь на это опасное предприятие? — спросил хозяин.

— Мне очень нужен кайбер-кристалл, — сказала Рей.

— Неужели во всей Галактике нет другого места? — спросил Эмиль. — Дело ваше. Будьте осторожны. Если заметите признаки обрушения: трещины, микрообвалы, потрескивание — уходите. Не рискуйте, спасать вас некому.

Рей кивнула, но ничего не ответила. Она закончила с дроидом, собрала инструменты и спросила:

— Я могу занять какую-нибудь комнату?

— Еще спрашиваете! — воскликнул Эмиль.

***

 

Кайло не спалось. Несмотря на усталость, он кипел нерастраченной жаждой деятельности. Поэтому, безуспешно попытавшись заснуть, он решил спуститься в зал.

Кантина была странно и непривычно пуста. Кайло знал, что это ненадолго: очень скоро приедет новая смена рабочих, здесь снова появятся клиенты… А пока единственной собеседницей Эмиля была Рей. Кайло наблюдал, как она разбирает старого дроида, а хозяин травит ей байки. Не замечавшая его присутствия, Рей была расслабленной и в то же время сосредоточенной, опустив глаза к дроиду перед ней. Вся её показная агрессия и бравада исчезли. Рассматривая ее, Рен задумался о странном порыве, подчинившись которому он забрал браслеты ай-йенч из хранилища. Безделушка, в каком-то смысле вредная, но что-то заставило его взять их из старинной шкатулки. Воля Силы? В таком случае Силе угодно, чтобы мусорщица отправилась вместе с ним после того, как они отыщут кристаллы.

Но каково же было его удивление, когда Кайло увидел ее, входящую в кантину! Он едва успел скрыться, понимая, что если раскроет себя раньше времени, то ничего не добьётся. А теперь Рей привязана к нему, и так будет, пока ему не надоест.

Конечно терять бдительность не стоит, на недостаток воображения мусорщица не жалуется. Но ей тоже нужны кайберы, а значит временно их дороги совпадают. А что может быть ближе к Темной стороне, чем безмолвные недра ледяной планеты? Кайло не сомневался, что найдёт здесь не только кристаллы — что найдёт здесь силу.

Понаблюдав еще немного, Рен вернулся к себе.

На следующее утро они вновь отправились в путь.


	3. Ниже уровня сочувствия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это тот самый момент, когда я прошу начинать не судить за матчасть строго, это же ДДГ и вообще антинаучная фантастика %)

Из тёмного провала тянуло ветерком. Должно быть,это был хороший признак, но Кайло Рен был недоволен. Рей прямо спросила, чем ему не нравится этот колодец, но Рен отмахнулся от нее, сказав, что все они одинаковы.

Единственным пришедшим в голову Рей вариантом было, что Рен собирался двигаться по ему известному пути, и то, что колодцы были затоплены, нарушало его планы. Рей не смогла сдержать недоброй радости по этому поводу.

Спуск занял приличное количество времени, несмотря на то, что в шахте до сих пор сохранялись крепления для подъемника и остатки лестницы для технического обслуживания. Рей мысленно прикидывала глубину шахты — около сорока метров, может чуть меньше, уходящая далеко вглубь. Они освещали себе путь тусклыми трубками — они не бились, в отличие от фонарей, но давали очень слабый, рассеянный свет. Бледной светлой точкой внизу маячила одна из таких трубок, сброшенная перед спуском.

За весь спуск они умудрились не произнести ни слова.

Рей гадала, насколько больно ей будет, если Рен свалится вниз и расшибется в лепешку?

Спустившись, они некоторое время отдыхали, тоже молча, рассматривая в свете фонарей стены, покрытые минеральными отложениями, и заросшие солями опорные балки. Возле бывшей панели управления демонтированным подъемником еле заметно просвечивала побледневшая светящаяся метка.

Рен еще раз сверился с картой, спрятал ее во внутренний карман и сказал:

— Идем.

Рей почесала затылок под шлемом и последовала за Реном.

Вспыхивали в темноте редкие метки. Пол шел ровно, будто начерченный по линейке, но то тут, то там встречались наносы, оставленные водой.

Расстояние не ощущалось — лишь понемногу прибывала усталость к ногам.

Возле санпункта, почти полностью занесенного осадком, так, что у входа образовались слежавшиеся белесые барханы высотой до середины голени, устроили короткий молчаливый отдых, а потом двинулись дальше. С картой Рен не сверялся, а коридор не разветвлялся — уходил прямо в сырую подземную черноту. Рей, устав перебирать в голове варианты побега, просто шла, смотря себе под ноги и по сторонам, помня предупреждение Эмиля, что тут возможны обвалы.

Но штреки выглядели нетронутыми и крепкими.

Наконец Рен объявил привал.

***

 

— Это — палатка? — спросила Рей. — Это издевательство.

— Одноместная палатка, эргономичная, для пещер в самый раз, — отвечал ей Рен. — Что тебе не нравится?

— Она тебе одному в обтяг будет, — отрезала Рей. — Посплю снаружи.

— И будешь мокрая, как лот-крыса, — возразил Рен. — И до следующей ночевки не высушишься. Поэтому, будь добра, заткнись и лезь в палатку.

Означенная палатка была в ширину метр и в длину около двух. И поместиться там предстояло вдвоем с вещами.

«Я не верю, что это происходит в действительности, — подумала Рей. — Это должен быть сон. Абсурдный сон».

Увы, это был не сон, и после короткого ужина они кое-как разместились в палатке, толкаясь локтями и мрачно глядя друг на друга, пока не погасили фонари. Рей была уверена, что не заснет, несмотря на усталость. О чем думал Кайло Рен, и в чем он был уверен, она сказать не могла.

«Возможно, мне удастся уйти? — подумала Рей. — Вернусь за кристаллами потом, а браслет… Найду способ его снять, вряд ли он укажет мое местоположение через всю Галактику».

Занятая мыслями о побеге, Рей задремала. А по пробуждении обнаружила пропажу светового меча. В палатке было темно, и, пошарив вокруг себя руками, Рей пришла к выводу, что случайно отцепиться и упасть он не мог.

Девушка с силой ударила Рена кулаком и, судя по собственным ощущениям, попала куда-то в руку.

— Считаешь, уже пора вставать? — раздался его голос в темноте.

— Верни мне мой меч, — приказала Рей.

— Я решил немного подстраховаться, чтобы потом не пришлось тебя ловить по всей планете, — ответил Кайло. — Я верну его тебе… может быть. В конце концов, разве ты не собираешься собрать свой собственный меч? Зачем тебе еще один?

— Он принадлежит мне!

— Нет, он принадлежит моей семье, к которой ты никоим образом не относишься.

— А воровство тоже входит в ключевые качества твоей семьи или только ты отличился?

После короткой паузы Рен ответил:

— К сожалению, входит. И ты знаешь, от кого я его унаследовал.

Рей задохнулась от возмущения:

— Как ты можешь…!

— Как я могу что? Признавать неоспоримые факты? А возможно _ты_ слишком идеализируешь некоторых наших общих знакомых? Как говорится, о мертвых либо хорошо…

Забыв об охватывающем запястье браслете и о том, что еще минуту назад у нее заныло плечо от собственного удара, Рей бросилась на Рена, в кромешной темноте. От пощечины запылала скула, и одновременно пронзило острое чувство стыда: она вновь поддалась негативным эмоциям, не смогла совладать с собой и своей скорбью.

И завистью, если говорить честно. У Кайло Рена было все, чего не было у нее, и он предал это без малейших сожалений.

— Он был твоей семьей! — рявкнула Рей, отшатываясь и вжимаясь в упругую стену палатки. — Или это еще одно ничего не значащее для тебя слово?

— Даже если так, — процедил Рен, — это у меня тоже наследственное.

Рей медленно села на колени, успокаивая дыхание.

«Есть лишь покой…»

— В таком случае ты сумел выбрать все самое худшее и приумножить, — холодно заметила девушка. — Да, я думаю, что пора собираться, если мы хотим закончить с этим побыстрее.

***

 

Она сумела сделать ему больно. Кайло сам не ожидал, что ее слова заденут его.

… _Ты сумел выбрать все самое худшее_ …

Она вкладывала в эти слова другой смысл, но Кайло услышал их иначе. Каким-то непостижимым образом он отождествил себя не с дедом — своим идеалом для подражания, но со своим отцом: бесчестным контрабандинстом, не чуравшимся обмана и воровства. И Кайло поступал также, даже не задумавшись.

Вставший на путь Тьмы использует любые средства для достижения цели. Но отчего ему так тяжело, когда он думает о том, что пользуется теми же методами, что и отец?

Они молча собрались и позавтракали, сторонясь друг друга. Кайло старался выглядеть спокойным и непоколебимым, но каждый раз, встречаясь взглядом с Рей, он вспоминал ее слова. И его горечь немедленно обращалась в злость. Еще раз осмотрев карту, Кайло спрятал ее в нагрудный карман и сухо бросил:

— Пойдем. Ты сама сказала, что нужно торопиться.

Подземелье не было безмолвным. Изредка слышалось настораживающее потрескивание. Стали попадаться лужи. Кайло проверил наличие миниатюрных дыхательных аппаратов — оба были под рукой и в полном порядке. Наверное стоило отдать один мусорщице, но Кайло не хотелось, чтобы она была независимой. Даже если это означало, что значительную часть жизненно важного оборудования придется нести ему.

Путь пошел под уклон. Снова сверившись с картой, Кайло, наконец, нарушил молчание:

— Впереди будет перекресток. С его помощью перейдем в другую штольню и поднимемся по колодцу. Скорее всего там все затоплено.

Рей не ответила, и он не смог подавить порыв взглянуть на ее лицо, понять, что она думает.

Но ей, в отличие от Кайло, выдержки было не занимать — ее бесстрастный и прямой взгляд встретил его в белом свете фонарей.

Постепенно лужи становились больше и глубже, а на стенах были явные следы предыдущих паводков. Появились ручейки — они сочились по стенам тонкими блестящими в свете фонарей струйками, сливались в ручьи побольше, сбегая вниз. В конце концов лужа разлилась во всю ширь подземного коридора, уходящего вниз, и на границе освещённого пространства, куда едва достигал свет их фонарей, медленно опускающийся потолок смыкался с водной гладью.

— Как ты планируешь пробраться туда? — это были первые слова Рей после долгого молчания.

Кайло не ответил. Сняв с себя рюкзак, он принялся готовить его к вынужденному погружению, упаковывая в вакуумный мешок, а потом, будто вспомнив, что Рей рядом, достал из кармана один из дыхательных аппаратов и протянул ей.

— Займись своим рюкзаком, — сказал Рен. — И тебе придется большую часть одежды снять.

Рей сжала губы, но потянула себя за ворот мешковатого комбинезона, расстегивая его. Кайло тоже был занят, переодеваясь, и особого внимания ей не уделял. Его гидрокостюм был тонким, обтягивающим — черная, чуть поблескивающая ткань. На глаза Кайло надел специальные белые линзы, полностью их скрывавшие и лишавшие лицо всякого выражения, и некоторое время моргал, привыкая к ним. Видимость в линзах была намного лучше — они усиливали то немногое количество света, что было здесь.

Когда с вещами было покончено, пришел их черед. Рен снова влез в обвязку, и связал ее веревкой с обвязкой Рей, оставшуюся в штанах и футболке из плотного водоотталкивающего материала — не идеальный вариант, но лучше, чем плыть голышом — все-таки мусорщица подготовилась. Она мерзла, зябко поджимая пальцы босых ног, но не пошевелилась, чтобы как-то помочь Кайло со сборами или просто согреться.

— Чтобы не потеряться в случае чего, — сообщил Кайло. Его не покидало ощущение, что он говорит со стенами.

Закрепив фонари и надев рюкзаки и дыхательные устройства, они вошли в воду: Кайло первым, за ним, обхватив себя руками, Рей. Рен запоздало подумал, что если путь под водой будет чересчур длинным, то девчонка может замерзнуть и утонуть. Или умереть позже от переохлаждения.

Это было еще одной важной мелочью, о которой он не задумался, и его это бесило. Ускорив шаг, Кайло погрузился в воду, чувствуя холодное прикосновение воды к лицу. Выдыхаемый им воздух широким потоком пузырей уносился вверх вдоль его лица. Веревка потянула его назад — Рей медлила, и Кайло дёрнул шнур, поторапливая девушку. С громким плеском она нырнула под воду, и Кайло медленно поплыл вперед, таща ее как на буксире.

Вода была прозрачной. Размашистые движения Рена поднимали мутно-белый осадок со дна. В рассеянном свете фонаря возникали грубо обтесанные стены, кое-где поросшие редкими черными водорослями, чуть колышущимися. Обернувшись, Кайло посмотрел на неловко разводящую руками Рей. В свете фонаря она казалась бледной и близоруко щурилась.

Они проплыли достаточно, и по мнению Кайло пора было уже появиться повороту, но его все не было.

«Или я опять ошибся».

Кайло отогнал эту мысль. Возможно погрешность карты. Расстояние под водой определить труднее, они просто не доплыли.

Но ему все чаще приходилось тянуть мусорщицу на себе. Даже с учетом того, что в воде она весила меньше, это было нелегко. Браслет доносил ее ощущения, хоть и слабо — руки и плечи закоченели, вода все же проникла под неплотно сидящую ткань футболки. Это было неприятно. И когда Кайло увидел место, где вода слегка отступала от потолка, он сделал знак Рей, и они поплыли туда.

Девчонка ужасно держалась в воде. Вынырнув, она проскребла пальцами по покрытому налетом потолку, пытаясь ухватиться за него. Груз тянул их вниз.  
Вытащив загубник и зажав дыхательный аппарат в руке, Кайло спросил:

— Все в порядке?

— Д-да, — ответила Рей. — П-просто холодно.

На короткое мгновение Кайло стало жаль ее — ведь, по сути, это он затащил ее сюда без соответствующего снаряжения, из одной своей прихоти. Но это чувство быстро прошло, и Кайло спросил:

— Продержишься до колодца?

— А есть д-другие варианты? — ответила Рей. — Поплыли.

И они вновь погрузились в воду. Метров через двадцать наконец показалось ответвление, и Кайло удвоил усилия, гребя туда.

***

 

Рей, растерев руки тело до красноты, дрожа, переодевалась в сухую одежду из рюкзака. Кайло не смотрел на нее — гораздо больше его занимало место, в котором они оказались.

Это был не тот коридор. Ответвление, в которое они выплыли, резко уходило вверх, и уже через несколько метров можно было снимать загубник — вперед в темноту шел резкий и каменистый, осыпающийся подъем. Высокие необработанные стены уходили вверх — это была какая-то неучтенная планом то ли каверна, то ли промоина. По прикидкам Кайло она находилась немного ближе, чем искомый им коридор.

Можно было исследовать ее. Если она кончается тупиком — вернуться. Следы желтой породы встречались тут и там, это обнадеживало. Возможно здесь никто никогда не бывал, а значит тут могли найтись нетронутые кайберы.

Да. Так они и поступят.

— А ты так и будешь расхаживать в этом костюме? — спросила Рей, застегнув поверх своей обычной одежды комбинезон.

— Я тебя смущаю? — откликнулся Кайло, проводя рукой по стене — она была холодной и влажной, но без следов затопления, без наростов водорослей.

— Ага, мечтай, — пробормотала девчонка вполголоса.

После недолгой заминки, они сложили вещи обратно и двинулись вверх по осыпающемуся пути.

— Мы идём по карте? — осведомилась Рей, нарушив долгое молчание. Кайло не ответил.

— Я не вижу здесь крепей или пометок, — продолжила она. — Это может быть опасно.

— Я думал, что ты в курсе, что это не увеселительная прогулка, — ответил Кайло. Рей глянула на него, как на идиота, до ужаса напомнив Рену его мать.

— Есть разница между тем, чтобы лезть на рожон, и ожидаемой опасностью, — заметила она.

Ну точно мать!

Воспоминания захлестнули его против воли — как мать отчитывает отца, как они ссорятся, как он возвращается после очередного долгого отсутствия, как стоит на мосту.

Грудь сдавила злость, и Кайло процедил:

— Вперед! — и сам поспешил в темноту, не заботясь, успевает ли за ним девчонка.

Ходьба успокаивала, а необходимость смотреть под ноги отвлекла и привела мысли в порядок. Неожиданно для себя, Кайло открылась простая, но ошеломляющая мысль.

Он убил Хана Соло, но его невидимый призрак по-прежнему следовал за Кайло. Это Кайло не смог отпустить его, и в этом была его неудача. Он не мог забыть это или задвинуть прочь — это тяжкое знание было с ним постоянно, подтачивало уверенность в собственных силах.

Если он ошибся однажды, кто знает, возможно он совершает очередную ошибку прямо сейчас?

Под темными сводами, в бледном свете фонаря, Кайло внезапно почувствовал себя потерянным, как никогда нуждающимся в поддержке. Не было ни голоса Учителя, ни пульса Силы — лишь пустота и тишина. И тем острее Кайло захотелось ощутить, что он не один.

Он обернулся, луч фонаря пробежал по стене и высветил недовольное лицо мусорщицы, сощурившейся от света, бьющего в глаза.

— Решил ослепить меня, чтоб веселее было? — спросила она едко, но Кайло почти был рад слышать ее голос.

И это тоже была проклятая слабость.


	4. Я тоже это чувствую

Их второй привал был ознаменован первым полноценным разговором. Хотя лучше бы этого разговора не было.

— И какой же у этого браслета механизм? — спросила Рей, в очередной раз рассматривая серый обруч на привале в свете фонаря. — Никаких замков.

— Ключ — моя ДНК, — ответил Рен буднично. — Но не рассчитывай, что ты сможешь просто приложить его к моему отрубленному пальцу, и он разомкнется.

— Я не собираюсь никому ничего рубить, — пробормотала Рей. — По крайней мере пока…

— А я постараюсь, чтобы так было и впредь, — заметил Рен. — Заканчивай любоваться. Пора спать.

Рей подарила ему острый, как бритва взгляд и, подумав, будто решила, что этого недостаточно.

— В другой ситуации бы предпочла спать снаружи, — процедила она, — нежели делить палатку с убийцей.

— Неужели на твоей совести нет ни одного убитого? — ухмыльнулся Рен, поднимаясь на ноги. — Сильно сомневаюсь. Темная Сторона сильна в тебе.

— Она сильна во всех, однако далеко не все ей поддаются, — парировала Рей.

— Потому что они слабаки и боятся последствий!

— Только не ты. Ты ими упиваешься.

— Это!.. — Кайло осекся. — …Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем я думаю. Тебе показалось, что ты разгадала меня, увидев одну единственную мысль? Это не так!

— То есть ты ими _не_ упиваешься и осознаешь, что ты делаешь? — спросила Рей, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Представь себе, есть люди, которые проводят жизнь не в бессознательном состоянии.

— Тогда зачем?! — Рей тоже поднялась на ноги, оказавшись напротив Рена.

— Это делает тебя сильнее. Каждый раз, когда ты перешагиваешь новый барьер…

— Не переживай насчет барьеров, ты уже давно их все перешагнул! — Рей с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не ткнуть его пальцем в грудь. — У тебя нет ни единого понятия о чести…

Ее последняя фраза переполнила чашу терпения Рена — или ударила его по больному месту, потому что он молниеносно схватил ее за руку и притянул к себе, блокировав попытку ударить в ответ.

— А какое понятие о чести, — процедил он, приблизив свое лицо к ее, и свет лежащего на земле фонаря бросил на лицо Рена пугающие тени, — имеет безродная мусорщица? Не видевшая ничего, кроме своего замкнутого мирка и его обитателей — бесчестных и лживых?

— Ты удивишься, — ответила Рей ему в тон.

Что-то изменилось в лице Кайло, и он отпустил ее. И не сказав ничего больше стал укладываться спать.

Рей некоторое время стояла молча, наблюдала за ним, прикидывая, не стоит ли ей остаться снаружи в подтверждение своих слов, но она устала и замерзла, а перепалка словно подточила в ней что-то, и более всего Рей сейчас мечтала очутиться в тепле и тишине. В идеале — подальше отсюда.

Увы, последнее было неисполнимо.

Поэтому выждав немного, Рей, сжав зубы и не говоря ни слова, тоже залезла в палатку. Рен никак не прокомментировал ее возвращение, и вообще вел себя так, словно ее тут не было. Рей это вполне устраивало, если бы он не развалился на всю палатку, как бы демонстрируя, что готов поддержать ее решение ночевать снаружи.

Лежать вплотную к человеку, которого тебе только что хотелось стукнуть о стену было невыносимо. Рей мечтала заснуть, но сон долго не шел. И, как видно, не к ней одной.

На следующий день они собрались, по-прежнему обмениваясь лишь фразами по делу, и двинулись дальше.

Трещина вывела их в штрек со следами обрушения, и это Рей совершенно не нравилось. Не нравилось ей и то, что Рен упрямо пер вперед даже не заглядывая в карту. Эх, огреть бы его камнем, но кто поручится, что сама Рей после этого не отключится?

Подземный коридор вел их куда-то в глубины планеты, стены его были пронизаны жилами жёлтой породы и блестели россыпями кварцев в свете фонарей. Но были и другие изменения, беспокоящие гораздо сильнее. Потрескивание теперь звучало отовсюду, смешиваясь с журчанием ручьев. Балки укреплений деформировались. Рей, идущая позади, чувствуя нарастающую тревогу, окликнула Рена.

— Нужно уходить отсюда, — сказала она. — Это не тот путь.

— Не умеешь читать карту — не лезь, — огрызнулся Рен. — Идем правильно.

— Здесь все еле держится, посмотри, как прогнулись крепи, — возразила Рей. — Я не хочу, чтобы меня погребло здесь заживо, тем более в твоей компании.

Помолчав немного, Рей начала вновь:

— Как думаешь, Верховный Лидер сильно расстроится, если ты не вернешься?

Рен остановился, вперив в Рей мрачный тяжелый взгляд. Потом демонстративно достал карту, внимательно рассмотрел ее, молча выключил проектор, спрятал в карман и сухо сказал:

— Хорошо, — он указал на ответвление, ведущее в крупную пещеру. — Идем туда.

Рей не была согласна, но последовала за ним, надеясь, что так они удалятся от опасного участка. Спина Рена маячила перед ней в луче фонаря, и Рей снова посетило сильное желание ударить его чем-нибудь и проверить, настолько ли эти браслеты хорошо работают, насколько Кайло расписал. Ее не покидало чувство близкой опасности — но возможно это был лишь выверт уставшего от постоянного напряжения разума…

Раздался тяжелый стонущий скрип, и пол под ногами задрожал. Из коридора донесся глухой гул, а вслед за этим обернувшаяся Рей увидела, как вслед им из темноты коридора словно в замедленной съемке летит окутанная пылью стена — так ей показалось сначала. Ближайшая к ним, прогнутая крепь тоже заскрежетала и стала сминаться, будто была не дюрасталевой, а бумажной.

Ноги сами бросили девушку вперед, в темноту пещеры. Пылевая завеса обогнала их, все вокруг заволокло мутью, а потом сверху и сзади полетели камни. Рей споткнулась, получив чувствительный удар в спину, но продолжала бежать вперед, ничего не видя. Вдруг ее нога потеряла опору и поехала вниз. Рей взмахнула руками, вскрикнув, и упала, покатившись вместе с лавиной камней, ударяясь обо что-то, едва успевая вздохнуть. Ей показалось, что это заняло всего пару секунд — тут же она упала в воду. Ее фонарь разбился, где был Рен она не имела понятия. Все скрыла кромешная тьма.

Вокруг тяжело плюхали камни, иногда задевая ее, и Рей поплыла вслепую, лишь по эху и волнению воды определяя, что находится в каком-то большом пространстве. Она не чувствовала течения воды, лишь плыла дальше и дальше от звуков обвала. Наконец, гул стих, а Рей слепо двигалась в черноте, надеясь на счастливый случай. Наконец ее ноги задели дно, и Рей осторожно пошла вперед, шаря впереди руками. Дно поднималось резко, несколько раз она спотыкалась и падала, один раз угодив в глубокую яму возле самого берега.

Откашливаясь и слепо перебирая руками, Рей выползла на скалу. Все тело ломило от боли, плечи резали лямки рюкзака. Неужели он все еще на ней? Пошарив рукой за спиной, Рей нащупала промокшую, разорванную ткань. Рюкзак был на месте, а вот его содержимое — вряд ли. Дотронувшись до лба рукой, Рей поняла, что шлем она тоже потеряла.

Вдали все еще погромыхивало, звуки бьющейся о берега воды многократно усиливались, скрывая прочие, но были словно приглушенными. Голова раскалывалась от боли, но Рей, усевшись, прислушалась к ощущениям. Если Рен не врал насчет свойств этого браслета… 

Из темноты раздался надсадный кашель, а потом она различила, что кто-то бредет в воде.

— Рен? — спросила Рей, и поразилась, насколько хриплый у нее голос.  
Было тихо, а потом из темноты прозвучал ответ:

— Ты ждала кого-то другого?

Раздался шорох, а потом глаза Рей резанул свет, а в воздухе разлилось гудение светового меча. Рен был недалеко — стоял по колено в воде, освещая все вокруг мечом. Свет лезвия был слабоват, но Рей отлично видела ущерб, нанесенный камнями. Рен был покрыт синяками и ссадинами — как, вероятно, и она — одежда была разорвана, а судя по тому, как он двинулся обратно в воду, опустив меч к самой ее глади и ища что-то, у него была серьезно ушиблена нога.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Рей.

— Ищу рюкзак, — прозвучал ответ.

— Я бы не надеялась, — пробормотала Рей. Она сняла свой собственный рюкзак и пошарила внутри рукой, стараясь на ощупь определить, что там осталось. Рука натыкалась на что-то: какие-то шуршащие пакеты (пайки?), обрывки ткани, веревка… Фонаря не было. Похоже, что их единственным источником освещения остался световой меч.

С победным возгласом, Рен извлек из воды свой рюкзак, тоже порванный и побитый камнями. Он пытался еще что-то найти на дне, а потом плюнул на это и побрел к берегу.

В свете меча они собрали и перебрали свои поскудевшие запасы.

У них остались пайки — на таком количестве можно было продержаться неделю, если экономить. Несколько дезинфицирующих таблеток, пара раздавленных ампул с бактой, лишь каким-то чудом не лопнувших, кружки, висевшие на карабинах, веревки, один спальный мешок, один дыхательный аппарат и световой меч.

«Вот момент истины, — подумала Рей, мрачно оглядывая это „богатство“. — Сейчас самое время попытаться убить другого, потому что в одиночку с этими вещами выбраться будет проще. Ну, или хотя бы проживешь дольше».

Но сейчас ей больше всего хотелось лечь отдохнуть, а не сражаться за припасы. Это не значило, что Рей не стала бы этого делать, прояви Рен хоть какую-то угрозу, нет, в таком случае инстинкты мусорщицы заговорили бы в ней быстрее, чем то, что она упорно вбивала себе в голову на тренировках у Люка Скайуокера.

Но опасности — живой, человеческой — не было. Лишь абсолютно негостеприимная чернота вокруг и такой же уставший человек напротив нее.

— Нужно пройти дальше, — сказал Рен. — Если та часть обрушилась, кто знает… — он замолчал и добавил невпопад:

— У тебя все лицо в крови.

Рей медленно подняла руку и вытерлась — на ладони остались темные следы. Только сейчас она осознала, что саднящее чувство во лбу — ее.

— Идем, — сказала она. — Карта…

Рен сунул руку за пазуху и достал крошечный проектор. Но купание и удары не пошли ему на пользу: картинка была побитой, дрожала, в ней не хватало кусков.

— Если будем часто включать, разрядится, — сказал Кайло. — Мы примерно здесь, — он ткнул рукой в одно из темных пятен. Все что нужно — найти ведущий наверх ход.

— Понятно, — ответила Рей. Она вернулась к воде, умылась и набрала полные кружки, плотно завинтив крышки. После они собрали свои пожитки и двинулись к темному проходу вдалеке, который, теоретически, мог вывести их наверх.

Этот проход, хотя был явно прорезан руками разумных существ, не имел ни балок, ни укреплений, ни каких-либо инженерных пометок — просто вырезанный в скале туннель. Возможно его не успели разработать. Возможно, что тут даже могли найтись искомые ими кристаллы, но теперь необходимость собрать себе световой меч казалась Рей совершенно бессмысленной затеей. Она не паниковала — ее охватила странная апатия. Неизвестно, сколько им идти. Неизвестно куда. Разумеется, она постарается выжить любой ценой — она всегда так делала, но теперь путь, расстилавшийся перед Рей был темен и неизвестен, и она никак не могла повлиять на то, что встретит ее в конце.

Найдя место поровнее, они устроили привал, выжав то, что можно было выжать, перекусив и перебинтовав раны. К счастью обошлось без переломов.

Спальник остался один, но сейчас беспокоиться о том, что они с Реном будут касаться друг друга, Рей казалось бессмысленным. Сейчас она рассматривала Кайло Рена в первую очередь как источник тепла, посреди подземного холода и сырости. А во вторую — как возможную угрозу.

Тишину нарушало только журчание воды и тяжелые вздохи их обоих в попытках уместить избитые больные тела на крошечном куске ткани и им же укрыться. Когда, наконец, они нашли оптимальное положение, то сознание каждого отключилось — будто кто-то задул свечу.

***

 

Проснувшись, осмотрев раны и кое-как «позавтракав» они снова двинулись в путь в бело-голубом свете меча, который нес Кайло. Рей мутило — сказывался удар по голове. Рана покрылась запекшейся коркой и неприятно стянула кожу, в ногу отдавала чужая боль и тянуло спину.

На привале они ненадолго разделились — Рен по своему желанию ушел вперед, в один из многообещающих коридоров, освещая себе путь мечом, оставив часть вещей: хотел проверить, соответствует ли реальность его представлениям о том, где они находятся. А Рей, уже сделавшая для себя вывод, что поиски эти бесполезны, осталась в основном коридоре.

Оказавшись в темноте и одиночестве, Рей села на камень, скрестив ноги, и стала дожидаться возвращения Рена. Она ощущала странную необъяснимую тревогу. Ничего было не слышно, кроме ее дыхания и тока крови в ушах. Привыкнув к тишине, Рей наверняка бы поняла, что кто-то к ней приближается. Но она не слышала ничего, а меж тем ее беспокойство росло.

И в какой-то момент девушка поняла, что чувствует дуновение воздуха на своем лице. Потом еще одно и еще. К привычному запаху пещеры примешивался теперь еще один — легкий запах гнилья.

Что за странный сквозняк! Рей хотела потереть щеки, но что-то заставило ее остаться на месте, неожиданная мысль, напугавшая ее до чертиков. Что «сквозняк» походил на чье -то дыхание.

Все волоски на ее теле стали дыбом, температура словно поднялась градусов на десять. В кромешной темноте Рей старательно прислушивалась, боясь вздохнуть, пыталась ощутить кожей движение воздуха.

Ритмичный сквозняк усилился, и в этот момент Рей увидела светлые блики на камнях. Рен возвращался.

Рей почувствовала прилив облегчения, и прищурилась, готовясь к появлению Кайло с мечом. Она уже слышала его шаги.

К тому моменту, как Кайло показался, странный сквозняк исчез. Не обнаружив никого и ничего, Рей решила, что ей показалось. Нервы начинали сдавать.

— Тупик, — известил ее Рен. — Но вот что…

Он протянул Рей раскрытую ладонь, измазанную чем-то светлым. В свете меча оно казалось зеленым.

— Я видел несколько друз кайберов, но таких крошечных, что откалывать их не был смысла, — победоносно сказал Кайло. — Мы правильно идём.

Рей подавила желание заметить, что главное, все же, выбраться обратно.

***

 

Они шли. Шли упрямо, ориентируясь на подъем уровня прохода, надеясь выйти в выработанные штреки. Но им не везло. Такие многообещающие проходы резко опускались, раздваивались, вели совсем не туда. В последний раз они, свернув, вышли в тот же коридор, но чуть раньше, вылезли из длинной щели, мимо которой уже проходили, не сочтя интересной.

Температура повышалась. Вместо привычных пяти градусов здесь было немного теплее — восемь, может быть больше, но сырость сводила это на нет.

На привале, поужинав пайками и запив их водой, набранной в одном из ручьёв, они укладывались на ночлег. Кое-как обернувшись в единственный спальник и засунув под головы исхудавшие рюкзаки, они засыпали, вжатые друг в друга, пытаясь согреться, постоянно вырываясь из сна в вязкую полудрему.

Сколько уже дней прошло? Пять? Или больше? Казалось, что окружающий мир исчез — не существовало ничего, кроме темных коридоров, освещенных слабым светом меча.

На одном из коротких привалов, пока они отдыхали и пытались посильно разобраться в карте и своем местоположении на ней, Рей заметила кое-что в темноте. Поначалу ей показалось, что это лишь отражение света меча или голографической карты, но карту убрали, а свет остался.

— Там кажется свет, — заметила Рей тихо. — Выключи меч, — попросила она.  
Кайло послушался, втайне уверенный, что ей кажется. Но когда меч погас, он тоже увидел светлые блики на камнях. Щель, откуда падал свет, была узковатой, но оттуда тянуло теплым воздухом, и усталые и озябшие, они без раздумий направились туда.

Каменистый путь вывел их в естественную пещеру, заполненную водой. Там было гораздо теплее, и тепло шло от воды. На стенах ползали крупные фосфоресцирующие ракообразные, бледно светил какой-то мох, спускающийся с потолка длинными мохнатыми «языками». 

Подойдя к воде, Рей опустила в нее руку и с удивлением заметила:

— Теплая.

Они с Кайло переглянулись, и девушка решительно расстегнула комбинезон.

— Я хочу согреться, — сказала она. — Мы может быть подохнем в этих катакомбах, и я хочу хотя бы не мёрзнуть напоследок.

Кайло удивленно взглянул на нее, но потом отвел глаза и тоже стал стягивать комбинезон. Казалось, что он хотел сказать что-то, но передумал.

Разложив вещи на камнях, в надежде на то, что они немного просохнут, искатели разоблачились и по очереди вошли в воду, которая казалась им почти горячей после сырой грязной одежды.

Пол подземного бассейна был на диво ровным, словно обработанный, и Рей уселась прямо на него. Кайло, поразмыслив, сел рядом с ней. Вода скрывала ее по плечи, его — по грудь, сохраняя видимость приличий. В пещере было тихо, лишь плескалась вода — они и создавали волны своими движениями и дыханием.

— Ты ненавидишь меня? — спросил Кайло негромко.

«К чему такие вопросы?» — подумала Рей. Странно было спрашивать такое.

— Я слишком устала для ненависти, — ответила девушка. — Возможно, когда я немного отдохну… — она слабо улыбнулась.

— Ведь это из-за меня мы здесь — упрямо заметил Рен.

— Зачем тебе это… — пробормотала Рей. — Мы здесь, потому что нам были нужны кайберы, — сказала она твердо. — У меня был шанс сбежать. Но я решила иначе. Все. Тут не о чем больше говорить — раскаиваешься ты в сделанном или считаешь себя правым, это ничего не изменит.

— Это сейчас ты так говоришь.

— Я могла бросить меч, наплевать на браслет…

Кайло вытянул руку с браслетом:

— Я могу снять его, если хочешь. С твоей руки.

— Надеюсь, ты не облизывать его собрался? — откликнулась Рей. — В таком случае пусть остаётся, — наступило молчание, и Рей заинтересованно посмотрела на Кайло. — Я угадала?

— Не совсем, — ответил Рен. — Но довольно близко.

Он нашел камень и оперся на него спиной, а через какое-то время Рей подобралась поближе и прижалась к нему. Сидеть было не очень удобно, но сил поменять положение не было.

— В конце концов, — сказала Рей, — ты спас мою жизнь. Хотя не обязан был. Возможно ты унаследовал гораздо больше, чем тебе хотелось бы.

Кайло тихо хмыкнул:

— Цель не была благородной.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но проще было дать мне утонуть.

— Я просто люблю все усложнять, — Кайло покачал головой. — Надо же. Кажется за сегодня мы сказали больше, чем за первые три дня пути.  
Рей не ответила, поерзав и попытавшись найти более удобное положение, а потом просто положила голову на плечо Кайло. Он не протестовал, и постепенно расслабляясь в теплой воде, Рей поняла, что вот-вот соскользнет в сон. Она заставила себя отрыть глаза и заговорила.

— Когда мы сидели в кантине, — начала Рей, — Эмиль рассказал одну легенду. Что каждую ночь солнце опускается в недра земли, и тьма сковывает его, пытается не дать ему подняться снова. Нашлись люди, желавшие получить силу солнца, и глубокой ночью они спустились под землю в поисках светила. Но, как оказалось, тьма не сковывала солнце, а укрывала его, потому что они не могли существовать друг без друга — без тьмы не было бы солнца, а без солнца — тьмы. И воры потерялись во тьме, и никогда не выбрались обратно.

— Да, — заметил Кайло после паузы. — Умеет этот Эмиль подбодрить.

— Я чувствую себя таким вором, — добавила Рей. — Будто я никогда не выберусь. Мы не выберемся, потому что без солнца все одинаково бессильны во тьме.


	5. Путь во тьме

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ни одна сова в процессе написания главы не пострадала. Почти.

Они задремали, сидя в теплой воде, но очень быстро проснулись — было неудобно сидеть. Сон освежил их, вода согрела. Проснувшись и одевшись на берегу Рей, рассматривая бассейн, пришла к неожиданному выводу - он не был естественным. Включив меч, они обследовали его — ровный квадрат, со слегка обвалившимися, истершимися бортами, присыпанный мелкими камнями, но бесспорно искусственного происхождения.

— Бассейн посреди пещер, — резюмировала Рей. — Здесь нет никаких проходов, кроме того, по которому мы шли.

— Мы думали, что он естественного происхождения, — добавил Кайло. — А если нет?

— Но это точно не выработка, — возразила Рей. — Никаких меток, никаких укреплений…

— Может быть тот, кто его делал, не пользовался такими метками, — заметил Кайло. — Он старше штреков.

— Насколько старше? Здесь занимаются горной добычей больше сотни лет, — ответила Рей.

— Но этот район считается одним из нестабильных, разработки не уходили глубоко, — Кайло осмотрел ровные гладкие стены этого помещения, ровные углы. — Кто-то сделал это. Возможно, этот ход соединяется с поверхностью…

— Или он не соединяется ни с чем, поэтому до сих пор неизвестен, — ответила Рей. — Если бы здесь нашли следы разумной жизни, об этом бы знали.

— Если бы здесь нашли следы разумной жизни, это стало бы лишь еще одной байкой в копилку горняков, — ответил Рен. — Всем плевать.

Поразмыслив, Рей решила, что он прав. Допустим, кто-нибудь нашел бы следы древней жизни на Джакку. Что бы сказали местные? «Эй, там есть что-нибудь ценное?» Вырубленные в скалах коридоры не заинтересовали бы никого.

— Нужно идти дальше, — решил Рен. — И меня не отпускает мысль попробовать одну из этих светящихся мокриц.

Губы Рей растянулись в слабой улыбке прежде, чем девушка осознала это.

***

Несмотря на попытки выдавить из себя бодрость и воодушевление, Кайло давно задавался вопросом, смогут ли они выбраться. Битая карта ничем не могла помочь им, припасов — смешное до слез слово, если употреблять его в отношений четырех маленьких пакетиков, которые приходится делить пополам и еще пополам — становилось все меньше.

_Что, если она права? Что, если они никогда не выберутся отсюда?_

И человеком, который затащил их сюда, был он сам.

Эта мысль преследовала Рена в минуты отдыха и во время переходов, не покидала его мозг, засев там, как заноза, вокруг которой вызревал болезненный нарыв. Большую часть времени они проводили молча, погруженные в свои мысли, и у Кайло, к сожалению, было слишком много времени на размышления.

Они сидели в темноте, отдыхая после утомительного пути, и что-то изменилось. Неуловимо, но все же. Кайло не один это понял — он почувствовал, что Рей крепко сжала его руку. Вряд ли она сделала это осознанно. Что-то пугало ее, что-то… Ощущения от браслета были неясными, но Кайло медленно и тихо передвинул свободную ладонь на световой меч.

Было очень тихо. Они оба сдерживали дыхание, и казалось, что сердце стучит оглушающе, так, что любой может услышать.

Хватка на его руке стала болезненной, и Кайло быстрым движением снял меч и нажал на кнопку.

Бледно голубой свет ослепил его в первое мгновение, и только потом Кайло увидел странные тонкие мохнатые столбы, уходящие вверх. До него сразу дошло, что это — лапы твари, похожей на паука, а туловище с поблескивающим зевом рта в брюхе склонилось над Рей. Длинный тонкий отросток — язык? — касался ее лица, ощупывая подживающую рану.  
Рен рубанул мечом по ближайшим ногам, и раздался тонкий писк, на грани ультразвука, неприятно режущий ухо. Тварь ловко удержала равновесие, удерживаясь остальными ногами за пол и стены, а язык, обманчиво мягкий, теперь заострился и как стрела бросился в сторону Кайло — и немедленно был отсечен.

Тварь сделала несколько шагов назад, а они вскочили. Высота твари была впечатляющей — на выпрямленных ногах туловище почти упиралось в потолок.

Рей с отвращением вытерла лицо, а потом, вспомнив, что все еще держит Кайло за ладонь, отпустила ее.

Тварь, медленно перебирая ногами, отходила назад, попискивая. Лишенная своего главного оружия, она не перестала быть опасной, и они следили за ней, пока существо не скрылось в темноте коридоров и не затихло.

— Должно быть учуял кровь и шел за нами, — заметил Кайло.

— Или их тут много, — Рей поежилась. На его непонимающий взгляд, она ответила:  
— Еще когда мы только покинули ту пещеру, сразу после обвала, я чувствовала какое-то присутствие в темноте.

— В любом случае придется спать по очереди, — Кайло нахмурился. Это было очень глупо — считать, что никто их тут не потревожит. Говорил же хозяин кантины о местной фауне… — Надо идти. Оно может вернуться.

Теперь проходы расширились, потолки стали выше, а углы были скруглены. Там было очень много светящихся жил — настолько, что иногда выключали световой меч. Ручьи бежали, убранные в каменные желоба. Стены покрывала истершаяся затейливая резьба, а температура стала совершенно приемлемой.

Но в остальном их дела были плохи. Еды оставалось все меньше, а проходы, очевидно, шли под уклоном вниз. Несмотря на все их попытки вернуться, найти верное направление, они лишь уходили дальше и глубже, все чаще делая остановки.

— Я могу снять его с тебя, — снова предложил Кайло на одном из привалов. Они почти не разговаривали, и после долгого молчания его голос был хриплым и непривычно громким. В ответ Рей молча протянула ему руку.

Она подозревала о чем-то таком, но все же удивилась, когда Рен поднес ее запястье ко рту, и быстрым движением провел браслетом по внутренней стороне губы. Раздался тихий щелчок, и на браслете появилась темная полоска, быстро превратившаяся в щель.

— Анализатор ДНК, да? — запоздало повторила Рей, снимая браслет и пряча его в карман.

— Именно, — ответил Рен. Вздохнув, он поднялся на ноги и повторил заезженную фразу:

— Нужно идти.

***

Рей гадала — как долго они тут уже? Сколько дней или недель? Цикл сна и бодрствования у них давно сбился, и пробуждения больше не могли быть подходящими вехами для измерения времени.

Слабость и апатия, тьма вокруг, изредка сменяющаяся сумеречной мглой и тупое желание отыскать подъём — теперь они пытались ориентироваться на холодные сквозняки. Постепенно температура вокруг снова стала падать, но Рей не давала себе радоваться. Ни к чему лишние надежды.

Однажды им дорогу преградил самый настоящий водопад. Вода низвергалась из круглого отверстия в потолке и попадала в почти такое же отверстие в полу. Воздух вокруг полнился мелким водяным туманом.

Препятствие казалось непреодолимым, но потом в свете меча они разглядели нишу, почти сглаженную потоком. В стену были вбиты крупные вертикальные скобы, и воспользовавшись этим небезопасным путем и рискуя упасть, они перебрались на другую сторону.

Там было гораздо холоднее. Ровный пол постепенно сменился каменистым, но вместе с тем снова начал слышаться знакомый звук — потрескивание породы.

Не сговариваясь, они прибавили шагу. Подъем был еле заметен, но даже он усложнял ходьбу, они оступались и спотыкались, стремясь быстрее покинуть этот участок коридора.

В маленьком пространстве грохот от схода даже небольшого куска породы был оглушающим, и вызывал полное ощущение, что обваливается весь потолок. А здесь обвал, хоть и локальный, короткий, заблокировал весь коридор, засыпав его камнями. Точка обвала была не над ними, а позади, это и спасло их жизни. Волна воздуха толкнула вперед, сметая людей, как пушинки, раскидав их в разные стороны. Единственное, что Рей успела увидеть — как пылево-каменистая завеса накрыла Рена, погас световой меч, и все вокруг скрыла тьма.  
***

Рей сама не поняла, как оказалась в стороне от обвала. Она не запомнила ничего, кроме момента, когда вокруг наступила полная темнота.

Нащупав стену, девушка слепо двинулась вперед, шажок за шажком, и чем дальше она шла — назад? Или все же вперед? — тем сильнее крепла ее уверенность в том, что это бесполезно. У нее не было фонаря, не осталось еды. Не было смысла пытаться. Но Рей упрямо продвигалась вперед, держась за стену, тихо бормоча под нос строки кодекса джедаев, потому что это было единственное, что она смогла вспомнить.

Она повторила его девятнадцать раз, а на двадцатом споткнулась и упала.

И лежа на холодном камне, чувствуя, как впиваются острые скальные осколки в тело, Рей вдруг ощутила понимание всего. Сложно было описать это ощущение. Оно шло не из видений, не из ее разума и вообще не извне. Оно шло изнутри.

Есть великая Сила, и ей плевать, погибнут ли тут адепт светлой стороны Рей и адепт тёмной стороны Кайло Рен. Великая Сила не горевала, когда выстрел «Старкиллера» уничтожил систему Хосниан, не расстроила бы ее и гибель системы Илиниум. Это для Рей, песчинки в потоке, были важны другие. Для Силы едино все — жизнь и смерть для нее лишь части вечно движущегося механизма, где зубец шестеренки сменяет зубец и двигает другие шестерни. Совершит поворот шестерня, и на место погибших придут другие. И история повторится вновь.

Но что же главное?

Равновесие, о котором говорил ей мастер Скайуокер — каково оно?

Уж точно не связано оно ни с войнами, ни с перемириями, ни с самонадеянными песчинками, вообразившими, что могут повлиять на движение мирового механизма.  
Но обвал начинается с падения камня, а одна песчинка может застопорить целый механизм. А Сила — сама и механизм, и механик — найдет того, кто сможет запустить его вновь.

Это будет Рей или не Рей. Но будет. Вопрос лишь — когда и где, и сколько жизней погибнет до этого — тех жизней, что так важны для песчинки Рей.

В этот момент Рей поняла, что гибель Хана Соло, к которому она привязалась всем сердцем за такое короткое время, возможно и была такой песчинкой, что сдвигает лавину. Сознание девушки разделилось: пока одна часть Рей по-прежнему сожалела, горевала и мечтала о мести, вторая размышляла над последствиями своих и чужих поступков. И выходило у этой второй, что смерть Хана Соло не была злом — потому что для Силы нет понятия зла. И если Рей хотела стать тем, кто вновь запустит механизм и вернет равновесие, ей тоже было нужно отказаться от этих понятий.

Другое дело, что она этого сделать никак не могла. По крайней мере в одиночку.

Рей открыла глаза — что было совершенно бесполезно в кромешной тьме — и увидела свет. Слабый отблеск светящейся отметки, извещающей, что рядом находится санитарный пункт.

***

Перед лицом смерти принято вспоминать свои грехи. Или вроде того. И хоть Кайло Рен убеждал себя, что не погибнет тут, часть его все же начала перечислять дурные поступки — зачем? Их уже не исправить. И Кайло готов был признать их дурными. Но ошибки за собой признавать не хотел. Он имел цель — и цель требовала жертв, как древнее кровавое божество.

_А если все же ошибся?_

Кайло приказал голосу убираться, но тот продолжил:

«Ошибся стороной, ошибся решением. Ходячая ошибка, что на одной, что на другой стороне, сплошное разочарование».

«Я добился многого!» — отвечал Кайло сам себе.

«Ты добился лишь того, — возражал ему голос внутри головы, — что завел себя в ловушку».

«Я бы все равно оказался здесь».

«Здесь — на пороге смерти? Да, все мы смертны. Никому не под силу обмануть главного вершителя, даже одаренному. Будь ты трижды хитер, как Хан Соло».

— Он был глуп и слаб, — прошептал Кайло.

«И умер, — подтвердил голос. — И ты умрешь. Но признайся себе хотя бы сейчас, что ты не умнее и не сильнее глупого и слабого Хана Соло. Ты еще глупее, потому что возомнил себя чем-то иным. Чем-то бОльшим и значительным. А ты никто. Пустое место. Кенотаф чужих надежд».

— Я Кайло Рен, — сипло прошептал Кайло. — И моего имени боятся.

«Его забудут спустя десятилетие. Тебе не внушать такого ужаса как Дарт Вейдеру когда-то, стоило ли пытаться?»

«Стоило! — извернувшись, Кайло пополз вперед. — Всегда стоит».

Он продвинулся ненамного — ногу зажало, и каждая попытка ее вытащить лишь расшатывала ненадежное укрытие, защитившее ее от камней.

«Так что же стоит тебе попытаться подумать головой и признать, кто ты на самом деле? Сын-неудачник, внук-недоделок. Убийца».

«Да, подумал Кайло. Лучшая характеристика. Я убийца. Я уничтожаю все, желая того или нет. И я тоже буду уничтожен».

Потому что все смертны. Все конечно, и наши действия определяют нашу судьбу.

***

Равновесие — это не конечная точка. Это путь. И чтобы пройти по нему, необходимо оставить за спиной все, что может тебе помешать.

Даже если кажется, что без этого нельзя обойтись.

А кому как не Рей знать, что обойтись можно малым?

Зрение в темноте ни к чему.

«Почему ты хочешь найти его? — спросил ее один из воображаемых голосов. — Уходи, ты вышла на верный путь, а он пусть остается, и эта планета станет ему гробницей».

— Потому что каждый заслуживает, чтобы за ним вернулись, — честно ответила Рей. — Тем более путь я знаю.

Она отыскала в кармане комбинезона браслет и решительно защелкнула его на руке.  
Некоторое время она привыкала к нему — и внутри нее просыпались медленно, как боль, приходящая после анестезии, чужие ощущения. Ломящая боль в голове и колене, жажда… Рей на секунду стало дурно, но она сжала кулаки, впиваясь в кожу обломанными ногтями, чтобы собраться.

«Где же ты? — подумала девушка. — Куда мне идти?»

Она двинулась обратно в густую тьму, медленно, охваченная уверенностью, что поступает абсолютно правильно.

***

Нога болела уже не настолько сильно, и ей даже можно было слегка подвигать в той щели, в которой она оказалась, но Кайло решил пока не рисковать. Он долго и тщательно ощупывал землю вокруг себя, ища меч, выпавший из его руки, когда его садануло камнем по голове. Рен проверил несколько раз — ничего. И каждый раз чувствуя, что паника и страх подступают чуть ближе, заставлял себя сосредоточиться на другом и вытягивал пальцы чуть дальше, чтобы охватить большее расстояние.

Наконец ему повезло, и самыми кончиками пальцев он дотронулся до металлической рукояти. Вытянув руку на пределе, так, что заныло плечо и спина, Кайло сумел, мало-помалу, подкатить ее к себе. Схватив рукоять крепко, будто боясь, что она самовольно вырвется из пальцев, он поднял руку и нажал на кнопку, привычно щурясь, чтобы не ослепило.

Кайло приподнялся, опираясь свободной рукой о землю, и осмотрелся. Завал не был таким сплошным и монолитным, как ему представлялось в темноте, но разобрать его самому не представлялось возможности. Выдергивать ногу было себе хуже — можно было вызвать новый обвал, и тогда бы его присыпало по-серьезному.

Если бы он мог сосредоточиться и использовать Силу… Но только не на этой планете.  
То, что он отделался столь малой кровью, не имея снаряжения, было чертовски удивительно. Возможно, запас его удачи все еще не иссяк.

Нужно было попробовать выбраться.

И Кайло начал медленно, по одному, отгребать от себя камни, следя, чтобы сверху не осыпались, стараясь расширить отверстие возле ноги. Камень за камнем, осторожно, с оглядкой… Иногда ему просто хотелось лечь и плюнуть на все. Закрыть глаза. Но Кайло упрямо расчищал место, иногда останавливаясь, когда ему казалось, что насыпь вот-вот придет в движение.

Его слух уловил шаги. Кайло перевернулся на живот, поморщившись от боли в ноге и уперся рукой в пол, второй поднимая меч повыше. Сначала из смутной тьмы соткались очертания человеческой, медленно бредущей фигуры, а потом он рассмотрел ее лучше.

— Рей? — чужое имя сорвалось с его губ еле слышным шепотом.

— Да, — последовал ответ. Девушка подошла ближе и уставилась на Кайло, щурясь от света:

— Тебе помочь или сам из-под завала выберешься?

Кайло хотел спросить, как она оказалась здесь, но кое-что иное привлекло его внимание. Кусок камня со следами крови, ударивший его по виску, лежал совсем рядом. От удара о пол он раскололся пополам, и в бледном свете меча кайбер-кристаллы, заполнявшие эту секрецию, переливались ясным белым светом, будто сами сияли изнутри.

***

Идти приходилось медленно, с остановками, беречь ногу, но теперь это был не просто путь в никуда — у него была цель. Они чувствовали воодушевление. Рей жадно рассматривала светящиеся метки, а мусор, оставленный предыдущими путешественниками, вызывал у нее чувство, сходное с умилением. Кайло шел, прихрамывая, изредка проверяя, на месте ли секреция с кайберами, которая так дорого им далась. Пол пошел чуть под уклон, и тут и там в свете меча поблескивали лужи. Наконец они достигли шахты, бредя в воде по щиколотку.

Веревку они давно потеряли, но подняться можно было и без нее, тем более, что лестница все еще сохранялась — лишь бы скобы не выпадали. Поэтому, передохнув немного, они начали подъем, показавшийся им обоим очень долгим, дольше, чем весь их путь. Болели ушибы, тела, ставшие вдруг тяжелыми и неповоротливыми, тянули вниз, пальцы норовили разжаться — а внизу ждали лишь тьма и камень.

Когда наконец показался покосившийся край платформы, оставшейся от подъемника, и Рей, уцепившись пальцами за сетчатый пол, подтянулась и перекатилась через край. Ей казалось, что она больше не сможет сдвинуться с места. Казалось, что платформа под ее спиной плывет куда-то.

Следом за Рей вылез Кайло, и тоже растянулся на платформе рядом с ней, тяжело дыша.

— Мы почти дошли, — сказал он. — Нужно собраться. У меня плохое предчувствие.

После недолгого (или долгого, у них ведь не было часов) отдыха, они вновь двинулись в путь. Дорога казалась им гораздо длиннее, и они двигались осторожнее. Было очень холодно, приходилось прятать руки. Меч они почти не включали — им казалось, что метки на стенах дают достаточно света, чтобы рассмотреть путь, а выход из штрека виднелся вдали — серый размытый прямоугольник.

Спуск на лед тоже был непростой задачей, в первую очередь из-за холода и из-за отсутствия веревок. Приходилось искать углубления и выступы, подолгу повисая на руках. Каких-то десять метров до прибрежного льда показались бесконечными, а в конце Кайло едва не сорвался из-за больной ноги.

Их возгласы эхом разнеслись по всей пещере, и путешественники затихли, прижавшись друг к другу чтобы согреться немного. Давящее ощущение беды и усталость давно изгнали кратковременное ощущение душевного подъема.

— Осталось совсем немного, — сказал Кайло. — Нужно быть осторожнее на льду.

У озера расположилась целая компания. Гуманоиды, но в большинстве своем не человекоподобные, одетые как обычные рабочие. Увидев бредущие к ним из темноты фигуры, они явно оживились.

— А мы ставили, что вы не вернетесь, — заметил один из них. — Ну как, нашли кристаллы?

— Нет, — сухо ответила Рей.

— Врут, — определил один из рабочих.

— А давайте мы у вас в карманах посмотрим, — предложил первый. — Если впрямь так — разойдемся.

Рей подобралась, приглядываясь к противникам. Она будто переместилась назад во времени на Джакку. Ситуация та же: большие и сильные жмут маленьких и слабых. Она стояла насмерть там, постоит и здесь.

Но тут Рен шагнул вперед, снял световой меч с пояса и активировал, недобро глядя на горняков. Будто и не было долгого изматывающего похода и травм — его движения были медлительными, но эта медлительность была обманчивой. Вряд ли он представлял из себя угрожающее зрелище — в синяках и порванной одежде, и его жест вызвал лишь ухмылки.

Для противников это стало роковой ошибкой. Не с самоконтролем, но с фехтованием у Кайло Рена никогда не возникало проблем.

Но с последним убитым противником силы словно покинули его, выключенный меч выпал из руки, и Рей пришлось поддержать Кайло, чтобы он тоже не свалился. Она подняла меч, сунула его в карман и одеревеневшим хриплым голосом сказала:

— Идем.

Рей хотелось почувствовать стыд, почувствовать хоть что-то, кроме равнодушия по отношению к убитым, но она не могла. И вспомнить, говорил ли что-нибудь о таком кодекс джедаев, тоже.

***

Кантина была полна, как и в тот день, когда Рей впервые ступил туда. Они с Реном выделялись даже на фоне неброско одетых, а иногда и откровенно неряшливых и грязных посетителей — истощенные, в порванной одежде. На них косились, а когда они дошли до стойки, то вокруг них моментально образовалось пустое пространство. Рей чувствовала на себе неприязненные и любопытные взгляды. Рен выглядел спокойным, и даже безразличным, просто очень утомленным.

— Быть того не может, — негромко произнес Эмиль. — Вы вернулись.

— Вы помните, что обещали нам? — изрек Кайло.

— Конечно, — ответил хозяин. В ответ Кайло достал из кармана и положил перед ним на стойку небольшой кайбер-кристалл.

— Особый старательский, — благоговейно прошептал Эмиль. — Сколько пожелаете…

— И комнаты, — добавил Кайло, подкатывая кристалл грязным пальцем к нему поближе.

— Осталась всего одна, — Эмиль слегка преувеличенным жестом прижал руки к груди. — Но я держал ее специально для вас.

— Нормально, — ответила Рей безжизненно. Эмиль протянул им карту-ключ и сказал:

— Прошу!

— А что за особый старательский, о котором он говорил? — спросила Рей, когда они вошли в крохотный темный номер — близнец того, в котором обретался тут Рен.

Кайло негромко рассмеялся.

— О воде, — сказал он. — В нашем случае — о горячей воде.


	6. Запоздавшие новости

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С этой главы начинается бессмысленный и беспощадный редемпшн. Вас предупредили.

Горячая вода, мыло, мягкая постель — казалось, что не существует большего удовольствия. С чистой одеждой было сложнее, но тут явилась неожиданная помощь в виде дроида, которого Рей когда-то — миллион лет назад! — чинила. Он собрал одежду, пока постояльцы приходили в себя, отнес ее в чистку, а потом вернул.

Так что вниз они спустились в более презентабельном виде, хотя чувствовали себя слегка на взводе. И Рей, и Кайло совсем отвыкли от толпы, и присутствие стольких живых существ вокруг напрягало.

Эмиль появился прежде, чем они сподобились сделать заказ или занять стол, и взял это на себя. Так что изголодавшимся путешественникам досталась жидковатая похлебка, которая, как заверил хозяин, сплошь состояла из витаминов и полезных элементов. Самое то, когда ты толком не ел очень долгое время.

— Кстати, — сказал Эмиль, когда Кайло и Рей сели за стол. — Для вас входящее сообщение, я сохранил его сюда, — и он протянул Рену крошечный голопроектор. Рей перевела настороженный взгляд на Кайло.

— Оно ждало Сила знает сколько, подождет еще немного, — спокойно заметил Кайло и приступил к еде. — Я не тороплюсь.

Рей последовала его примеру — в конце концов ей стало не до разговоров, когда в желудке оказалось что-то посущественнее воды. После еды их стало клонить в сон, и еле передвигая ноги они вернулись в номер.

Рей опустилась в кресло, чувствуя, что ее глаза закрываются. Кайло же подошел к столу и провел рукой по голопроектору.

«Нужно узнать, что в этом сообщении, — мелькнула у девушки мысль. — Это может быть важно».

— Если тебе так интересно содержание, могу устроить тебе закрытый просмотр, — заметил Кайло, не оборачиваясь. — Не отрицай, что это было первым, о чем ты подумала.

После этих слов сон с Рей как рукой сняло.

— Возьмешь меня в плен и доставишь в Первый Орден? — спросила она, выпрямляясь в кресле.

— Я думаю над этим, — ответил Кайло. Он повернулся к девушке и скрестил руки на груди. Его изучающий взгляд встретился с упрямым сердитым взглядом Рей.

— Значит то, что я спасла тебя, ничего не значит, — подытожила Рей. — Мне не следовало забывать, с кем я имею дело…

Она ощутила, словно внутри болезненно проворачивается что-то склизкое и противное, и не знала, чьи это ощущения.

Рей опустила голову, рассматривая свои руки. Можно было попробовать убежать. Световой меч лежал совсем рядом на столе — один выверенный бросок, и Рен ее не догонит. Если сил хватит.

А если не хватит…

Рей сжала кулаки.

Она не сдастся просто так. И если Рену так хочется — пусть попробует с ней справиться…

— Я мог бы отпустить тебя, — сказал Кайло после продолжительного молчания. — Никто, кроме Верховного Лидера, не знает, куда я направился. Никто не знает, что ты тоже была здесь.

Рей подняла на него удивленный взгляд. Кайло встретился с ней глазами, и что-то в выражении его лица слегка напугало Рей, заставило ее принять защитную стойку, хотя слова Рена говорили об обратном.

— И что же тебя останавливает? — осторожно спросила девушка.

— Ты сама говорила, — заметил Рен неприятным голосом. — Я чудовище. Убил тех несчастных ублюдков в штольнях…

— Я не лучше, — угрюмо ответила Рей. — Я могла тебя остановить.

— Я пытал и убивал многих, в том числе твоих близких, — Кайло подошел ближе и навис над ней. Его лицо приобрело какое-то безумное, истерическое выражение, глаза блестели. — И тебя. Ты сама назвала меня так.

— Да. И я не возьму эти слова обратно, — ответила Рей, упрямо посмотрев ему в глаза. — Это часть прошлого, которую уже не исправишь.

— Значит решено, — его глаза по-прежнему странно блестели. — Я чудовище. Все остается по-прежнему.

\- Нет, - возразила Рей. - Ничего уже не будет прежним.

\- И в чем же разница?

— Есть разница, — Рей сглотнула, чувствуя, как пересыхает горло. — Есть… черта.

— Я пересек все возможные "черты".

— Еще нет. Если бы пересек, то не задавался бы вопросом, насколько чудовищны твои действия, не... задумывался бы об этом, — ответила Рей. — Они чудовищны. Но всегда можно остановиться.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло.

— Да.

— Нет! — рявкнул он. — Как ты это представляешь? Что ты вообще можешь знать об этом всем? Обо мне, о том, кто я есть, кроме того, что слышала от Люка Скайуокера? Я чудовище, и это цена, которую я решился заплатить.

— Заплатить за что? — тихо спросила Рей.

— За могущество, — ответил Кайло. — За истину.

— Где были твои могущество и истина, когда мы чуть не погибли в темноте? Чем ты, могущественный и знающий, отличался тогда от невежественной и слабой меня?

— Я поступал правильно, — повторил Рен, но Рей чувствовала дрожь в его голосе и тихо ответила:

— Это ложь. Ты лжешь.

Одним махом Кайло сгреб со стола лампу и швырнул ее в стену. Единственным источником освещения остался экран, и теперь Рей видела только силуэт Рена — сгорбленный, чуть покачивающийся в такт тяжелому дыханию.

— Ты лжешь себе, — повторила Рей, подсознательно ожидая, что следующий предмет обстановки полетит в нее.

Рен молчал.

— И либо ты продолжишь лгать, либо посмотришь в глаза истине, — продолжила Рей.

— Я знаю истину, — раздался шепот Рена. — Покой — это ложь.

— Может быть так оно и есть. А может быть все, что мы знаем — выдумка. И истина всегда проста, — Рей сделала неуверенный шаг вперед. — Не существует абсолютно верных ответов. Но всегда будут существовать неверные. Нельзя исправить то, что было сделано, но можно не допустить худшего. Если ты сам этого хочешь. Твое решение и твое желание.

— Я не знаю, — прошептал Кайло. — Все выглядит нереальным. Даже мое прошлое. Я не знаю, кто я.

Рей сделала еще шаг и дотронулась до его лица. Оно было мокрым от слез.

***

— Если я решусь, — сказал Кайло, — мне некуда будет возвращаться.

Лампу подняли и вернули на стол, но свет включать не торопились. Теперь Кайло сидел в кресле, а Рей стояла у стола, скрестив руки на груди. Девушка чувствовала, насколько подавлен был Рен. И понимала, что собирается предложить ему нечто безумное. Безумное, с какой стороны не взгляни.

— Это неправда, — ответила Рей. — Я знаю место. Куда может вернуться Бен Соло.

Кое-кто уже предлагал это Рену — и как он закончил?

— Мог бы, — отозвался Кайло. — Если бы не был мертв.

Рей закрыла глаза. Она не была готова к этому. К таким решениям. Последнее время вся ее мыслительная активность ограничивалась лишь выбором направления и усилиями, направленными на то, чтобы в этом направлении двигаться. И уж точно она не предполагала, что будет сидеть с Кайло Реном в комнате и вслух размышлять, что ему делать: предавать Первый Орден или не предавать.

Откуда вообще она знает, что это — не ловушка?

Ответ: просто знает. В своей голове. Как Кайло знал все это время, что…

— Что если я совершаю очередную ошибку? — негромко сказал он.

— Либо ты совершишь ее, либо нет. Как бы ты ни поступил, — ответила Рей. — Мы не можем увидеть будущее. По крайней мере не здесь.

Они опять замолчали. Рей вслушивалась в звуки — их было так много, по сравнению с тишиной подземных ходов: гул вентиляции, приглушенные голоса снаружи, шорох одежды, гудение труб… И как она раньше этого не замечала?

— Ты скажешь ей, — попросил Кайло, чуть осекшись, будто с трудом выговаривая словам, — что я сожалею?

Рей сглотнула ком в горле и ответила:

— Да.

Значит, он решил остаться в Первом Ордене. Пускай так.

Рен снова посмотрел на голопроектор на столе, и сказал:

— Пить хочется. Спустишься со мной вниз?

— Конечно, — ответила Рей.

Переход в непрекращающийся гул кантины подействовал бодряще. Пробившись к стойке, они заказали себе чего-то наугад — Рен просто ткнул пальцем в пад, а Рей не хотела пить и желала лишь занять руки.

Волей случая, они оказались рядом с голопроектором, где на минимальной громкости крутили галактические новости. Рей с некоторым удивлением осознала, что пока они были внизу, мир преспокойно жил без них. Масса событий произошла за это время: от вооруженных столкновений до подписаний союзнических соглашений. Кипел галактический котел, в некоторых уголках которого о Республике и Первом Ордене слышали лишь краем уха.

В промежуток между двумя новостными блоками дроид принес им заказ.

— Боги пустыни! — Рей зашлась кашлем и отставила стакан в сторону. — Что за ядреная дрянь? Даже сивуха из ракетного топлива не была такой мерзкой…

— Зачем ты пила сивуху из ракетного топлива? — спросил Кайло, блекло улыбнувшись.

— Не пила, но попробовать доводилось. Едкая штука, ей хорошо было чистить некоторые детали… — по резко изменившемуся выражению лица Рена, Рей поняла, что он ее не слушает. Его взгляд был устремлен на голопроектор, и она тоже посмотрела туда.  
Слов было не разобрать, но внизу изображения бежала строчка на общегале — под портретом Леи Органы, с датами рождения и смерти. Это произошло вчера, когда они выбрались из пещер.

Рей зажала себе рот рукой, чувствуя, как кривятся губы в жалкой, непроизвольной, несчастной гримасе. Она подумала, что, может быть, это ошибка. Тяжело было поверить, что Лея Органа, которая была еще жива и здорова месяц назад, вдруг умерла. Сердце болезненно сжалось: а как же Люк?..

Кайло порывисто встал, расплескав бурду из стакана, и направился к выходу, расталкивая всех плечами и не обращая внимания на гневные выкрики. Рей, несколько секунд ошарашенно пялилась ему в спину, а потом соскочила со стула и бросилась за ним.  
Снаружи было холодно, но Рен не замечал ни холода, ни пронзительного сквозняка, стоя на крошечной площадкой перед входом.

Рей приблизилась, зябко обхватив себя руками, и остановилась от Рена на почтительном расстоянии.

— Я хотел поговорить с ней, — сказал Рен негромко. — Это единственное, чего я на самом деле хотел.

Рей промолчала, не зная, что ответить.

— Это может значить только одно, — сказал Кайло. — Пути назад нет. Как знак самой Силы.

— Нет, — возразила Рей

— Я не смогу вернуться, — продолжил он.

— Нет, — повторила Рей, делая шаг к нему.

— Я пересек границу, и это бесполезно…

— Нет! — Рей ударила Кайло по щеке. — _Она_ бы хотела, чтобы ты вернулся! Она ждала этого! Она бы все сделала, чтобы вернуть тебя…

— Ты не можешь этого знать! — рявкнул Рен, и оттолкнул ее. Рей отлетела к стене, затылком влепившись в грубо обработанную скалу. В голове загудело, глаза защипало от слез боли. На секунду у Рей появилась надежда, что эта боль отрезвит Рена — и пропала. Кайло посмотрел на девушку, будто только вспомнил о ее существовании, и резким шагом вернулся в кантину. Рей поднялась на ноги и пошла за ним, предчувствуя, что ничего хорошего не выйдет.

А внутри уже бушевала безобразная драка, инициатором которой был Рен. Разнять дерущихся было невозможно, и Рей, отойдя к стене, могла лишь понадеяться, что Кайло не убьют. Ее тело вздрагивало в такт ударам, которые он получал.

Наконец дерущихся растащили, и Рей ввинтилась в толпу, все силы прилагая к тому, чтобы удержать Кайло и не дать ему продолжить. Это чуть не саму не подвело под удар, и, в итоге, к решению проблемы подключился хозяин и помог Рей вытолкать Рена из зала.

— Я питаю к вам безмерную симпатию, — выдохнул Эмиль, когда за их спинами закрылась дверь номера, — но всему есть предел.

— Того кайбера хватит, чтобы оплатить ущерб, — рыкнул Кайло. Эмиль посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и сухо ответил:

— Можете забрать его обратно, если это послужит гарантом, что вы больше не устроите тут дебош.

— Все будет хорошо, не устроим, — поспешно сказала Рей. — Кристалл можете оставить себе…

Эмиль ушел, а Рей заперла за ним дверь и прислонилась к ней, глядя на Рена. Всплеск эмоций прошел, и он выглядел помятым, с лиловеющими синяками и кровью под носом и на виске.

Поймав взгляд Рей, он резко развернулся и скрылся в ванной. А Рей медленно сползла по двери на пол, обняла колени и прижалась к ним лбом, чувствуя, как стекают по лицу редкие слезинки.

Наконец она встала, подошла к ванной и прислушалась — шумела вода, в остальном было тихо.

Рей постучала, а потом нажала на кнопку открытия двери.

Рен сидел на полу, закрыв лицо рукой. С мокрых волос капала вода.

Рей застыла, не зная, что делать. Можно было развернуться и уйти. У нее не было опыта разделения скорби.

Но она вошла и опустилась на колени рядом с Реном.

— Уйди, — глухо сказал он.

— Хорошо, — Рей поднялась.

— Нет! — Рен вскинул руку. — Останься.

Рей опустилась обратно и уселась поудобнее.

— Я должен это сказать, — глухо выговорил Кайло.

Он осекся, не договорив. Рей послушно замерла в молчании.

_Прости меня_.

_Мне так жаль_.

— Я совершил ошибку, — сказал Кайло. — И я заплачУ за нее.

Рей пододвинулась ближе и неловко обняла его. Кайло подался назад, а потом навалился на нее, огромный, уткнувшись носом в ямку на шее. Эта абсурдная ситуация стала возможной лишь благодаря странному стечению обстоятельств и смерти. Они просидели так долго, молча, каждый думал о своем — и одновременно об одном и том же.

— Прости, — глухо сказал Рен. — За драку. Я забыл про браслет.

— Я понимаю, — ответила Рей.

— Прости меня, — повторил он. — За все.

Рей помолчала, чувствуя, что ее ладони, касающиеся спины и плеч Рена, будто покалывает током. Она не могла даже сказать, принимает ли она эти извинения, прощает или нет — внутри у нее было пусто и больно.

— Нужно пойти поспать, — сказала девушка.

Рен не ответил, но отпустил ее, поднялся и протянул ей руку, помогая встать.

На кровати они вжались друг в друга по привычке, чем по необходимости. Руки Кайло нервно, почти до боли сжимали талию Рей, а потом он как-то вдруг отяжелел и обмяк.

А Рей долго не могла заснуть.

***

Утром они нехотя стали собираться, не разговаривая, каждый по отдельности. Каждому досталось по половине секреции с кайбер-кристаллами. Так как вещей у них осталось — лот-кот наплакал, то растянуть сборы не получилось, и когда они завершились, повисла неловкая тишина.

Первым не выдержал Кайло:

— Почему ты не бросила меня? — задал он давно мучивший его вопрос. — Как нашла?

— Как нашла, как нашла, — пробурчала Рей, пропустив первый вопрос. — С помощью браслета. Сам же говорил, что он дает чувство направления.

— Я соврал, — возразил Рен. — Никакого чувства направления он не дает.

— А как тогда ты отыскал меня после первого обвала? — спросила Рей в ответ.

Во взгляде Кайло появилась тревога.

— Нужно снять его, — Рен протянул девушке руку. — Прямо сейчас.

Рей подчинилась и протянула ему руку с браслетом.

— Что ты чувствуешь? — спросил Кайло, пряча браслет в карман

Рей пожала плечами.

— Все в порядке, — сказала она. — А о побочных эффектах ты тоже соврал?

— Увы, нет, — ответил Кайло. — Может что-то изменилось?

— Все по-прежнему, — Рей прислушалась к себе. — Так чем опасно долгое ношение браслетов?

— Иногда связь продолжала сохраняться даже после того, как их снимали, — ответил Рен. — Иногда становилась крепче, — он демонстративно закатал рукав и ущипнул себя.   
— Не больно? А так?..

— Нет, — Рей подавила в себе желание закатить глаза. — Я… — она осеклась.

— О чем я сейчас думаю? — спросил Кайло.

— Понятия не имею, — ответила Рей тихо. — Но я знаю, что ты чувствуешь при этом.

***

Действия влекут за собой следствия. Чем бы ни были продиктованы действия Рена, спасшего ее, надевшего на нее те странные браслеты — они присоединились к песчинкам в лавине. И следствия грозили серьезными изменениями для всех — в галактическом масштабе.

Кайло положил голопроектор на стол и включил его. Заморгала красным табличка, требующая ввода персонального кода. После того, как Рен ввел семь символов, включился дешифратор, и над столом возникло изображение генерала Хакса.

— В связи с вашим отсутствием Верховный Лидер поручил мне поиски базы повстанцев. Мы обнаружили ее в системе Киры. Очень надеюсь, что вы соблаговолите присутствовать при атаке, магистр. Она состоится через четыре дня. Хочется верить, что ваши сверхсекретные личные дела уже выполнены или смогут подождать, в противном случае Верховный Лидер узнает, что вы уклоняетесь от своих обязанностей.

Сообщение закончилось, и на панели голопроектора замигала кнопка повтора.

Рей поглядела на дату записи: отправлено три дня назад. Значит атака состоится завтра! Даже если она вылетит прямо сейчас, ей не успеть!

— Иди, — сказал Кайло. Рей молча уставилась на него, не успев ничего сказать, даже подумать не успев — что ей делать, как… — Иди, — повторил он. — Успеешь, если поторопишься.

Уже у порога Рей обернулась

— Как мы свяжемся? — спросила она. — Мы ведь еще увидимся?

— Я придумаю, — ответил Рен. Он выглядел обычно, разве что немного утомленным, но Рей буквально физически ощущала исходящую от него тоску.

— Ты больше не один, — сказала Рей. Это единственное, что пришло ей на ум. — Я никого и никогда не оставляю.


	7. Спасательная миссия

«Его нужно спасать».

Если бы кто-то полгода назад сообщил Рей, что она будет думать так о Кайло Рене, он бы ее сильно позабавил — или рассердил. Удивительно, как быстро все меняется.

Она успела предупредить своих об атаке — но не успела на похороны, как и Люк Скайуокер. Лея Органа, безвременно оставившая этот мир, до самого последнего момента не оставлявшая дела, была похоронена на родине ее родной матери в сопровождении немногих соратников. Возможно, оставляй она дела хотя бы иногда, у нее была бы возможность побыть здесь подольше, но сейчас этого уже никто не мог знать.

Что же касается многих соратников, то у них были проблемы посерьезнее. С другой стороны, были и хорошие новости, если их можно назвать хорошими: база была успешно эвакуирована, а в Первом Ордене появился человек, который мог многое поведать о его тайнах.

После стремительного марш-броска, когда голова кружилась от двухсуточного недосыпа и постоянной необходимости воздействовать на чужие умы, двигатели кораблей выли, работая на пределе, а все эти корабли и пересадки слились в один, Рей выпала из реальности, стоило ей закрыть глаза. Гул старого потрепанного транспортника, до отказа забитого людьми и техникой, убаюкивал, ноги отказывались держать ее вертикально, и Рей, отыскав себе место, присела на ящики, пристегнутые к полу. Несмотря на мелкую дрожь корпуса, из-за которой зубы отбивали дробь, она смогла устроиться поудобнее — и оказалась не здесь.

Было бы просто, если бы это был диалог сквозь расстояния. Или просмотр голофильма. Или обмен конкретными мыслями.Но Рей попала в чужое, такое же измотанное сознание, и чужой сон стал ее сном. Их общим.

Эвакуация базы слилась во сне с подготовкой к атаке на нее. Сопротивление уходило на «Финализатор», готовясь атаковать само себя и от себя же бежать. Рядом с Люком Скайуокером стоял, положив руку ему на плечо, голографически-призрачный Верховный Лидер, похожий на персонаж чьего-то кошмара. Он обернулся к Рей и сказал полным гнева голосом, и она искренне порадовалась, что этот гнев обращён не на нее:

— Сопротивление узнало об атаке заранее. Где-то произошла утечка. Займитесь этим, генерал. А тебе, магистр Рен, я должен поручить отдельное задание. Мне стало известно, что Люк Скайуокер вышел на связь со своими старыми соратниками из Церкви Силы. Узнай, с кем он связался, и зачем он это сделал, но не выдавай себя. Проследи за этим человеком. Заставь его разум работать на нас.

— Да, Верховный Лидер, — откликнулась Рей чужим эхом и проснулась, почувствовав, что взгляд экзота изменился: он, словно почувствовав что-то, вгляделся в нее пристальнее и чужая воля ринулась к ее разуму, сдавливая его в ледяных тисках.

Она проснулась от того, что зубодробительная дрожь прекратилась, и корабль тряхнуло: они вышли из гиперпространства. Но ощущение чужого разума, пытающегося прорвать барьер между ними, не покидало Рей.

Будь ты неладна, Сила. Будьте вы неладны, проклятые браслеты, изобретение безумца, извращенца и гения.

Или, наоборот, будьте благословенны за это.

Тот короткий совместный сон стал первым в череде последующих — и это было единственное доступное подобие связи. Второй совместный сон внес ясность — это было не просто сновидение. Рей чувствовала рядом чужое присутствие, ее захлестывала чужая мрачная меланхолия, и все, что ей хотелось сделать — отделаться от этого ощущения. Заставить это прекратиться. Она пыталась выуживать немногие светлые моменты из своей памяти: ее первый собственный заработок, момент, когда она перестала зависеть от Платта, зелень Такоданы, первый дождь, Хан Соло, предлагающий ей работу… Последнее было неправильным выбором.

«Что мне сделать?!» — мысленно взвыла она, и получила не ответ, скорее ощущение:

«Приходи».

Теперь Рей могла знать, что Кайло может и хочет встретиться. Это были смутно оформляющиеся предчувствия и сновидения. Приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы понять, что есть правда, а что нет. Просыпаясь, стараясь удержать в голове исчезающие обрывки сна, Рей торопливо записывала — или пару раз зарисовывала! — то, что нужно было запомнить: координаты, место или просто ощущение, чтобы можно было потом восстановить его в памяти.

Сначала Люк Скайуокер ей не поверил — когда Рей от рассказа о путешествии за кайберами перешла к рассказу о последствиях этого путешествия. И после того, как он едва не попытался сам влезть ей в голову против ее воли, чтобы узнать, не скрывает ли девушка чего-то, Рей пришлось перейти к более весомым аргументам, которые она выучила в первые годы своей жизни на Джакку. Это слегка остудило пыл старика, и они вернулись к конструктивному диалогу. Рей пришлось пересказать все, что она видела во сне, рассказать в подробностях обо всем, что случилось.

Но в конце концов он все-таки поверил ей. Может быть недоверие к племяннику, злость и обида на него сохранялись, но он поверил Рей. А Рей верила Кайло. Как могло быть иначе, если она чувствовала отголоски его тоски и радости — даже если не очень-то этого и хотела?

А потом им вдвоем пришлось доказывать, что таинственному шпиону в Первом Ордене можно доверять. Командование Сопротивления было еще менее доверчивым, чем старый джедай.

Рей была единственным его связным, и, вероятно, единственным человеком, с которым он мог говорить по душам. И она чувствовала себя обязанной, хотя повторяла себе раз за разом, что Рен просто отрабатывает тот «долг», все те смерти и все то разрушение, что он привнес в мир. Но это душащее чувство вынуждало ее относиться к Кайло Рену внимательнее, чем к кому-либо, прислушиваться к переменам его настроения и стараться подбодрить его.

На нем было завязано слишком многое.

В очередную встречу в каком-то дешевом мотеле одного из миров Ядра, когда Рей бегло просматривала на датападе информацию, добытую Реном и списки имен «ненадежных», тех, кто в случае неприятностей с радостью поменяет сторону, она не удержалась от удивленного замечания:

— Как тебе удается узнать все это?

— Я, знаешь ли, Силой одарен, она неплохо помогает развязывать языки и заглядывать в чужие умы, — Кайло ухмыльнулся, но его улыбка была сухой и натянутой, да и сам он выглядел не лучшим образом — как свежий мертвец. — Гораздо сложнее… — он осекся.

— Что? — насторожилась Рей.

— Ничего, — ответил Рен с наигранной беспечностью. Рей продолжила листать страницы на паде, уделяя его содержимому уже гораздо меньше внимания, рассматривая Кайло исподтишка.

Он был бледен и сильно похудел, хотя с образцом самого себя после подземного вояжа сравниться не мог - пока не мог. Под глазами лиловели круги, а взгляд был мутным. Рен надолго «застывал», глядя куда-то в пространство, и тогда Рей приходилось повторять вопросы по несколько раз и громче, потому что он мог не услышать.

Как же ему приходилось там? Свой и чужой одновременно, и постоянно одинок. И это ощущение становилось острее день ото дня…

— Ты можешь рассказать мне, — заметила Рей, откладывая пад в сторону.

— Что? — спросил Кайло, и по его выражению лица было понятно, что он посчитал, что пропустил какую-то фразу и теперь пытался сделать вид, что все слышал.

— Что угодно, — ответила Рей. — Что сегодня давали на завтрак?

— Что? — переспросил Рен с таким видом, будто бы он решал — то ли ослышался, то ли пора бежать за врачом.

— Шумят соседи за стеной? Генерал сильно придирается? Шпионы не приходят вовремя? Цвет панелей в каюте «Финализатора» не радует? Что угодно. Все, что приходит на ум.

Кайло сглотнул и озадаченно хмыкнул, и у Рей мурашки побежали по спине — настолько ей это напомнило покойного Хана Соло. Должно быть и Рен это почувствовал, потому что помрачнел.

— Нелегко бывает иногда, — признал он наконец. — Особенно во время проверок. Опасаюсь...

— За себя? — спросила Рей.

— Меня не проверяют, — ответил Рен. — Я всегда под надзором.

Вот оно.

— Сноук? — спросила Рей.

— Да, — ответил Кайло нехотя, но потом продолжил:

— Иногда он всматривается в меня пристально. Иногда лишь скользнет по поверхности. А иногда я ломаю голову, может быть все наоборот, и в те моменты, когда мне кажется, что он не обращает на меня внимания, он забирается внутрь все глубже и глубже.

— Никуда он не заберется, — возразила Рей.

— Тебе самой-то скулы не сводит от такой откровенной лжи? — поинтересовался Кайло.

— Не заберется, — угрюмо сказала Рей, — потому что я за тобой приглядываю.

— Этого я и боюсь, — ответил Кайло. — Что он заберется, и найдет тебя. Да и не только тебя.

Рей перегнулась через стол и протянула руку, чтобы дотронуться до лица Кайло, но он увернулся, встал и отошел к узкой щели в стене, которая исполняла роль окна. В щели то вспыхивал, то гас алый свет от вывески, и лицо Рена то освещалось им, то скрывалось в тени.

Но несмотря на то, как он демонстративно дистанцировался от Рей, его мысли буквально кричали на нее, захлестывали своей тоской. Поэтому Рей решительно встала и подошла к нему.

— Не раскисай, — приказала она негромко. — В конце концов ты всегда можешь вернуться обратно. Теперь можешь, — Рей хотела бы верить в то, что говорит, но где-то в глубине ее души жило сомнение. И она приложила все силы к тому, чтобы загнать его подальше, не дать Кайло почувствовать это.

— Я монстр, помнишь? — Рен криво усмехнулся. — Не для одних, так для других.

Они стояли совсем близко друг к другу — уже давно и ни с кем они не оказывались _так_ близко. Во рту внезапно пересохло, и Рей тяжело сглотнула, а потом мягко взяла лицо Рена в свои ладони.

— Неважно, что думают другие, — ответила она. — Главное, что думаешь ты. Потому что если ты собрался красиво умереть, то знай, что наблюдать за этим я не буду. Я вмешаюсь.

Кайло положил свои руки поверх ее, печально улыбаясь ей, и Рей снова поразилась, каким бесконечно усталым он выглядит.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — сказала она. — Я могу посидеть здесь с тобой.

— Спасибо, — ответил Рен. — Но мне нужно идти.

— Если ты помрешь от перенапряга по дороге, то никому лучше не сделаешь, — отрезала Рей. — Иди и спи.

— Я не могу заснуть, — ответил Кайло, и по его лицу вновь пробежала тень, будто трещина пополам разделила отражение в стекле. — Последний раз я нормально спал в тех криффовых подземельях…

— Кайло, — Рей пришлось подняться на цыпочки, но в результате у нее получилось прижаться своим лбом к его. — Ляг и поспи. Я буду рядом. Как в криффовых подземельях. И свет выключу.

Они глядели друг другу в глаза, и Рей почувствовала что-то, будто внутри поднимается странное ощущение, в котором она вот-вот потеряется. Ее словно затягивало в водоворот, и единственной недвижимой точкой в нем был Кайло.

Но Рен отвел взгляд, и ощущение пропало. Он опустил ее руки от своего лица и сказал:

— Ты права.

Кайло лег на короткую кровать, а Рей выключила свет и отключила датапад. Единственным источником освещения осталось окно, но с ним она ничего не могла поделать. Девушка подсела к Кайло, и вытянулась на поскрипывающих одноразовых простынях рядом, обняв его за плечи. Он очень быстро заснул, но его сон был беспокойным, и Рей молча гладила его по голове, чувствуя себя так, словно вновь тонет в водовороте. Только теперь Кайло не был недвижимой точкой — он был грузом, утягивающим ее туда.

А потом все рухнуло в один момент, когда Рей попала под облаву Первого Ордена.  
Очень многие считали, что это была спланированная акция, и виновным был выбран тот самый таинственный «агент». Однако «агент» и поспособствовал тому, что Рей выбралась, а когда она вновь встретилась с Люком, оказалось, что все пришло в движение. Первый Орден, Сопротивление — везде происходило что-то, мир был на грани того, чтобы свалиться в полные тартарары.

И Рей очень ясно почувствовала, что где-то на другом конце галактики Кайло тоже на грани, и готов покончить со всем раз и навсегда.

И тогда она отправилась к своему другу, единственному человеку, который мог ей помочь.

— Финн, — сказала Рей. — Мне нужен корабль. Мне нужно, чтобы в определенный момент он ждал меня в определенном месте, и чтобы экипаж не задавал вопросов.

— Как все сложно, — ответил Финн. — Ты никак решила ограбить один из республиканских банков?

— Хуже, — ответила Рей. — Я хочу спасти нашего агента из Первого Ордена. Он вот-вот проколется, а значит его убьют. А я не хочу терять хорошего человека.

— Согласен, — Финн скрестил руки на груди, — хороших людей терять не хочется. Корабль найду, но… далеко не умеют не задавать вопросов.

— Главное, чтобы ты понял, — ответила Рей. — Потому что тебя это тоже касается. Даже больше, чем остальных.

Финн нахмурился и вздохнул.

— Хорошо, Рей, — сказал он. — Ради тебя — хоть в пекло. Достану корабль. И людей.

***

 

Рей стояла рядом с пилотом грузовика, положив ему руку на плечо. Так ей было гораздо проще контролировать его разум. Когда транспорт успешно прошел идентификацию и направился к одному из ангаров «Финализатора», девушка склонилась к пилоту и тихо сказала:

— Дальше будешь действовать как обычно. И забудешь, что я была здесь.

Отступив назад, она бесшумно двинулась к грузовому люку, где забралась на один из ящиков с продовольствием и приготовилась ждать посадки.

Пилот посадил корабль, как обычно встал из-за штурвала и направился к выходу. Проходя по аппарели мимо пирамиды из ящиков, он чуть задержался, нахмурился, будто пытаясь вспомнить что-то важное, а потом, тряхнув головой, продолжил свой путь.  
Когда люк открылся, внутрь зашли офицер снабжения в сопровождении двух штурмовиков.

— Странно, — заметил офицер, листая документы на паде. — Я почти уверен был, что мы получили все пищевые рационы по смете, эти-то откуда?

— Кому-кому, а ему грех жаловаться, — передал один штурмовик по каналу внутренней связи другому — офицер снабжения был весьма полным мужчиной и часто пренебрегал обязательной физподготовкой, ссылаясь на занятость. Второй штурмовик хихикнула.

— Эй, — обратился офицер к девушке-пилоту, уже направлявшейся к выходу, — где все документы по грузу?

— Вам же уже их передали… сэр, — ответила пилот.

— Да, точно, — кивнул офицер. — Какой я стал забывчивый…

— А с каких пор у нас по два пилота на грузовиках? — спросила штурмовичка товарища по внутренней связи.

— Тебя волнует? Лучше бы спросила, когда этим будут дроиды заниматься вместо нас, — штурмовик постучал ногой по одному из ящиков.

Когда Рей говорила По, что может ориентироваться на любом из «звездных разрушителей» даже с закрытыми глазами, она слегка преувеличила. Все же «Финализатор» был гораздо больше тех кораблей, на которых ей приходилось бывать, и когда она покидала его в последний раз, то всерьез опасалась заблудиться. Конечно, тогда ей очень помогла вовремя приключившаяся учебная тревога. Но и здесь у нее была подсказка — ее внутренний «компас», указывающий, где находится необходимый ей человек.

А еще у нее было очень, очень плохое предчувствие.

В форме пилота Рей не выделялась, но, судя по всему, ей нужно было пройти в ту часть корабля, куда имели доступ лишь офицеры. Вряд ли бы она сумела просто отговориться от патруля. Поэтому выждав момент, Рей свернула в один из технических коридоров, нашла люк, ведущий в инженерный коллектор, и спустилась туда. Хоть значительную часть пути и пришлось преодолевать на четвереньках, зато у Рей было время подумать. Плана как такового у нее не было. Было бы очень забавно, если бы вся эта эпопея с проникновением на транспортник закончилась бы тем, что Рей просто развернулась бы и ушла обратно тем же путем, каким пришла. Вот только дурное предчувствие обычно не ошибается.

Она вылезла из коллектора, когда он закончился тупиком, и оказалась в сером пустом коридоре — даже караульных не было. Все чувства девушки указывали идти вперед, а осторожность призывала повременить.

Ни единой двери по бокам, лишь одна — массивная, с тяжёлым замком — впереди. И спрятаться тут негде, если кто-то появится или двери откроются.

Рей достигла двери и осторожно положила ладонь на металл, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, стараясь понять, что творится за ним. Нет, так входить было нельзя…  
Рей огляделась, пристально рассматривая стены и потолок: не может быть, чтобы в это помещение вел только один проход. Она перевела взгляд под ноги. Ну конечно! Пол устилал серый пластик, но под ним… Осторожно орудуя мечом, Рей вырезала здоровенный кусок покрытия. Паленым воняло на весь коридор, и девушка опасалась, как бы не включилась пожарная тревога. Искомый люк обнаружился прямо перед дверью — небольшое прямоугольное отверстие в лаз, заплетенный пучками проводов. Осторожно их раздвигая, Рей опустилась вниз, не закрыв люк, и шустро поползла вперед.  
Внутреннее помещение не имело особенной отделки, и сквозь сетчатые панели, прикрывавшие коллектор, Рей отлично видела, что происходит внутри.

Кайло Рен сидел на троне - или как назвать массивный стул с высокой спинкой, стоящий на небольшом возвышении? А перед ним стояли два рыцаря Рен. Рей затихла, стараясь расслышать их разговор. Кайло Рен был в шлеме и сидел прямо, но что-то было не так - _с ним_.

— Ты нарушил правила, — обратился к Кайло один из рыцарей. Голос, измененный вокодером, звучал точно так же, как голос самого Рена.

— А по-моему я как раз обращаюсь к истокам, — ответил ему Кайло. — Не уничтожив старого, новое не построишь. Он ослаблял нас. Сноук и его замшелые представления.

— Он создал нас.

— И ты был готов всю жизнь плясать под его дудку.

— Это называется преданность. То, что тебе, предателю, не известно.

Слова рыцаря задели Кайло. Он снял шлем, положил его на подлокотник и медленно поднялся с трона, и вслед за этим все рыцари обнажили оружие.

— Я вижу, у нас разногласия по поводу того, что считать предательством, — заметил Кайло.

— Тебя будут судить, так что в твоих интересах не пережить этой встречи.

С первой секунды боя Рей убедилась, что с Кайло что-то не так. Слишком резкие и неуклюжие движения, удары мимо цели… Когда он развернулся к Рей лицом, она заметила струйку крови, стекающую у него из носа. Может быть, он уже ранен?.. В этот момент один из рыцарей тяжёлой булавой нанес удар, который Кайло не смог отбить.

«Он проиграет», — подумалось Рей, и второй рыцарь ударил Кайло сначала по руке, держащей меч, а потом по ногам.

И увидев, как Кайло рухнул на колени, Рей поняла, что сейчас самое время ей включиться в этот бой.

Она вышибла решетку, прикрывающую коллектор и выпрямилась в полный рост. Рыцари обернулись в ее сторону, и Рей использовала эту решетку, Силой швырнув ее в одного из противников. А второго атаковал Кайло, но его удары цели не достигли, и сам он едва не потерял равновесие.

Поэтому вновь использовав Силу и отшвырнув врага подальше, девушка бросилась к магистру. Поднырнув под руку Кайло, Рей обхватила его за талию и потащила к выходу, надеясь успеть прежде, чем рыцари очухаются. Увы, много времени на это не ушло, и вот уже преследователи устремились за ними.

Дверь открылась перед ними, и Рей прыгнула вперёд, используя Силу. Спину и колени прострелила боль, когда они приземлились, и на секунду Рей показалось, что они сейчас рухнут, но каким-то чудом она сумела удержаться на ногах и заковылять вперёд. За ее спиной первый преследователь не заметил открытый люк и оступился туда, чем сильно задержал и себя, и своего товарища, дав Рей ещё несколько секунд форы. Дверь турболифта всё ещё была далеко, и Рей из последний сил рванулась вперед, чувствуя, как жжет легкие. Рен еле перебирал ногами, и Рей была уверена, что он вот-вот споткнется, и упадет вместе с ней.

За спиной раздалось угрожающее гудение.

Затормозив на секунду и обернувшись, Рей увидела замахивающегося энергодубинкой рыцаря и успела только подумать, что увернуться с Кайло на ней не выйдет. В этот момент словно что-то невидимое дёрнуло рыцаря назад, и он влетел в стену с такой силой, что прогнулись панели.

Кайло приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на нее, и хрипло сказал:

— Я все еще могу постоять за себя.

Когда двери турболифта с шипением сомкнулись, Рей со стоном усталости и облегчения привалилась к стене. Кайло тяжело опирался на нее, но был в сознании.

— Почему ты сразу не сбежал? — спросила Рей. — Почему отправился на «Финализатор»?

Кайло не ответил. Рей не видела его лица, но ей и не нужно было, чтобы понять, что Кайло чувствует.

***

 

Лейтенант Митака стоял у турболифта в одиночестве и предавался раздумьям  
Сегодня все шло не так. Слухи, курсирующие по кораблю, тревога — учебная? Или боевая, но почему только на выборочных палубах?

Двери открылись, лейтенант уже занес ногу, чтобы шагнуть вперед, но тут его взгляд упал на пассажиров лифта, а полученная картинка достигла мозга.

Он встретился взглядом с девушкой, явно не ожидавшей его появления и, кажется, испуганной. Девушка поддерживала Кайло Рена — лейтенант узнал его по одежде — который был в полубессознательном состоянии и держался вертикально каким-то чудом.  
Лейтенант наконец сложил два и два и так и застыл с занесенной ногой.

Он помнил, что на боку у него висит табельное оружие. Также он помнил, как его чуть не придушил магистр Рен, и мог припомнить еще несколько случаев, после которых боязнь магистра и неприязнь к нему выросли в геометрической прогрессии. Проще простого было сейчас достать оружие и убить перебежчика, или ранить девушку, которая ему помогала, потому что магистр не представлял никакой угрозы в своем нынешнем состоянии.

Мысли об этом пролетели в мозгу Дофельда за секунды, пока они с девушкой рассматривали друг друга с шокированным видом.

А потом Дофельд сделал то, над чем потом долго раздумывал. Он отошел в сторону.

В полной тишине девушка прошла мимо него, таща на себе магистра Кайло Рена, и, кажется, ежесекундно ожидала, что лейтенант Митака выстрелит ей в спину. Когда они с Реном скрылись, Митака досчитал про себя до двадцати, зашел в лифт и нажал на кнопку закрытия дверей, намереваясь уведомить руководство о перебежчике, когда он доедет до нужной ему палубы.


	8. От тебя зависящее

Посадив на ладан дышащий транспортник на утрамбованную площадку среди множества других кораблей, Рей торопливо отстегнулась и бросилась к Кайло. Он потерял сознание. Отчасти это было неплохо, потому что Рей собиралась говорить за них двоих.

Но с другой стороны — ей опять предстояло тащить его на себе, а ни сил, ни времени не оставалось.

Корабль, подходивший под описание, стоял неподалеку. Даже не напрягая зрение Рей могла увидеть, кто ждет ее у опущенного трапа. Финн и По — действительно, кого ещё Финн мог найти?

Выражение лица Финна, когда он увидел, кого тащит на себе Рей, быстро сменилось с радостного на настороженное, а его рука дернулась к оружию.

— Финн, нет! — рявкнула Рей, из последних сил вволакивая Рена на рампу. — Свои!

По следил за ними, нахмурившись, его рука тоже лежала на оружии.

— Рей, скажи мне, что есть объяснение тому, что ты тащишь на наш корабль Кайло Рена, а не добиваешь его? — спросил Финн.

— Есть, — тяжело выдохнула Рей, — но мне нужно хотя бы перевести дыхание. Поднимайте аппарель, надо спешить!

По подчинился, но глаз не сводил с Рена, которого Рей успешно сгрузила на узкое длинное сиденье, вытянувшееся вдоль стены, и сама, облегченно вздохнув, уселась рядом.

— Это он был нашим агентом, — сказала девушка. — Я объясню, но позже. Сейчас надо взлетать.

— Твоего ж криффа, — негромко сказал По. В этот момент Кайло пришел в себя и заговорил.

— Сноук жив, — слабо сказал Кайло, — я не смог убить его.

— Нужно спешить! — выпалила Рей, вскакивая на ноги и судорожно ища аптечку. Ей хотелось бы поговорить с друзьями прежде, чем Рен окончательно придет в себя и станет дееспособным. Или опасным. Или вообще заговорит. — Взлетаем! Первый Орден скоро будет здесь.

— Сноук жив, — повторил Кайло, слепо глядя в потолок, и теперь его услышали и По с Финном. Они переглянулись.

— Что должно было произойти, — негромко заметил Финн, — чтобы один из первых людей Ордена перешёл на сторону Сопротивления?

— А что должно было произойти, чтобы то же самое сделал штурмовик? — ответила Рей вопросом на вопрос.

— Это другое, — возразил Финн.

— Ладно, если мы и впрямь хотим улететь, надо стартовать, — решительно сказал По и направился в кабину пилота. Финн остался, пристально глядя на Рена. Кайло попытался встать, и Рей пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы удержать его на койке.

— Сноук, — прохрипел Кайло, — он…

— Финн, дай аптечку, — взмолилась Рей. — Пожалуйста.

Бывший штурмовик подчинился, но сомнение из его глаз никуда не делось.

— Я справлюсь, — сказала Рей, принимая аптечку. — Спасибо. Посмотри, может По нужна помощь?

— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Финн. — Мне кажется, здесь я нужнее.

— Нет, — категорично ответила Рей, набирая в шприц успокоительного. Кайло резко дернулся от укола, и в какой-то момент она испугалась, что игла могла сломаться, но, к счастью, шприц остался цел и невредим. Тяжелое ощущение, расходящееся вокруг Рена, постепенно угасало, как и его сознание, но постоянно казалось, что рядом с ней гудит рядом что-то большое и нестабильное, как огромный рой.

Убедившись, что Рен спит, Рей сделала ему еще несколько уколов и встала. Взглянула на Финна.

— Нам надо поговорить, — сказала она, наконец, и вздохнула. — Всем, включая По.

— Идем, — Финн покосился на Кайло. — Надеюсь, он не проснется, пока тебя не будет.

В рубке было тесно. Финн уселся в кресло второго пилота, Рей встала между ними, но ей приходилось слегка пригибаться, потому что потолок был низкий. За транспаристилом сияли разноцветные хвосты проносящихся мимо звезд, ровно и успокаивающе гудели двигатели.

— За нами нет погони? — спросила Рей у Дэмерона.

— Пока не могу сказать, — ответил По. — Сделаем еще пару прыжков, сбросим несколько обманок… Тогда и поглядим.

Повисло молчание. Финн и По переглянулись и взглянули на Рей, как по команде.

— Финн, По, я надеюсь на вас, — сказала Рей. — На ваше молчание. Прежде чем вы что-то возразите: магистр Люк прекрасно обо всем осведомлен.

— Я не могу ничего обещать, — ответил По, хмурясь. — Учитывая, _кто_ наш пассажир…

— От этого зависит победа Сопротивления и Республики, — воззвала Рей. — Это не вопрос личной мести.

— Дело отнюдь не в мести, Рей, — серьезно ответил По. — Или не только в мести. Кстати, когда выйдем из гипера, хоть пляши вокруг него, но заставь снять одежду, вышвырнем ее к хатту во внешний люк. Там могут быть жучки.

Вот же крифф! Об этом Рей совсем не подумала!

— Голый Кайло Рен на корабле Сопротивления. Могло бы звучать как шутка, — пробормотал Финн.

— И кто кроме магистра знает об этом? — продолжил По.

— Я не могу сказать точно, — ответила Рей. — У меня есть координаты, куда нужно прибыть, если извлечение увенчается успехом, — она положила на приборную доску перед По крошечную микросхему. — Это все.

По кивнул, повертел микросхему в пальцах и просто сказал:

— Сделаем.

 

***

 

Кайло проспал несколько часов. За это время Рей почти убедила Финна, что ей не требуется его присутствие, когда она будет разговаривать с Реном. Необходимость скрывать часть правды тяготила, но Рей понимала, что расскажи она о своих приключениях в ледяных пещерах на пару с Реном, то это вызовет еще больше вопросов.

Она почувствовала, что Кайло пробуждается, находясь на другом конце корабля, проверяя вместе с Финном двигатели. Извинившись, она взяла собранную с миру по нитке одежду и поспешила к Рену

Он лежал и рассеянно глядел в потолок, только-только проснувшись. Услышав шаги и увидев Рей с мешком в руках, он уставился на него.

— Что это? — спросил Кайло, сонно растирая глаза.

— Новые вещи, — Рей швырнула в его сторону мешком. — Переодевайся. А еще мы решили, что в твоем наряде могут быть жучки.

— Один я вынул еще на «Финализаторе», насчет всего остального не знаю, — Кайло сел и поморщился, прижав руку к ране на боку.

— Снимай одежду, я осмотрю тебя, — потребовала Рей.

Кайло поднял голову и встретился с ней взглядом. Его губы растянулись в слабой ухмылке.

— А если я стесняюсь?

— Мне казалось, что в пещерах мы видели достаточно, — ответила Рей. — Я могу отвернуться, пока ты будешь переодеваться. Если тебе нужно в душ, я отведу тебя…

— Я сам дойду, — резко ответил Кайло.

— Ладно, — примирительно сказала Рей. — Как хочешь.

Рен принялся стаскивать с себя одежду. Рей топталась рядом, разрываемая желаниями помочь и не мешать. Казалось, что Кайло отлично справляется без нее, и мысли Рей потекли в другом направлении. Несмотря на то, что в пещерах они нагляделись друг на друга, Рей поняла, что ее смущает вид полуобнаженного Кайло. В пещерах, говоря начистоту, ей было глубоко плевать, как он выглядел, потому что всю энергию они тратили на то, чтобы выбраться, а не на то, чтобы обдумать увиденное.

Теперь же у Рей были и силы, и время, и она поняла, что лучше переключить свое внимание на что-нибудь другое. На раны, которые нужно обработать, и думать о Кайло исключительно как о товарище, который нуждается в помощи.

— Ты… — начала Рей, когда Кайло собрал старую одежду в мешок и кинул ей. Едва-едва поймав ее, Рей немедленно уставилась в пол. — Такой бледный.

— Извини, мне некогда было получать красивый загар, — ответил Кайло. Он прикинул длину штанов, которые ему достались, и мрачно посмотрел на Рей: — Серьезно?

— Извини, мне некогда было искать тебе подходящую одежду, — ответила Рей. — Я даже не думала, что тебе _придется_ искать одежду.

— Неважно, — Кайло начал надевать штаны и поморщился от боли.

— Помочь? — осторожно спросила Рей.

— Не надо. — Со вздохом Кайло кое-как надел штаны и растянулся на лежанке. — Думаю, до душа я доберусь потом.

Рей достала аптечку, вытащила упаковку бакта-пластырей и присела рядом с Кайло.

— Все-таки хорошо, что световой меч прижигает рану, — заметила она, осторожно очищая раневую поверхность и прилаживая пластырь сверху.

Кайло поморщился, но ничего не сказал.

— У нас есть обезболивающее, — заметила Рей. — Его немного, но…

— Не нужно.

— Ладно, — послушно согласилась Рей.

Она закончила обрабатывать рану, внимательно осмотрела тело Кайло, на предмет других ранений и удовлетворенно кивнула.

— Теперь спи, — сказала она. — Мы еще не скоро прилетим. Маршрут уж очень запутанный.

— Не думаю, что смогу уснуть, — ответил Кайло. Он попытался устроиться поудобнее, но замер, болезненно жмурясь.

— Что с тобой? — настороженно спросила Рей. — Есть другие раны? Все-таки нужно обезболивающее.

— Нет, — сказал Кайло.

— Но я же чувствую, что что-то не так, — упрямо возразила Рей.

— Это… не физическая рана, — ответил Кайло нехотя.

— Ее оставил Сноук?

— А ты как думаешь?

— И что делать?

— Все раны когда-нибудь заживают, — Кайло безразлично пожал плечами, но Рей не доверяла его словам. Она чувствовала растекающееся вокруг Рена желание остаться в одиночестве, и решила, что одному ему действительно будет лучше.

— Зови, если что, — сказала Рей, но Рен не ответил.

Спустя пару часов Рей вернулась, чтобы проверить его и поменять повязки, и увидела, что он по-прежнему бодрствует, так и не поменяв позы. За ней увязался и Финн, и Рей это совсем не радовало, но она понимала, что бесконечно держать их всех в разных комнатах не выйдет. Пусть лучше сейчас они поймут, что теперь не враги друг другу, вне зависимости от того, что было, и что они чувствуют.

Кайло молчал, пока она делала инъекции и лепила повязки с бактой, безропотно подчинялся требованиям повернуться или сменить положение. Его молчание пугало. Рей даже начала сомневаться, правильно ли она поступила, приведя его сюда. Можно было сменить транспорт собой, залечь ненадолго на какой-нибудь мелкой планетке… Финн в свою очередь пристально и долго рассматривал Рена, совершенно не скрываясь, и находиться между ними было подобно тому, как находиться рядом с высоким шпилем в сильную грозу.

— Каково это, — спросил вдруг Финн, — быть предателем?

Рей замерла. Воздух сгустился будто перед взрывом.

Кайло ответил Финну столь же долгим взглядом и сказал:

— Не самое приятное ощущение.

— Не сомневаюсь, — едко ответил Финн. Подхватив куртку, он ушел в рубку к По, а Рей получила возможность заняться Реном без лишних глаз.

— Я понимаю, что никто из вас не рад, — тихо заметила она. — Мы почти долетели.

— Он не в курсе, — спросил Кайло, кивая на рубку, — что я уже дважды предатель? Можно вводить почетную должность…

— Хватит, — прервала его Рей. Ей совсем не нравилось, куда ведет тот разговор. Она помнила, каким уставшим и сломленным выглядел Кайло порой, но сейчас в нем появилось что-то новое. Он был похож на человека, идущего по тонкому мосту над обрывом, намеренно раскачивающего во время ходьбы.

— Я всегда считал, — продолжил Кайло негромко, — что предательство — удел слабаков. Пытался оправдать свои действия тем, что они не были тайными, но на самом деле… Кто я после этого?

— Человек, который вконец запутался, — ответила Рей, хотя на язык ей просилось другое, менее цензурное слово. Желание Рена выговориться ее совсем не радовало, потому что она боялась, что от своих персональных проблем он может перейти на их общие.

Их положение после побега было шатким, как карточный домик. Рей до сих пор сомневалась, не пристрелят ли их обоих?

— Как ты можешь быть уверена, что я не предам тебя завтра? Что не брошу все опять и не вернусь к Ордену?

— Никак, — честно ответила Рей. — Но если ты все-таки сделаешь это, я не стану отсиживаться на острове, а догоню тебя и надеру тебе зад.

С губ Кайло сорвался тихий смешок.

— Успокоила, — сказал Рен. — Меня это вполне устраивает.

— Я закончила с ранами, — сказала Рей. — Тебе все-таки надо поспать. У нас есть время, прежде чем мы прибудем.

— А ты будешь здесь со мной? — спросил Кайло. — Хочется быть уверенным, что твои друзья не пристрелят меня в порыве гнева.

— Буду, — ответила Рей. — Конечно буду.

Она помогла Кайло устроиться поудобнее и добавила чуть погодя:

— И они никого не убивают в порыве гнева.

 

***

 

Перед самым прибытием Рей оставила друзей в рубке и вернулась к Рену. Он выглядел гораздо лучше, раны почти зажили, но что-то в его облике не давало Рей покоя.

— Почти на месте, — сообщила она. — И никто никого не убил.

— А что думают твои друзья, насчет того, что им приходится перевозить одного из самых известных убийц в Галактике? Они случайно не сделали со мной голо-снимки, пока я валялся в отключке?

— Не льсти себе, — Рей фыркнула. — Они не в восторге, но отлично держутся.

— Я мог бы поработать с их памятью, — заметил Рен. — Они бы не вспомнили… и никому не рассказали, что видели нас вдвоем.

— Нет! — отрезала Рей. — Я доверяю им.

— Но они не доверяют мне, — возразил Кайло. — И вполне обоснованно. Я понимаю их чувства.

— Неужели? — Рей преувеличенно удивлённо вскинула брови. — Кто бы мог подумать.

Координаты вывели их к небольшой голубой планете в бинарной солнечной системе. Это была не база Сопротивления, отнюдь. Но это был один из республиканских лояльных миров, который не подчинялся Первому Ордену. Местом встречи было небольшое обветшалое поместье на краю города, возле которого они сели. Царила середина дня, в знойной тиши под светом двух призрачных далёких солнц они проследовали под каменной аркой ворот по широкой мощёной дороге, в щели которой пробивалась фиолетовая трава.

Дом, к которому они пришли, был совсем небольшой, окруженный чахлым заросшим садом. На ступенях входа их уже ожидали двое — синекожий наутолан и Люк Скайуокер. Старый джедай внимательным взглядом окинул племянника, но ничего не сказал. Финн и По отправились внутрь вместе с ним, а Рей и Кайло преградил дорогу его спутник.

— Подождите здесь, — сказал им наутолан и тоже ушел в дом.

Они остались одни.

— Прогуляемся? — предложил Рен и не дожидаясь ответа побрел в обход дома, по узкой тропинке, выложенной плиткой. Рей, чуть замешкавшись, последовала за ним. Она чувствовала себя как на проверке, будто это ей сейчас будут задавать вопросы.

За домом расстилалась огромная сухая пустошь — лишь на самом горизонте были видны силуэты каких-то зданий. Вправо и влево — рыжевато-коричневая растрескавшаяся земля, без единого живого листочка или какого-нибудь возвышения.

Циклопические размеры этой огромной высохшей грязевой лужи — или, чем бы оно ни было — привлекали к себе внимание. С поросших кустарником и высокой травой берегов, из садов доносились посвистывания и гомон местной живности, а пустошь была мертва и тиха.

Рей вглядывалась в дымку на горизонте, бессмысленно скользила взглядом по узору из трещин

— Ты не должна была за мной приходить, — заметил Кайло.

— Почему? — спросила Рей.

Кайло не ответил. Мысленно, Рей продолжила разговор с ним:

«Если бы я не пришла, как думаешь, я бы почувствовала твою смерть? Была бы она легкой? Вряд ли. Возможно, это было не самое умное мое решение, но оно мое. И я готова отвечать за последствия этого решения. Хочешь ты этого, или нет, но мы теперь связаны».

И когда Рей почти поняла, как лучше высказать эту мысль Кайло, без лишних слов, как объяснить ему, зачем она пошла за ним, за их спинами послышались шаги, и Рей с Кайло повернулись навстречу пришедшему за ними наутолану.

За их спинами послышались шаги, и Рей с Кайло повернулись навстречу пришедшему.

— Мы готовы, — сказал он. — Можете войти.

Внутри здание было столь же ветхим, сколь и снаружи. Старинная мебель, потемневшие фрески и дерево, потертая и раскрошившаяся по краям плитка пола. Если кто-то и жил тут, то он явно не заботился его внешним видом.

В небольшом зале сидели Финн и По, судя по их лицам — они только что живо обсуждали что-то, но замолчали, когда увидели приближающихся к ним Рей, Рена и наутолана.

В дальней комнате у старинного арочного камина расположились магистр Скайуокер, мужчина с генеральскими шевронами, чье имя Рей позабыла, и неизвестный Рей бородатый грузный старик с колючим взглядом из-под густых бровей. Волосы у него на голове были уложены в сложную прическу, никак не сочетавшуюся с изрезанным морщинами сердитым лицом. Он единственный из присутствующих был одет впечатляюще: в многослойные одежды из дорогих тканей с богатой вышивкой.

Наутолан закрыл двери за ними, и из темного угла крадучись выбрался дроид-охранник и занял позицию возле дверей.

Повисла тишина. Присутствующие разглядывали Рена, Рен сверлил мрачным взглядом неизвестного Рей мужчину.

— Нечасто встретишь перебежчика из высших военных кругов первого ордена, — заметил наутолан. — Нам хотелось бы знать причину.

— Я уже говорил, — возразил Скайуокер, — что сейчас это не самое главное. Первый Орден сейчас в движении: перегруппировывают войска, меняют пароли… Они прекрасно знают, сколь много Кайло Рен может рассказать.

— Для вас, магистр, это, может быть и не главное, — проскрипел старик. — Однако я не склонен доверять нашему… новому знакомому.

— Вся та информация, что вы исправно получали последний месяц — от него, — отрезал Люк.

— Прекрасно, — сухо ответил старик. — Очень рад. Но это никак не влияет на степень моего доверия.

— Может быть, юная леди поделится с нами своими соображениями, — заметил наутолан, — можем ли мы доверять Кайло Рену? Насколько я знаю, она присутствовала при моменте, когда _магистр_ решил сменить сторону.

Рей удивлённо посмотрела на Скайуокера, а потом перевела взгляд на наутолана.

— Я не думаю, — осторожно сказала она, — что имею право говорить о его мотивах. Но я доверяю ему, как самой себе.

В этих словах была ложь, потому что, глядя на состояние Рена, Рей побоялась бы доверить ему и паек разогреть, настолько нестабильным он выглядел. Но говорить об этому собравшимся тут посчитала излишним. Они вошли сюда вдвоем, как свободные люди, и выйти должны были так же.

— Но что заставило тебе довериться ему? — спросил наутолан. — Вы сталкивались до этого. Ты знаешь, кто он, скольких людей убил по приказу Сноука и по своему собственному желанию. И сейчас вдруг он бросает все и приходит к Сопротивлению. Это подозрительно. Нам нужна веская причина, чтобы доверять ему тоже.

Рей задержала дыхание и одним духом выговорила:

— Я доверяю ему, потому что знаю, что он чувствует. Я тоже это чувствую.

Все взгляды в комнате обратились к ней.

— Вы знали об этом? — спросил у Скайуокера старик в богатых одеждах.

— Да, но… — Люк встретился взглядом с Рей и добавил:

— Я решил, что это не представляет опасности.

— Прекрасно, — старик саркастично усмехнулся. — Ученица, подслушивающая мысли магистра Рыцарей Рен, с полного разрешения своего учителя. Что еще по-вашему не представляет опасности? Может быть рафтары не опасны? Или ворнскры — как думаете?

— Это не подслушивание! — возразила Рей. — Это…

— Что? — спросил старик.

— Сочувствие, — тихо выговорила Рей. — Со-чувствие, — повторила она, выделив первую часть. — Я не подслушивала. И не хотела, чтобы так вышло. Никто не хотел. Но я могу гарантировать его честность.

— А кто может гарантировать нам твою честность? — спросил наутолан.

— Я, — ответил Люк. — Все это происходило с моего согласия. И я был готов взять на себя ответственность за последствия. Устранить их, если бы пришлось.

Рей вздрогнула. Люк не врал, и только что завуалировано сообщил, что был готов убить ее, если окажется, что это она помогает Кайло, а не он им.

— Их последние дела говорят сами за себя, — добавил Люк. — Я считаю, что этого достаточно.

Они с наутоланом некоторое время мерились взглядами, и синекожий гуманоид отвел взгляд первым.

— Хорошо, — негромко сказал он.

Теперь фокус внимания присутствующих сместился на Кайло Рена. Рей тоже наблюдала за ним, стараясь не выдать своего волнения. О чем его будут спрашивать? О мотивах? Или это будет что-то вроде перекрестного допроса? Кайло выглядел на удивление спокойно для человека, который только что дезертировал, едва не убив Верховного Лидера, равнодушно рассматривая собравшихся.

— Что ты можешь рассказать нам о Первом Ордене? — спросил его бородатый старик.

Рен пожал плечами и ответил:

— Все.

И его голос показался Рей безжизненным, как та растрескавшейся пустошь за домом

***

После долгого утомительного разговора, длившегося несколько часов, наконец наступил перерыв. В соседней комнате дроиды накрыли скромный стол, и Рей, едва приблизившись к нему, залпом выпила почти кувшин воды и рухнула в кресло. В горле у нее пересохло, а ноги не держали. Там уже сидели По и Финн, к ним же присоединился наутолан. Рей полагала, что Люк и Рен тоже подойдут, но Люк сказал что-то племяннику, и они вдвоем удалились по коридору. Рей приподнялась в кресле, глядя им в спины, жалея, что не может услышать, о чем они говорят. Она понимала, что это, скорее всего, личное, но ее снедало беспокойство.

Мужчина в богатой одежде, тяжело ковыляя и опираясь на руку генерала, приблизился к друзьям и тоже поглядел вслед Рену и Скайуокеру.

— Вы выбрали неподходящего человека, — заметил он.

— Ещё бы, — в сердцах заметил Финн. — Не переживайте, мы знаем, что он опасен.

— Дело не только в нем, — мужчина нехорошо усмехнулся. — Его мучают демоны. А свойство демонов таково, что сожрав очередную жертву, они переключаются на тех, кто поблизости.

По и Финн смотрели на мужчину так, будто не верили, что он говорит это всерьез. А Рей знала, о чем он говорит. Или ей казалось, что знает.

 

***

 

Шаттл тряхнуло в последний раз, и он окончательно остановился.

— Как и просили — мягкая посадка, — ответила Рей, с трудом распрямляя пальцы и отпуская штурвал.

— Как далеко мы от базы? — спросил Финн, обращаясь к кому-то сзади.

— Близко, — раздался голос По. — Всего в пятистах метрах от входа — это хорошая новость. Плохая — что при таких погодных условиях эти пятьсот метров будут для нас как четыре километра.

Остывающий на ледяном воздухе Хота металл пощелкивал. За иллюминаторами все было мутно-белесым, а в транспаристил стучала ледяная крупа. Разглядеть даже очертания старой базы повстанцев было просто невозможно, сколько бы любопытствующие ни приникали к иллюминаторам.

Оценив обстановку Финн, уже носивший капитанские нашивки, призвал к тишине и вниманию.

— Будем двигаться по цепочке, на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга. Наденьте маски, не оставляйте руки открытыми, они вам еще понадобятся, — Финн оглядел их маленький отряд и его взгляд остановился на Рене, который намеренно дистанцироваться от прочих. — Если впереди идущий упал, помогаете подняться. Если сзади идущий, то по цепочке передайте сигнал притормозить. Веревок у нас нет, поэтому рассчитывать можно только на свою реакцию и реакцию товарищей. Всем ясно? Из строя не выбегать, идём за направляющим.

По помахал рукой, показывая, кто тут направляющий. Возражений и вопросов ни у кого не было.

Стали готовиться к выходу, утепляясь так, как только можно. Местность была пересеченной, и хоть снег и смерзся местами в наст, его пересекали трещины, а тут и там высились надутые ледяные торосы. А где-то намело глубокие сугробы.

— Рей, ты будешь в середине. Бен, — Финн вновь подарил ему долгий взгляд, — замыкающий.

Рен не выказал несогласия, и они собрались наружу.

Конспирации ради новое имя, на котором настояли, было аналогично старому. Фамилия не называлась, в лицо Кайло Рена знали единицы, а Бена Соло почти никто не помнил. Для большинства он был еще одним рядовым членом сопротивления, товарищем Скайуокера.

Единодушно решили, что его присутствие было бы слишком опасным. Ему — и Рей, как его сопровождающему — предстояло отправиться вдвоем на разведывательную миссию. «К банте на рога» — как высказался По, и был совершенно прав. Их обоих — и Рей, и Кайло — хотели убрать подальше. Им не доверяли.

Их миссия была лишь отвлечением внимания, попыткой отыскать нити, ведущие к прошлому Сноука. Рен воспринял эту новость равнодушно и с молчаливым согласием, его мнения Рей не спрашивала, но ей и не нужно было. Его состояние ухудшалось. И если до попытки убийства Сноука он, казалось, держался за какую-то цель, то сейчас будто дрейфовал по течению. Но это было затишье перед бурей, и именно Рей приходилось следить, чтобы успеть принять меры.

Когда она прощалась с Люком, у них состоялся странный разговор, смысл которого ускользал от Рей. Будто Люк пытался сказать ей что-то, но опасался говорить прямо.

— Подвергай сомнению любую информацию, — заметил Люк, обнимая ее. До отлета оставалось меньше получаса, в ангаре царила суета, и он склонился ее уху. — И не верь учителю, только потому, что он учитель.

— Разве кодекс учит этому? — Рей вопросительно подняла брови.

— Разве ты следуешь кодексу безукоризненно? — спросил ее Скайуокер. Рей потупилась:

— Но я и не джедай…

— Да? А кто же ты?

— Я… ваш падаван.

— А если я исчезну, кем ты будешь?

— В смысле исчезнете? — насторожилась Рей.

— Пропаду. Снова уйду в изгнание или окажусь убит. Кем ты тогда будешь?

— Не знаю… Причем здесь это?

— При том, что мне хочется быть уверенным, что если со мной что-то случится, ты сможешь мыслить здраво.

— Что с вами может случиться? — спросила Рей. — Тем более сейчас, когда удача на нашей стороне.

— Я бы не назвал это удачей. Мы все ещё очень мало знаем о Сноуке: кто он, откуда у него деньги на финансирование Ордена… Может статься, что у него в рукаве припрятана ещё пара жутких козырей. Поэтому я предпочитаю быть настороже. Будь и ты.

— Но ведь вы не исчезнете? — спросила Рей с подозрением. — Не исчезнете?

— Я приложу к этому все усилия, — ответил Люк. — Но если вы с… Беном останетесь сами по себе, пожалуйста, воздержись от необдуманных поступков.

И если последняя фраза несла в себе очевидный для Рей смысл — от них с Реном явно пытались ненавязчиво избавиться, то мрачные слова Люка о том, что он может исчезнуть, заставили ее переживать еще и о нем. Когда она обдумывала все это, казалось, что голова у нее пухнет, не в силах вместить столько информации. И в момент слабости Рей решила, что тактика Рена — просто плыть по течению — не самая худшая. А когда они покинули корабль, то думать о чем-то еще стало просто невозможно.

Ледяной ветер сбивал с ног, стараясь вытянуть из них тепло. Руки и ноги под тонкой одеждой мгновенно закоченели, а маска на лице заиндевела. Финн знаком показал «Двигаемся» — и они с По первыми пошли вперед, а за ними шеренгой потянулись остальные, сжимаясь и покачиваясь под порывами ветра.

Ноги увязали в снегу. Идти по нему было так же сложно, как по песку, но песок хотя бы не налипал на тебя, утяжеляя. Приходилось петлять, и иногда снег сменялся льдом, и они шли, неловко поскальзываясь и цепляясь друг за друга.

Наконец смутные очертания горы в белесой мгле превратились во вмерзшее в снег сооружение. Они подошли к дверям, сгрудившись в кучу. Рей тряслась от холода, растирая замерзшие руки.

«Почему они не открываются дверь? — думала она. — Отчего так долго? Может мне попробовать? А вдруг замок совсем не откроется?»

И когда она уже была готова предложить свой световой меч вместо ключа, раздалось шипение и скрежет примерзшей двери, уползающей в паз. Они ввалились в переходник, наполнив его паром своего дыхания, и По запер двери за ними. Казалось, что внутри еще холоднее, но там хотя бы не было пронизывающего ветра.

Разматывая кусок ткани, выполняющий роль шарфа, Рей оглядывалась. Темные коридоры, вырубленные прямо во льду, покрытые инеем металлические двери и балки. Свет давали только принесенные группой фонари, но По уже вскрывал щиток, пытаясь узнать, есть ли здесь энергия, и хватит ли ее на обогрев и освещение.

— Солнечные батареи заледенели и их занесло снегом, но некоторые еще работают, — объявил Дэмерон. — Надо выбрать место, отрубить все прочие соединения и обогревать его. А еще нам нужна команда добровольцев, готовых выйти и проверить батареи.

— Сначала найдем место для лагеря, — ответил Финн. — Часть коридоров наверняка обрушена, да и не хотелось бы далеко удаляться отсюда… По, есть план коридоров?

— Будет электричество — будет и план, — ответил По.

Потом началась работа, но очень скоро у них появились энергия и тепло. Отыскали также и старый законсервированный ангар, полный техники — настоящее подспорье, это была первая радостная новость за долгое время.

Среди суеты Рей все же находила моменты, чтобы присмотреться к Рену. Он выглядел как обычно, но Рей чувствовала в нем что-то, молчаливый тяжелый вопрос, который он вынашивал. Она выкроила момент незадолго до отбоя, чтобы переговорить с ним. На заброшенной холодной базе было много уединенных мест, но провести там больше пятнадцати минут было трудно — холод гнал прочь.

 

***

 

Впервые за долгое время оставшись один — ни конвоиров, ни тюремщиков, ни назойливого внимания Рей или Люка или их болванов-товарищей — Кайло растерялся. Он так долго хотел остаться один, чтобы привести в порядок свои мысли, но теперь в его голове было пусто. Все, что он ощущал — тяжелое, давящее ощущение в груди, словно он забыл что-то сделать, а теперь уже не сможет сделать этого никогда.

В каком-то смысле так оно и было. Он самонадеянно решил, что сможет исправить все, убив Сноука. Какая-то его часть, возможно, хотела погибнуть при этом, героически спасти всех разом. Разумеется, это была чушь — за спиной Сноука толпилась куча претендентов на его трон, а сам Кайло хотел жить гораздо больше, чем полагал. А убить Сноука оказалось непросто. Ему не нужен был световой меч, чтобы уничтожать врагов. Все, что смог Кайло — оставить на его перекошенном лице обугленный росчерк, подобный тому, что украшал его собственное.

Это — и все. А потом он получил рану собственным мечом и вынужден был бежать, употребив последние силы на то, чтобы заставить лопнуть огромное обзорное окно из транспаристила в тронном зале. Это спасло ему жизнь, и на короткое время он даже подумал, что справился. Что Сноук мертв, погиб в вакууме.

Увы, это было не так.

— Ты рассчитывал спрятаться от меня, мальчик?

Кайло резко крутанулся вокруг себя, но в покрытой инеем и снегом рукотворной пещере он был один. Лишь тьма сгущалась в углах. Сгущалась и крепла. Фонарь над головой, такой яркий, замигал и словно потерял в яркости.

— Ты не сможешь убежать. Я всегда буду рядом.

Кайло обернулся, будучи уверенным, что голос раздавался из-за спины, но там никого не было. Но он чувствовал присутствие Сноука, чувствовал его так, словно он был рядом — только руку протянуть. Без колебаний, Кайло вытащил меч — его вернули ему в тайне, скорее всего, Рей выкрала его, но она ничего об этом не сказала, а Кайло не стал спрашивать. Алое лезвие загудело, но светлее от него не стало, наоборот, темнота стала гуще, и Кайло оставалось полагаться только на свои чувства.

Где же ты, где? Как ты оказался здесь? Издевательский смех снова зазвучал в пустом коридоре, и Кайло повернулся на звук. Теперь он видел — древнее существо, замершее в тенях. Худые костистые руки, выцветшие глаза, деформированный череп.

Подняв меч, Кайло бросился на него, под аккомпанемент издевательского хохота.

Сноук уворачивался от него с легкостью, не присущей старому мешку с костями, каковым он являлся. Он уходил от ударов легко, как юноша, и продолжал говорить, насмехаясь над Кайло, называя его сопляком, жалким подражателем и трусом, будя внутри горючую, едкую ненависть. Кайло уже почти не видел ничего — только образ Сноука и собственный пылающий меч. Наконец, удача изменила старику, и, уходя от очередного удара, он упал, продолжая смеяться. Кайло занес меч готовясь нанести финальный удар… но не смог опустить его. Разум кричал, что стоит ему промедлить — и Сноук убьет его, что нужно пользоваться любым преимуществом. Но Кайло не мог.

— Ты так слаб, — шипел Сноук. — Ну же! Докажи, что ты достойный потомок Энакина Скайуокера! Или ты настолько труслив, что не можешь убить меня, даже безоружного и лежащего на земле?

— Нет, — выдавил Кайло. Собственный голос, каркающий, показался ему чужим и искаженным. Часть его хотела рассечь иссохшее существо перед ни пополам, но что-то еще в его голове просило этого не делать. Кайло медленно опустил меч, глядя на Сноука и ожидая его действий.

— Ну же, — повторил Сноук, но что-то менялось. Тьма отступала, рассеивалась, а его образ расплывался, теряя плотность. В коридор вернулось освещение, и Кайло увидел, чувствуя, как леденеет все внутри, что перед ним — не Сноук. На полу перед ним лежала Рей, расширившимися глазами глядя на него. Меча при ней не было.

Кайло выключил свой и медленно повесил его на пояс, и так же медленно протянул ей руку и помог встать.

Рей вцепилась в его руку, но в ее глазах плескалась настороженность.

— Что это было? — спросила она. — Я звала тебя. Почему…

— Сноук, — ответил Кайло. — Я… мне казалось, что он пришел сюда за мной, и я попытался убить его снова.

— Неужели он может такое? — ошарашено спросила Рей. — Он же за сотни парсеков отсюда, как он… — она сглотнула и продолжила: — Как нам убить его, если он так легко может забраться в твою голову?

— Никак, — ответил Кайло. — Старики были правы. Из меня вам плохой помощник. Надо было действовать раньше. Я должен был действовать раньше.

— Если он настолько силен, — возразила Рей, — кто знает, получилось бы у тебя или нет? Ты мог просто погибнуть, а это гораздо хуже.

— Я не смог убить его, — глухо сказал Кайло. Он отвернулся и медленно отошел в сторону, чуть сутулясь, без цели, просто стремясь оказаться подальше. — Снова. Я мог убить его. Я чувствовал, что могу. Но я… передумал.

— Это хорошо, — выдохнула Рей. — Что не стал убивать его.

«Хотя бы потому, что я была на его месте».

Подойдя к Кайло, Рей молча обняла его со спины — в плотной одежде это выглядело так, словно она слегка обхватила его, вцепившись в его плечи. Кайло глядел прямо перед собой, не шевелясь, уйдя куда-то внутрь себя, и все, что Рей могла почувствовать — вздыбленную мешанину эмоций, тоску, страх, разочарование и горечь.

«Старики были правы», — подумала Рей. Кайло Рен сейчас не мог помочь никому, в том числе самому себе.

Так их и нашел Финн.

— Рей, — окликнул он девушку. — Если ты не занята, — в его голосе отчетливо прозвучал сарказм, — нам сейчас требуется помощь, — и переведя взгляд на Рена, Финн добавил:

— Любая помощь.

— Хорошо.

Рен выпрямился, освободился из неловких объятий Рей и быстрым шагом покинул их, едва не задев Финна плечом.

Рей молча смотрела ему вслед, а Финн мрачно смотрел на нее.

— Не нужно мне ничего объяснять, Рей, — сказал он. — Я все понял.

— Что понял? — непонимающе переспросила Рей. Слова Финна пришли из какого-то другого мира, в котором были и другие проблемы, кроме психологического состояния Кайло Рена, и Рей силой заставила себя вернуться туда.

— Ты любишь его, — коротко ответил Финн. И добавил с обвинительной интонацией:

— _Его_!

— Что? — повторила Рей, чувствуя в себе неуместное желание рассмеяться. — Нет. Я не влюблена, что ты… Я люблю тебя — как друга. Но с ним… это сложнее, — Рей нахмурилась. — Это… Сила. Она связала нас, и я не могу игнорировать это. Я даже не назвала бы это дружбой, это… со-чувствие.

— Сила, — повторил Финн, саркастично усмехнувшись.

— Сила, — сказала Рей упрямо. — Я этого не планировала. Не хотела. И когда встретила его в первый раз, после «Старкиллера», только и искала возможность от него избавиться.

— И что изменилось? — спросил Финн.

— Мы с ним изменились. Перед лицом смерти приходится пересмотреть приоритеты, — ответила Рей. Она вздохнула и добавила:

— С чем помочь? Чем скорее мы закончим, тем быстрее мы с Реном уберемся отсюда и перестанем мозолить вам глаза.

— Если честно, — заметил Финн, — я бы предпочел, чтобы Рен убирался один. А ты осталась.

Рей печально улыбнулась и развела руками. Хотела бы она остаться? Конечно. Но некоторые вещи от нее не зависели. А если она могла на что-то повлиять, то должна была это сделать.

— Идем, — сказала она. — Я уже замерзла.


	9. Обсерватория

Предоставленный Сопротивлением корабль был довольно скромным. Рей отчего-то надеялась, что они смогут полететь на «Соколе», но у Чубакки и у Люка были свои планы на него. И он был довольно известным в узких кругах, если на то пошло. Поэтому их новым прибежищем стал маленький транспортник с облезающей краской, тесными коридорами и нервно вибрирующем на взлете двигателем.

— Не нравится мне эта вибрация, — заметил Кайло, когда они с Рей покинули ледяную планету на своем новом старом корабле. — Твои друзья точно не хотят нас угробить таким хитрым способом?

Рей вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Не такой комфортабельный, как «ипсилон», но могло быть и хуже, — резюмировала она.

Кайло фыркнул.

— Ты же не помнишь «ипсилон».

— Могу себе представить, — ответила Рей.

Кайло снисходительно глянул на нее сверху вниз, но Рей уже научилась читать его выражения лица — когда он показывал что-то или хотел что-то показать.

— Не похоже, что опечалена, — заметил Кайло, — несмотря на то, что от нас таким образом просто избавились.

— Нам обеспечили свободу действий, — возразила Рей. — Если Сноука невозможно победить в открытом бою, лоб в лоб, возможно, мы сможем найти другой способ.

Кайло помрачнел. Рей вздохнула и добавила:

— А если не получится, то просто найдем способ подобраться к нему поближе.

Рен не отвечал.

— Ну, давай, — сказала Рей. Она наклонилась к Кайло, держась за спинку его кресла и доверительно сказала:

— Ты столько лет работал на него. Он должен был обмолвиться о чем-то, хоть раз. Откуда он, кто...

— Всего шесть лет, — буркнул Кайло.

— Семь.

— Похоже, ты обо всем осведомлена лучше меня. Может, и искать ты будешь, а я рядом постою?

— Может, — легко согласилась Рей. — Только скажи где?

— Я не знаю, — откликнулся Кайло с легким раздражением в голосе. — Думаешь, Сноук любил делиться подробностями своего прошлого? Как бы не так.

— Но что-то же он рассказывал?

— Да. Как долго он шел к тому, где он сейчас. С намеком, что я недостаточно стараюсь. Правда иногда он мог похвалить… Обычно, делал это очень вовремя.

— Когда ты хотел от него уйти?

— Нет, — Кайло ухмыльнулся. — Как-нибудь я тебе обязательно продемонстрирую.

— Так вот чему учат на Темной стороне. Хвалить вовремя, — ехидно сказала Рей.

— Поверь, это качество присуще всем, кто умеет набирать себе союзников, — ответил Кайло. — Но до этого я сам дошел. Сноук любил вдохновляться примерами прошлого: Дарт Плэгас, Вишейт, Дарт Бэйн. Постоянно говорил, что Сила сама по себе лучший источник информации…

Он осекся. Рей подождала немного и осторожно спросила:

— И?

— Однажды, — медленно сказал Кайло, — он рассказал о своих медитациях в темном храме, на планете, не видевшей солнца. Ее траектория пролегает через Неизведанные регионы, она обходит Галактику по самому краю. И, вероятно, она прибыла откуда-то еще.

— Откуда? — спросила Рей негромко.

Кайло перевел на нее взгляд и ответил:

— _Не_ из нашей Галактики. Когда-нибудь, она ее покинет.

— Тогда нужно поторопиться найти ее, прежде чем она улетит, — заметила Рей.— Это единственная ниточка к его прошлому.

— Он мог соврать, — сказал Кайло. — Пустить по ложному следу. Или просто так запутать.

— Пока это единственное, что у нас есть. — Рей пытливо посмотрела на Рена. — Еще варианты?

Кайло покачал головой:

— Никаких.

— Значит, будем искать бродячую планету из Неизведанных территорий, — решила Рей. — Прежде, чем она улетит за пределы Галактики. Если уже не там.

— Я думаю, что она, в конце концов, вернется. Если она существует… — Кайло махнул рукой и склонился над навигационной панелью.

 

***

 

Опасения Кайло представлялись Рей беспочвенными, но он все же сумел заронить в ее душу сомнения. И когда на всем корабле вырубилось электричество, первая мысль Рей была о том, что это не случайно. Что кто-то подстроил это специально. Разумеется, эта мысль была вызвана легким приступом паники — немудрено запаниковать, когда посреди пустоты космоса, где нет ни одной планеты или станции рядом, вдруг выключается абсолютно все, даже аварийные фонари.

Их счастье, что они были не в гипере, иначе бы их размазало тонким слоем, корабль погрузился в темноту, идя на субсветовой скорости, двигатели заглохли, и он остался двигаться по инерции вслепую.

Рей пощелкала тумблерами, попыталась включить аварийное освещение, но ничего не получалось. Нужно было пробираться в двигательный отсек, и разбираться с проблемой уже там. Мысль о том, случайно ли все выключилось, снова всплыла, но Рей отогнала ее. Корабль был старым. Батареи в аварийных лампах давно могли сесть. Двигатель отключился по той же причине. А она тут, чтобы это исправить и не дать ему сделать это снова.

Рей выбралась в коридор и побрела вперед в полной темноте, выставив руки, чтобы не натолкнуться ни на что. Она зажмурилась, чтобы было легче вспоминать путь: прямо, прямо, а вот тут должен был быть поворот. Когда ее пальцы коснулись чего-то теплого и влажного, от неожиданности Рей коротко вскрикнула.

— Это я, — донеслось из темноты.

— Чтоб тебя! — Рей вздохнула. — Ты тут откуда?

— Из освежителя, — ответил Кайло мрачно. — Я забыл, что когда вырубается питание, все двери автоматически блокируются. Так что дверь там теперь…

Рей нервно хихикнула, а потом спросила:

— Погоди-ка… Так ты что, голый?

— Нет, что ты, я всегда моюсь одетый.

— Неважно, — Рей раздраженно вздохнула снова. — Не пугай меня так. Топай что ли, когда идешь.

Осторожно вытянув одну руки вперед, она сделала маленький шаг в сторону, чтобы не врезаться в Кайло. Она даже немного порадовалась тому, что аварийные фонари не горят.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что могла бы почувствовать, где я стою, если бы хотела?

Рей замерла.

— Но я не хочу, — сказала она неуверенно. — Теперь… в этом ведь нет нужды, правда?

Темнота молчала. А потом голос Кайло ответил:

— Ты права. Нужно разобраться с подачей энергии. Надеюсь, это не…

— Не мои друзья-сопротивленцы, — закончила за него Рей. — Нет. Этот корабль старый. Наверняка какая-то цепь пришла в негодность от старости и перегрузила всю систему.

И она решительно двинулась вперед, внутренне опасаясь врезаться в Кайло. Путь был свободен, но легче Рей себя почему-то не почувствовала.

Кайло пришел помочь ей, когда она сумела оживить часть аварийного освещения, тихонько ругаясь на тидском с вкраплениями хаттеса. Одетый, но Рей все равно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, когда он пришел. К счастью, необходимость привести двигатели в порядок очень скоро загнала ее неуместное смущение подальше. Как Рей и предполагала, это была всего лишь поломка, а скачок напряжения выбил резервную систему. Никто не пытался их убить — так она и сказала.

— Это ты так думаешь, — мрачно сказал Кайло. Весь его вид как бы говорил: «зачем я мылся, если опять пришлось изгваздаться по самые уши» — и Рей не удержалась от улыбки.

— И дверь в душевую все еще сломана, — добавил Кайло.

Рей оглядела себя, потом его, прикинула объем работ и отшутилась:

— Повесим занавеску.

Про себя же она решила, что нога ее не ступит в тот коридор, пока Кайло в душе, и проклятую дверь она починит, как только подвернется возможность.

 

***

 

Где найти планету, если ее нет на звездных картах? К услугам посетителей на Эсфандии была одна из крупнейших обсерваторий. Всего несколько штук таких обсерваторий располагались по всей галактике, наблюдая за определенными секторами космоса. Если где-то и мелькала шальная планета-сирота, то заметить ее могли только там.

Эта обсерватория была значительна еще и тем, что когда-то принадлежала Империи. Сейчас информация о том, что этот комплекс когда-то находился под личным наблюдением Императора, теперь интересовала только историков — и Кайло, который и рассказал об этом Рей. Отсутствие светила и оживленных транспортных потоков, а также близость к Неизведанным Регионам делали это место идеальным для того, чтобы установить на ее орбите огромные телескопы. Сам же комплекс располагался внизу, под прикрытием плотной атмосферы. Прежнего хозяина, да и новых тоже, не интересовали события, происходящие в Галактике. А вот то, что творилось за ее пределами, было покрыто мраком тайны. Туда и были направлены телескопы.

Проблема была в том, что теперь эта обсерватория находилась в ведении Первого Ордена.

— Мне не впервые проникать к Первому Ордену на базы, — с напускной веселостью заметила Рей, хотя на душе у нее было совсем не радостно. — Разберемся.

— Это не военная база, — сказал Кайло. — И охрана там не такая строгая. Смена на телескопе — двадцать два часа, час на возвращение или на прибытие. Корабли ходят по одному и тому же маршруту, все новые корабли проходят проверку.

— И как они выдерживают такую длинную смену?

— Стимы. «Выспишься, когда помрешь», — ответил Кайло. — Но я не думаю, что они злоупотребляют стимуляторами. Это же телескопы, а не боевой пост. Там работают ученые.

— И как нам туда попасть? На одном из грузовых кораблей? — спросила Рей.

— Обсерватория открыта для ученых, если у них есть разрешение, — заметил Кайло. — Если бы у нас было такое разрешение…

— Или ученый с разрешением, — добавила Рей. — Им ведь нужны помощники.

— Хочешь изобразить из себя помощника?

— Почему бы и нет?

— Все что нам нужно — разрешение от какого-нибудь крупного университета и новые удостоверения, — ответил Кайло. — Но, если хочешь, можно изобразить проникновение на один из грузовых кораблей, таясь добраться до открытой для посетителей части комплекса и застрять там, потому что все доступные терминалы заняты понаехавшими астрономами.

— Поняла, — Рей вздохнула и потянулась к передатчику. — Посмотрим, смогут ли в Сопротивлении нам помочь.

Убивая время в ожидании ответа, Рей чинила треклятую дверь душа. Кайло был не в настроении и торчал в рубке, объясняя это тем, что не хочет пропустить ответ. Рей казалось, что он по каким-то причинам ее избегает. Поэтому, когда Рен вдруг появился в коридоре рядом с ней, она удивлённо заметила:

— А как же твое одинокое бдение над передатчиком?

— Я решил, что мое присутствие возле него не требуется.

— А здесь требуется?

— Я могу уйти, если хочешь. — Рей показалось, что она услышала в голосе Кайло обиду.

— Оставайся, — торопливо сказала она. — Развлечешь меня разговором.

— Вряд ли у меня получится. — Кайло привалился к стене, скрестив руки на груди.

— Полагаешь, что мы исчерпали все темы еще в пещерах? — Рей хмыкнула.

— Нет, просто я сейчас мало склонен развлекаться или развлекать кого-либо.

— Тогда просто стой и поддерживай меня своим присутствием, — сказала Рей. — Я не требую, чтобы ты шутил нон-стоп. Просто… — она замялась. — Было бы неплохо, если бы ты иногда говорил, что чувствуешь.

— Зачем? — спросил Кайло.

Рей не ответила, продолжая ковыряться со сломанными сервомоторами двери. Возможно, она слишком много надумала себе из-за того, что чувствовала его настроение. Возможно, она зря решила, что может считать Кайло Рена… если не другом, то кем-то более близким, чем незнакомец. Кто знает, что он думает про себя? Мысли и чувства — это ведь не одно и то же?

— Знаешь, — заметил он, — когда свет погас… На секунду, буквально на одно мгновение мне показалось, что я еще там, а все, что происходило — лишь выверт моего воображения, сон. У меня даже нога заныла.

Рей отложила инструменты, глядя на него снизу вверх в ожидании продолжения.

— А потом вместо теплой воды пошла холодная, — добавил Кайло, и Рей прыснула скорее от неожиданности.

— А если бы здесь был ультразвуковой душ вместо обычного? — спросила она.

— Так бы и остался там гадать, что сон, а что нет, очевидно же, — ответил Кайло.

Веселье ушло так же резко, как и появилось.

— Но там, в темноте был один плюс, — заметил Кайло. Он не смотрел на Рей, а смотрел сквозь нее, будто обращался к самому себе. — Я не слышал ничьих голосов, кроме своего собственного.

— А теперь? — осторожно спросила Рей. Сначала она подумала об их связи, что она точно так же досаждает Кайло, а потом вспомнила инцидент на Хоте.

Кайло пожал плечами.

Раздался тихий сигнал комлинка.

— А вот и ответ, — заметил Кайло. — Поговоришь с ними?

— Да, — Рей поднялась, обтерла руки тряпкой и направилась в рубку. — А ты?

— Если хочешь, могу доделать здесь все за тебя, — ответил Рен. — Это же я ее сломал.

— Ладно, — Рей пожала плечами.

Сопротивление дало добро на их план и договорилось насчет документов. Можно было отправляться за ними в условленное место.

Дверь была починена, двигатель работал, но Рей чувствовала себя так, словно что-то ещё сломано, а у нее недостает навыков, чтобы это починить. Она наблюдала за Кайло исподтишка, ощущая угрызения совести от того, что так хотела, чтобы связь между ними исчезла, но, в то же время, использует ее постоянно, чтобы отслеживать его настроение. Говорил ли Сноук с ним? Являлся ли в наведенных мороках? Не проснется ли Рей однажды от звука рассекающего воздух светового меча?

Кайло был погружен в себя. Каким-то образом он сумел притушить свои эмоции, и до Рей долетали лишь слабые отголоски его чувств. Но легче от этого не становилось. Рей не знала, что делать. Поговорить с ним? Она не знала, с чего начать. Оставить все как есть? Это невозможно, хоть это и проще всего. Кайло мог погубить их обоих, Рей твердо была настроена остаться целой, невредимой и в здравом уме. Но теперь, когда они снова были вдвоем и, казалось бы, должны были сблизиться, они наоборот отдалялись друг от друга. Даже цель их была лишь номинальной, чего на самом деле хотел Кайло Рей не представляла.

Условной «ночью» перед походом в обсерваторию Рей долго ворочалась и не могла заснуть. Что-то тяготило ее, что-то муторное, непонятное, и она не сразу сообразила, что эти чувства излучает Кайло, спавший на нижней койке. Поняв, что заснуть не сможет, Рей спустилась вниз и присела на край койки. Каюта тут была такая же маленькая, как и все остальное, койки, хоть и были широкими, но возмутительно короткими — Рей лежа упиралась пятками в стену, а Кайло и вовсе приходилось спать, свесив ноги с краю.

— Кайло? — нерешительно позвала Рей. — Можно я лягу рядом?

— Зачем? — глухо спросила груда под одеялом. С одной стороны из-под него торчала копна черных волос, с другой — голые лодыжки и стопы.

— Неспокойно мне. — Рей посмотрела на одеяло, словно пыталась рассмотреть Кайло сквозь него.

— Хорошо.

Кайло пододвинулся, стянув одеяло с головы, и Рей устроилась рядом, рассматривая его в полутьме каюты. Он тоже не спал, хотя старательно пытался.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросила Рей.

Кайло не ответил, и Рей пододвинулась ближе, осторожно обнимая его за плечи. С недовольным ворчанием Кайло сбросил ее руку, а потом накрыл ее своим одеялом.

— Спи, — сказал он нарочито сердито.

 

***

 

Документы достали, с разрешением пришлось немного подождать. Нашелся профессор из университета Коронета, который согласился сделать разрешение на своих так называемых учеников. Но он же заявил, что если «учеников» поймают, он будет все отрицать. Такая себе помощь, да и кто гарантирует, что этот же профессор сейчас по голосвязи не беседует, и в это же время одной рукой набирает сообщение в представительство Первого Ордена?

Действовать нужно было быстро, и крошечный корабль устремился к Эсфандии.

— Опять холод, — заметила Рей. — Почему бы им не установить телескопы над более приятной планетой? Хотя бы на такой, на которой можно дышать.

— Метанодышащие формы жизни с тобой бы не согласились, — хмыкнул Кайло.

— Метан взрывоопасен, — уперлась Рей. — Просто чудо, что эта обсерватория все еще стоит.

— Низкие температуры, удаленность от центра, потенциальная польза для новых владельцев… Что еще перечислить? — спросил Кайло.

— Почему она все еще не взорвалась?

— Метан и водород образуют нетипичную связь из-за низкой температуры и небольшого количества хлора в атмосфере, поэтому ничего не взрывается, — Кайло протянул руку и потрепал Рей по макушке. Она недовольно мотнула головой, скидывая его руку. — Иначе корабли бы просто не смогли там садиться.

Разжившись приличной одеждой и сделав умные лица, они связались с пунктом наземного контроля на Эсфандии, сообщив о цели прибытия. И после недолгой проверки, во время которой Рей сидела, нервно вцепившись в подлокотники кресла, они получили разрешение на посадку.

— Как ты думаешь, твое лицо уже в новостных сводках? — спросила Рей, пока корабль опускался сквозь плотный слой желто-серых облаков — не видно ни зги, и лишь на экране тонкими линиями вырисовывается ландшафт и яркие точки маяков, отмечавших место посадки. — Наверняка, — ответил Кайло. — Поэтому обойдемся без обзорной экскурсии.

Рей не ответила, посмотрев в обзорный иллюминатор. Все, что можно было увидеть: лишь туман и облака, изредка разрезаемые снежными вихрями — застывшими хлопьями метана. Но иногда среди этой мутной круговерти газа, пыли и льда попадались просветы, позволявшие хотя бы примерно оценить ландшафт планеты. И когда они попали в один из таких прогалов, Рей замерла, не отводя взгляда от иллюминатора, забыв на время, зачем они здесь. Даже сквозь мутный туман она могла увидеть огромные горы, извергающие из себя дым и плотные облака высоко в атмосферу, которые тут же подхватывали быстрые воздушные течения — криовулканы. Их содержимое, лед и газ, двигалось словно в замедленной съемке, хотя Рей понимала, что окажись она ближе, эти, кажущиеся невесомыми куски льда, превратятся в быстрые и смертоносные снаряды.

— Ядро почти остыло, — пояснил Кайло, наблюдая за ней. — Скоро здесь совсем не останется жизни, кроме как на базе Первого Ордена.

Снова набежали тучи, скрыв за собой извергающуюся льдом гору, а Рей и Кайло продолжили путь молча.

Когда их корабль сел в ангаре базы, Рей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы заставить себя встать. Ей казалось, что любой, увидевший ее, тут же ткнет в нее пальцем и скажет, что никакая она не студентка. У студенток вряд ли на руках мозоли, студентки наверняка не разевают рот при виде криовулканов. Студентки не прилетают на отдаленные базы Первого Ордена с беглыми магистрами.

Найденная «гражданская» одежда была приличной, на взгляд Рей, но Кайло прокомментировал их внешний вид, сказав, что они выглядят как самые настоящие бедные студенты, выживающие исключительно на стипендию. Рей ответила, что их старый кораблик отлично вписывается в такой образ. С кореллианской модой она была незнакома, поэтому очень удивилась, когда выяснилось, что она надела тунику задом наперед. Когда это досадное упущение было исправлено, случилось еще кое-что, смутившее Рей. Кроме одежды на корабле нашлась кое-какая скромная косметика, призванная замаскировать шрамы или какую-то приметную пигментацию на лице. Достав из кучи разнообразных маленьких пузырьков и баночек с полустертыми надписями одну, Кайло открыл ее и обмакнул в содержимое палец. И, прежде чем Рей успела что-то сказать, провел им ей по верхней и по нижней губе, на секунду задержав руку.

— Приличные студентки, — сказал он, — не ходят с обветренными губами. В Коронете мягкий климат.

— Спасибо, — ошарашенно ответила Рей.

Свой шрам Кайло тоже с горем пополам замазал, часть волос собрал в пучок на затылке, чтобы не лезли в лицо. Можно было бы попробовать достать голомаскировку, но никто не гарантировал, что она не сломается в неподходящий момент или что ее не обнаружат сканеры. Поэтому приходилось рисковать. Рей предложила отправиться одной, но Кайло ответил твердым отказом. В нем вновь появилась какая-то обреченность, заставлявшая Рей думать, что Рен специально ищет повода попасться Первому Ордену и вновь предстать перед Сноуком, теперь уже в последний раз.

В ангаре было пустовато, даже несмотря на его скромные размеры. Разумеется, грузовые звездолёты прибывали к другому посадочному доку, а некоторым посетителям приходилось добираться на транспортах Первого Ордена, но тут, среди немногих гражданских судов Рей казалось, что их потрёпанный кораблик выделяется, как бельмо на глазу.

— Готова? — спросил Кайло.

— Нет. — Рей придирчиво осмотрела его лицо. — Ты уверен, что не стоило прикинуться каким-нибудь не дышащим кислородом гуманоидом и надеть маску?

— К существу в маске проявили бы больше внимания, чем к человеку без нее. — Кайло положил руку ей на плечо. — Идем.

Рей поежилась, но не от того, что ей не понравилось прикосновение — наоборот, близость Кайло слегка успокоила ее, хотя это она должна была быть тем, кто хранит спокойствие за них двоих.

Кивнув, Рей с неохотой разорвала контакт и первая направилась к шлюзу. Ее так и подмывало обернуться и схватить Кайло за руку.

Странно, когда она была одна и рассчитывать ей было не на кого, кроме себя, она волновалась гораздо меньше.

Они прошли через ангар и, следуя разметке на черном блестящем полу, сквозь широкий вход попали в переплетение коридоров. Указатели на стенах помогли им сориентироваться — им нужен был информаторий.

Немногие посетители станции прилетали сюда исключительно ради него. Большинство было тут ради телескопов: оставляли заявки, готовились к работе. Рей исподтишка рассматривала представителей разных видов, собирающихся группами и беседующих между собой. Должно быть, они были знакомы? Наверное так и было, они же занимались одним делом и должны были хотя бы слышать друг о друге. А если кто-то спросит их об этом профессоре, как его?.. Что-нибудь личное, как он поживает, как здоровье, чем занят?

Кайло замедлил шаг, и Рей следом за ним, заметив, что к ним направляется человек в форме Первого Ордена. Что-то в выражении его лица подсказало Рей, что это не рутинная проверка. Она заметила также нескольких штурмовиков, наблюдающих за ними, и внутренне напряглась. Только этого не хватало!

— Здравствуйте, — холодные голубые глаза офицера скользнули по Рей и остановились на Кайло. — Главный инспектор Мактон. Могу я увидеть ваши идентификационные карты?

— Разумеется, — спокойно ответил Кайло и достал свою.

Рей торопливо последовала его примеру. Но ее карточка Мактона не заинтересовала, зато карту Кайло он изучил внимательно.

— Цель вашего прилета?

— Собираем материал для статьи, — ответил Кайло.

— Вдвоем?

— Каждый для своей, инспектор, — в голосе Рена прозвучала усмешка.

Рей перевела взгляд с инспектора на Кайло, жалея, что не может обратиться к нему мысленно или хотя бы ущипнуть его. Что мешало ему прямо сейчас приказать Мактону отстать от них и забыть о встрече?..

И, будто отвечая на ее невысказанный вопрос, к ним выдвинулись двое штурмовиков. Рей потребовались усилия, чтобы сохранить спокойное выражение лица, и она с вежливым удивлением уставилась на Мактона, будто ожидая вопросов.

— Не уделите мне несколько минут? — спросил Мактон. Посмотрев на Рей, он добавил: — А вы можете идти.

— Может я могу чем-то… — начала Рей, но Кайло оборвал ее:

— Иди. Я догоню.

Рей направилась к информаторию, обернувшись по пути: Мактон и Кайло уходили в сопровождении двух штурмовиков. Запомнив дверь, за которой они скрылись, Рей ускорила шаг, намереваясь как можно скорее разобраться с их целью и вернуться.

Хотелось бы верить, что Кайло никого не убьет и не выдаст себя за это время.

Информаторий представлял собой небольшой круглый зал без окон, с высоким потолком и расположенными вдоль стен терминалами. Зал был пуст, если не считать мужчины в форме, который сидел за терминалом в центре и что-то печатал.

Рей огляделась, пытаясь сообразить, с чего начать, и подошла к ближайшему интерфейсу. Включив его, Рей уставилась на список каких-то категорий, чувствуя, как ее нервы, уже подогретые встречей с инспектором, получили новый бодрящий заряд. Проблема, вставшая перед ней, была очевидной, как смена дня и ночи, но до сего момента Рей о ней не задумывалась. Она оказалась один на один с каталогами, разобраться в которых не могла. Названия и маркировки были ей незнакомы, а простейшим поиском по ключевым словам интерфейс не обладал.

— Да я здесь год проторчу, — ошарашено прошептала Рей.

Она потыкала наугад в категории, полюбовалась на голографические изображения комет на небольшом голопроекторе и вышла обратно в корневой каталог. Интересно, Кайло бы разобрался в этом? Или тоже бы просто пялился на экран, как она, только с мрачным выражением лица?

Интересно, о чем его спрашивают?..

Рей приказала себе не думать о Рене, обернулась и посмотрела на мужчину за терминалом в центре. Ей не хотелось подходить подходить к человеку в форме Первого Ордена, но он был единственным в зале, а Рей нужна была помощь. Она осторожно приблизилась и, поняв, что мужчина не обращает на нее внимания, кашлянула. Он поднял на нее взгляд и спросил:

— Чем-то могу помочь?

— Простите. — Рей выдала смущенную улыбку. — Понимаете, я тут впервые. У меня не так много времени, а я совсем не знаю с чего начать. Не хочется опозориться перед профессором, но у меня мысли разбегаются.

— Вас тоже смутил интерфейс, — рассмеялся архивист. — Да, оборудование тут устаревшее, но данные самые новые. Раньше тут была таблица с расшифровкой всех маркировок, — он указал на стену, и Рей послушно уставилась туда, где когда-то висела таблица. — Что вы ищете?

— Планемо, — сказала Рей. — Я пишу об истории их появления в галактике, о частоте… возможно, они могут рассказать нам что-то о системах, к которым принадлежали, о других галактиках…

— С этим все просто, — сказал архивист, не дав ей договорить, и это было очень хорошо, потому что у Рей быстро истощалась фантазия. — Во-первых, в этой категории не так уж много единиц. Во-вторых, все они давно учтены. Большинство планемо разрушают или сбивают их с курса, если их траектории пересекаются с траекториями обитаемых миров…

— Все? — усомнилась Рей. — Я ехала сюда, в надежде найти какие-то новые данные. Возможно, есть неучтенные планемо. Если их траектория проходит по самому краю обитаемых территорий, то они могут путешествовать столетиями. Представьте, какая польза для науки!

— Да, конечно, — ответил архивист. Он встал и вместе с Рей прошел к ближайшему интерфейсу и включил его. — У нас хранится вся информация обо всех замеченных планемо.

Пока он говорил, его пальцы легко касались клавиатуры, выводя все новые ветки категорий. Рей старалась запомнить все, но архивист еще и болтал, поэтому приходилось отвлекаться.

— Вот, — сказал он. — Все они, как на ладони. Не так уж и много.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказала Рей, склоняясь к экрану.

— А вы… надолго в обсерватории? — спросил архивист.

— Нет, всего на день, — ответила Рей. — Работа не ждет.

— Жаль, — архивист подарил ей пристальный взгляд. — Если решите задержаться и вам понадобится экскурсия, заходите.

Он подмигнул ей, и Рей потупилась. Архивиста можно было понять: сидеть в этой глуши безвылазно — заскучаешь, пожалуй.

— Спасибо за помощь, — сказала Рей. — Если я чего-то не пойму, то обязательно обращусь к вам.

Когда архивист ушел, Рей быстро скопировала данные на микрочип, все выпавшие в поиске, без разбора. Убедившись, что архивист занят, Рей сунула чип во внутренний карман и покинула информаторий. Ее тревога росла, и Рей сосредоточилась на своих ощущениях, пытаясь понять, что происходит сейчас с Кайло, и где он находится.

Найдя ту дверь, за которую его увели, Рей остановилась и огляделась: в коридоре было не очень людно, но все-таки то и дело кто-то проходил мимо. А возле двери стоял штурмовик.

— Здравствуйте, — обратилась к нему Рей. — Моего друга увели сюда. Скажите, с ним все в порядке?

— Не могу знать, — откликнулся штурмовик.

— А я могу пройти и узнать сама?

— Не положено.

— Ты пропустишь меня внутрь, — негромко сказала Рей с внушением, не спуская со штурмовика глаз. — Пропустишь меня прямо сейчас, забудешь, что я приходила и пойдешь… проветришься.

— Я пропущу тебя внутрь, забуду, что ты приходила и пойду проветрюсь, — послушно повторил штурмовик и отступил в сторону.

Последний раз оглянувшись, Рей шагнула под неглубокую арку в короткий коридор, который кончался дверями, и двери раскрылись перед ней.

Судя по всему, она вошла в разгар допроса. Кайло с ничего не выражающим лицом сидел на диване и, судя по его виду, сильного дискомфорта не испытывал, но Рей могла почувствовать его злость и беспокойство. У входа стояли два штурмовика, и они тут же обратили на Рей внимание: первый сказал «Эй!», а второй «Сюда не положено».

— Отставить! — рявкнул старший инспектор. Он ходил перед безучастным Кайло туда-сюда и сверлил его взглядом. — Это ваша спутница? Приведите ее сюда! Проверьте ее идентификационную карту тоже.

Один из штурмовиков подхватил Рей под локоть, но она с легкостью вырвалась, отступив от них.

— Что вы себе позволяете? Мы ничего не сделали! — сказала она с возмущением, надеясь, что оно выглядело достоверно. Кто знает, что именно показалось инспектору подозрительным? Вдруг он уже вызвал подмогу?

— Вас задержали для проверки личности! — отчеканил Мактон. — Личность вашего спутника вызвала вопросы… и сильные сомнения в том, что она реальна. Мы должны дождаться результатов проверки, а вы пока расскажите нам, кто вы и зачем сюда прибыли.

— Мы студенты, — ответила Рей. — С кафедры астрофизики Коронетского университета.

— Кто ваш ректор? — спросил Мактон.

Рей открыла рот, судорожно соображая, что ответить, но тут ее внимание привлекло кое-что другое: огромное панорамное окно за спиной инспектора Мактона. Сейчас за окном бушевала снежная буря и совсем ничего не было видно, так что смысла в этом панорамном окне было чуть. Но внимание Рей привлекло другое: по прозрачной поверхности ползла, быстро увеличиваясь в размерах, белая трещина.

— Ну, так? — спросил Мактон. — Отвечайте! Ваш научный руководитель, когда вы поступили в университет?..

Штурмовики подошли ближе, держа Рей на мушке, а она не отрывала взгляда от окна. Рей еще успела подумать, что такого не может быть. Это же транспаристил, а там снаружи далеко не самая агрессивная атмосфера из возможных. Но от первой трещины побежали другие, еще, и еще, и когда окно брызнуло осколками, Рей успела вдохнуть последний глоток чистого воздуха. А потом все заволокло желтой ядовитой мутью.

Рей присела, прикрыв рот рукавом, на тот случай, если штурмовики начнут стрелять. Глаза щипало, они слезились. Ничего не было видно, свистел уходящий воздух, а от разбитого окна волнами накатывал холод. Стоило сделать один вдох получившейся смеси, и легкие бы обожгло.

Рей видела, как движется мутная фигура Мактона, еле видная в свете потолочных ламп, которые теперь казались маленькими размытыми светлыми шариками. И она сама двинулась в сторону Кайло, слепо шаря руками, стараясь не столкнуться с Мактоном или со штурмовиками, и почти врезалась в Рена. Они вцепились друг в друга и бросились к дверям, на ощупь, практически по памяти. Натужно гудел сигнал тревоги, легкие жгло, пока они ощупывали стену, ища проклятую панель. Рей споткнулась обо что-то большое на полу, и лишь гораздо позже поняла, что это был один из штурмовиков. Когда, наконец, они обнаружили панель, и Кайло ударил по кнопке, открывая дверь, в ушах уже стучало, а перед глазами темнело.

Кашляя, они вывалились в коридор, в который тут же стала наползать ядовитая атмосфера, и Рей из последних сил нажала на кнопку закрытия двери, потому что проклятый автоматический сенсор отключился, едва начало падать давление. Слегка продышавшись, они с Реном бросились прочь, поддерживая друг друга, и едва не столкнулись с группой штурмовиков и офицеров.

— Там лопнул транспаристил! — выдавила Рей, когда один из офицеров схватил ее за руку и спросил, что происходит. — Там был еще кто-то, но мы не увидели… — она снова зашлась кашлем.

Ситуация была внештатная, и про них с Реном ненадолго забыли — до тех пор, пока не извлекут обратно инспектора, а когда он очнется, то тут же вспомнит, с кем беседовал. В коридорах царила легкая толчея, но весь занятый персонал был на местах, поэтому протиснуться сквозь глазеющих и добраться до ангаров труда не составило. Не успев толком отдышаться, Рей упала в кресло пилота и стала прогревать двигатели, отправив диспетчеру запрос на вылет.

— Не спеши… — Кайло закашлял и не сразу продолжил:

— Спешка может вызвать подозрение.

— Давай ты мне об этом расскажешь, когда уберемся из этой системы, — огрызнулась Рей.

Но ей пришлось признать, что в словах Кайло был резон. Диспетчер дал добро, и Рей подняла корабль в воздух, не спеша, медленно выводя его из ангара и заложив широкий круг над комплексом.

И только когда и планета, и телескопы, и патрульные корабли Первого Ордена остались далеко позади, Рей позволила себе обмякнуть в кресле, тяжело и сипло откашливаясь.

 

***

 

На изучение чипа с данными ушло время. Они двигались в своих поисках наугад, и все, что знали о необходимой им планете — она двигалась из Неизведанных регионов. Претендентов было мало. Во-первых потому что любое планемо из Неизведанных регионов было потенциальным источником информации об этих регионах. На них высаживались черные копатели и мусорщики, их изучали ученые, их сбивали с курса… в общем, первый энтузиазм быстро угас, когда стало ясно, что просто выбрать из списка подходящую планету не получится.

Во-вторых, потому что стало ясно, что имеющиеся в списке планемо уже достаточно хорошо изучены, их траектории были давно известны. Вряд ли бы исследователи пропустили целый храм на одной из таких планет. Так что вывод напрашивался неутешительный: либо нужной планеты в списке не было, либо Сноук изначально врал о ней.

— То есть, все зря? — мрачно спросила Рей. — Нет этой планеты в списке, и вообще, вряд ли она была…

— Может и не все, — задумчиво заметил Кайло. Вопреки всему расстроенным он не выглядел. Он ткнул в одну из надписей: — Это список обсерваторий, отправлявших свои данные в их информаторий. Если ты не заметила, там под каждой из статей есть список тех, кто обнаружил объект.

— И что? — спросила Рей.

— У меня есть ощущение, что некоторые из этих обсерваторий есть в общем списке, но под статьями не указаны. Как если бы статья была удалена, а в общем списке они остались.

Рей, заинтересовавшись, подобралась поближе и устроилась рядом с Кайло.

— Значит просто нужно заново их всех проверить, обращая внимание на списки обсерваторий, — сказала она оживленно.

Кайло покосился на нее с легкой улыбкой. Рей взглянула на него исподлобья.

— Что?

— Ничего. — Рен сделал движение, будто снова хотел потрепать ее по голове, но в последний момент остановил руку. — Давай искать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вообще интересно, что в вукипедии Эсфандия названа протопланетой, но при таких вводных она нихрена не протопланета и больше похожа на натуральную планету-сироту))


	10. Планемо

Единственной подходящей обсерваторией из того, не раз просмотренного, списка была маленькая частная обсерватория на отшибе. Она располагалась не так уж и далеко от Эсфандии, так что путь туда занял немного времени. На планетоиде, не имевшем названия, лишь цифро-буквенный код и прозвище, под которым он был известен в кантинах близлежащих планет — Обшара.

На Обшаре была атмосфера, он обращался быстро, и там — опять! — было очень холодно. Согласно данным, которые Рей и Кайло смогли вытянуть из списка, обсерваторией управлял один человек, он же был единственным жителем Обшары. Связи с Обшарой не было никакой, так что вряд ли ее единственный обитатель был в курсе, кого разыскивает Первый Орден, и Кайло предложил нанести ему визит лично. Разнообразить его одинокие будни на темном планетоиде.

Конечно, следовало уже тогда догадаться, что нормальный человек в одиночестве торчать в глуши, куда даже с кораблем непросто добраться, не станет. Но их захватил азарт, предчувствие, что скоро они разгадают загадку: существует ли та неизвестная планета, смогут ли они попасть на нее?

Пришлось немного поплутать: в окрестностях Обшары крутилось множество астероидов, не слишком крупных, но могущих причинить ущерб их суденышку. А когда они достигли орбиты и попытались связаться с обсерваторией, им никто не ответил. Канал был открыт, но слышны были лишь шорохи статики.

— Подождем? — предложила Рей. — Мы всегда можем сесть без приглашения. Вряд ли его обсерватория защищена турелями.

И они стали ждать. Время текло медленно, планетоид быстро вращался внизу, его атмосферу пересекали редкие длинные полосы облаков и размытые тучи пыльных бурь, но в основном она была ясной, разреженной, и даже с такой высоты можно было увидеть очертания горных цепей, ущелья и плато. Ни одной реки, лишь тонкие ледяные шапки на полюсах и вершинах самых высоких гор.

— Унылое место, — заметила Рей. — Наверное нужно очень любить астрономию, чтобы согласиться здесь остаться.

Кайло ничего не сказал, и она продолжила:

— Никогда не думала, что скажу это, но даже Джакку была более гостеприимной.

— Некоторые просто хотят уйти от людей, — заметил Кайло. — Может быть он из таких.

— Или она, — добавила Рей. — Давай еще раз вызовем обсерваторию.

Они снова послали сигнал, ушедший в пустоту.

— Скажи, — заметила Рей. — Ты разбил то окно на Эсфандии, когда я пришла. А что бы ты делал, если бы я не достала информацию? Ты ведь понятия не имел, получилось ли у меня.

— Я знал, что она у тебя, — ответил Кайло. — Я же приглядываю за тобой.

Рей хмыкнула.

— Звучит обнадеживающе.

Она снова вызвала обсерваторию внизу, и снова безуспешно.

— Никого, — резюмировал Кайло.

В этот момент радио ожило, зашуршало, и сквозь шуршание до них донесся мужской голос.

— Э!.. Эй! Алло! Тут ведь кто-то есть, да?..

— Да! — воскликнула Рей. Она нагнулась к микрофону и как можно более четко произнесла:

— Просим разрешения на посадку. Мы… — она осеклась и посмотрела на Кайло. — Мы хотели узнать, возможно у вас есть информация об одной интересующей нас планете.

— О планете? — затрещало радио.

— О планемо, — добавила Рей. — Мы можем сесть?

— Да! Да, конечно, я сейчас включу маяк! Снаружи холодно, а ангар у меня маленький, если не сможете в него втиснуться, постарайтесь сесть как можно ближе.

— Мы втиснемся, — пообещала Рей.

С щелчком их собеседник отключился. Рей и Кайло переглянулись.

— Похоже, нам впервые где-то рады, — заметила Рей.

Посадка не заняла много времени, а вот попытка нормально сесть в ангар — да. Кроме того, что там явно барахлило силовое поле, закрывавшее вход, ангар был захламлен настолько, что у Рей вспотели ладони, пока она сажала корабль, стараясь ничего не задеть. Скорее всего, она раздавила что-то, но пока они не выйдут, сказать точно не могла.

В ангаре громоздились какие-то ящики, ржавые коробы, мотки проводов и шлангов были развешены по стенам, запчасти от кораблей и каких-то непонятных механизмов были свалены в кучи, тряпки, горы какого-то хлама. И все было пыльным, грязным и очень старым. Ангар живо напомнил Рей корабли старьевщиков, которые иногда прилетали в Нииму. Ункар их не любил (что было взаимно), и его дуболомы частенько гоняли незваных конкурентов.

— Сильно отличается от бывшей имперской обсерватории, да? — заметил Кайло.

— Да уж. — Рей огляделась. — С другой стороны, возможно, он просто не ждал гостей.

Между собой они решили, что вновь будут отыгрывать кореллианских студентов, и разучили короткую легенду. Но что-то подсказывало Рей, что легенда им не понадобится. Зато она сильно пожалела, что световой меч пришлось оставить на корабле.

Когда они вышли в ангар, им в нос ударил запах пыли и ржавого железа. В ангаре было холодно, изо рта вырывался пар, и Рей обхватила себя за плечи под тонкой одеждой, коря себя за то, что не догадалась взглянуть на показания термостата.

— Ну и где наш гостеприимный хозяин? — спросила она. — Еще чуть-чуть, и я отправлюсь искать его лично.

— Судя по тому, что выход тут один. — Кайло указал на темнеющий у дальней стены проход. Подходы к нему, разгребенные посреди хлама, обвалились, и Кайло первым двинулся туда, перешагивая через валяющиеся на полу детали, банки и запаянные контейнеры. Рей двинулась за ним. Они не успели дойти до прохода, когда послышался шум и тяжелое дыхание, и им навстречу вылетел человек в не очень чистой одежде, седой, со всклокоченными, давно не стрижеными волосами.

— Простите! — крикнул он, едва завидев Рей и Кайло. — Я тут один, все выходит из строя, приходится справляться самому.

— Все в порядке! — поспешила заверить его Рей. — Здравствуйте. Вы хозяин обсерватории?

— Да, да. И хозяин, и единственный работник, — мужчина протянул Рей руку в грязной плотной перчатке, и она ее осторожно пожала. — Меня зовут Делус, а вы…

— Я Рей, — ответила Рей. — Мы из университета Коронета, пишем статью о планетах-бродягах, и нас заинтересовала одна из планет, которую вы отследили и передали информацию в обсерваторию на Эсфандии.

— А! — Делус дернул головой. — Это было давно, мне сказали, что моя информация неактуальна! А чем она вас так заинтересовала?

Рей бросила быстрый взгляд на Кайло, как бы говоря — видишь, мы были правы.

— Эта планета… — Рей поежилась. — Может, мы зайдем туда, где немного потеплее?

— Точно! — Делус хлопнул себя по лбу. — Конечно, пройдемте. Я-то привык, что отопление барахлит, а у вас на Кореллии, поди, и забыли, что такое холод…

— Ага. — Рей кивнула.

Делус поспешил вперед, за ним Рей, а замыкал их шеренгу Кайло. Он не представился, а Делус словно и забыл его спросить.

Коридоры обсерватории были так же захламлены, как и ее ангар. Света было мало, а там где он был, то выхватывал неутешительные следы старения: ржавчина, коррозия. Чем дальше от холодного ангара, тем разнообразнее были запахи: не только ржавчины и пыли, но и чего-то кислого, прогорклого, сильный запах, который Финн с усмешкой характеризовал как «меркаптанами пахнет». Если у обсерватории и были хорошие времена, то они давно прошли. Делус шагал быстро, а Рей приходилось смотреть под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться в полутьме о валяющиеся на полу толстенные кабеля.

Наконец тесный коридор вывел их в круглое помещение, лучше освещенное. Слышался гул работающих приборов, а многочисленные вещи, там хотя бы лежали аккуратными стопками, а не валялись тут и там прямо под ногами. Делус бросился разбирать короткий продавленный диван, заставленный коробками, несмотря на заверения Рей, что они постоят.

— Присаживайтесь, — сказал он, тяжело вздохнув. — Кафа?

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Мы…

— Так, значит вы пишете про планемо? — перебил ее Делус.

— Да, и нас интересует зарегистрированная вами планета, — сказала Рей, садясь на край дивана. Кайло расположился рядом, и от его присутствия Рей немного полегчало, хотя она сама не могла объяснить, что именно ее нервирует.

— Эта планета, она ведь двигалась из Неизведанных территорий?

— Да, — Делус кивнул. — Ее траектория указывала на это. Была небольшая возможность, что она из нашей галактики, но была сбита с курса, и я долго занимался расчетами — бессонница, понимаете… Я даже предположил, что она движется по определенной, крайне широкой орбите, которая захватывает нашу галактику лишь краем, но в Обсерватории сказали, что с удовольствием примут статью на эту тему, а не домыслы, — в голосе Делуса послышалась обида.

Рей и Кайло переглянулись.

— А у вас остались данные об этой планете? — спросил он. — Потому что данные, которые нам переслали с Эсфандии, оказались битыми. Почти ничего нельзя восстановить.

— Конечно. — Делус кивнул и так резко кинулся к своему компьютеру, что Рей вздрогнула. Она вздрогнула снова, когда Кайло осторожно обнял ее, предупреждающе сжав плечо рукой, но не отстранилась. — У меня есть все данные, но, кажется, ребятам с Эсфандии они без надобности, вы меня понимаете? Они не ценят ученых-одиночек. Никто не ценит. Либо ты работаешь на кого-то, либо ты никто, понимаете?

— Да, — нерешительно сказала Рей.

— У нас примерно то же самое, только с научными руководителями, — добавил Кайло.

Делус издал короткий смешок и сделал приглашающий жест:

— Не хотите взглянуть?

Разумеется, они хотели.

На экране была выведена рассчитанная Делусом траектория — широкая дуга, практически огибавшая их галактику. Рядом голопроектор показывал изображение планеты, снятое телескопом Делуса — с низкой детализацией, темное.

— Как вы думаете, — спросила Рей, рассматривая ее, — она могла когда-то быть обитаемой?

— Да кто ж ее знает, — ответил Делус. — Я следил за ней не так долго, и мощности моего телескопа не хватило, чтобы разглядеть такие подробности.

— А вы давно фиксировали ее появление? — спросил Кайло.

— Да, да… — мужчина закивал. — Просто сейчас мой телескоп он… немного барахлит. Диафрагма, все в ней, а я никак не соберусь ее починить.

— И где она может сейчас быть? — спросил Рен, пристально изучая траекторию — точками на ней были отмечены даты, когда и где Делус увидел планету.

— Это возможно рассчитать, — Делус почесал затылок. — Она еще не покинула нашу галактику, но, разумеется, для этого нужно время…

— А вы можете это сделать? — спросила Рей.

Делус уставился на нее бледно-голубыми, выцветшими глазами и промямлил:

— Ну… нужно время…

— Мы подождем, — сказала Рей уверенно. — А вы расскажете нам, чем занимаетесь здесь. Кроме астрономии и вечного ремонта.

— Если вы настаиваете, — Делус улыбнулся. — Мое оборудование не такое новое, но оно все еще может дать фору некоторым университетам.

— Несомненно, — ответила Рей.

Делус явно стосковался по собеседникам. Пока он загружал данные в программу, он не умолкал: рассказывал о том, как ее создавали, то и дело перескакивая на сторонние темы, интересовался, как там дела на Кореллии — к счастью, практически сразу забывая о вопросе и неловких ответах Рей. Рей же окончательно потеряла нить и лишь кивала, вставляла «ага» и «неужели» и изредка задавала вопросы, уточняя последние услышанные ею фразы. Работая, Делус не терял времени. Одной рукой он дотянулся до пакета, лежащего на соседней клавиатуре, достал оттуда сухой паек и откусил, продолжая болтать.

Рей рассеянно оглядывалась, ее взгляд скользил по нагроможденным друг на друга вещам и выхватил небольшую табличку, чей край торчал из-под стопки плоских, сложенных друг на друга коробок. Ей было видно лишь несколько букв — «…елус» и «…щий». Рей осторожно потянула табличку на себя, чтобы не обрушить стопку. «Аверим Делус, заведующий» — значилось на потертой табличке. Интересно, раз Делус был заведующим, значит тут мог быть кто-то еще? Рей положила ее поверх стопки и повернулась к мужчине.

— И вы здесь совсем один, — сказала она. — Так всегда было?

— Нет, — ответил Делус. — Раньше нас тут работало четверо. А потом… — Он помахал пайком. — Обсерватория — не самое доходное местечко.

— Вам не скучно?

— Иногда брат прилетает, — ответил Делус. — Он привозит еду. Хочешь? — Он протянул Рей надкусанный брикет, но она покачала головой.

— Спасибо, вам нужнее, — ответила Рей. — Вам же нужно дождаться брата. А у нас свои есть.

— Да ничего. — Делус с хрустом откусил кусок брикета. — Может все-таки кафа? Он растворимый, но хороший. Всегда прошу брата: выбирай хороший, это единственное, что держит меня на этом свете! И он не подводит.

— Спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Но только если вам не трудно.

— Конечно, нет, — Делус зажал брикет в зубах и бросился к кухне. И при этом продолжал говорить: — У меня мало сахара, но есть… а, крифф! — раздался дребезжащий грохот, будто что-то железное уронили на пол.

— У меня все нормально! — крикнул Делус с кухни.

— Хорошо, — откликнулась Рей. — А чем ваш брат занимается?

— Возит… Возит грузы! — ответил Делус. — Где он только не был! И всегда заглядывает ко мне! Предлагал привезти мне какого-нибудь зверька для развлечения, да хоть бы порга! Я отказался. Он все погрызет, потеряется и помрет где-нибудь. Как я его найду? По запаху? А если не найду, что же мне — нюхать его, пока она не высохнет?..

Делус продолжил болтать, перемежая речь ругательствами, когда что-то на кухне падало и гремело, а Рей чуть отступила назад. Кайло, изучавший траекторию планеты на экране, отвлекся от своего занятия и подошел к ней.

— Это было просто, — заметила Рей негромко, чтобы не услышал Делус — он как раз рассказывал о том, как у него неведомо откуда завелось семейство лот-крыс, вероятно завезенных с едой, и как он с ними воевал.

— Ага, очень, — отозвался Кайло. — И я даже не иронизирую. Мне это кажется подозрительным.

— Может быть не очень просто, — добавила Рей. — Если бы не архивист на Эсфандии, я бы даже этого не добыла. А если бы Делус оказался более нелюдимым…

— Я уверен, ты бы смогла, — хмыкнул Кайло. — Использовала бы… внутренние ресурсы. У тебя есть все задатки жулика.

— Что? Я не жулик! — возмущенно сказала Рей.

— Разве? Не ты ли воспользовалась знаниями из моей головы, чтобы победить, не училась фехтовать ни дня и спокойно машешь мечом… Что это, если не жульничество?

— Что-нибудь другое! — упрямо сказала Рей. — Жульничают намеренно! А я сделала это не специально.

— Ладно, назовем это форс-читерством. Ведь все, к чему прибавляется слово «Сила» или «Силовой» становится лучше по определению, — невозмутимо ответил Кайло.

— Это не так… — Рей осеклась и с подозрением взглянула на Кайло. — Да ты надо мной издеваешься?

— Нет, я всерьез считаю тебя форс-читером, — ответил Кайло.

— Но твое предположение, — добавил он чуть погодя, — не лишено здравого зерна.

Рей не выдержала и толкнула его в плечо.

— Спорю, ты тоже что-нибудь вытянул из моей головы! — сказала она. — Я тут не единственный «жулик».

— Конечно, — согласился Кайло. — Очень ценная информация. Благодаря ей, если я вдруг попаду на свалку, я буду знать, что делать.

— На здоровье, — ядовито сказала Рей.

— И знаю как чинить сломанные двери душевых.

— Рей, вам с сахаром или без? — донесся до них вопль Делуса.

— С сахаром… То есть без, спасибо! — крикнула Рей в ответ. — И моему другу тоже.

Кайло воззрился на нее сверху вниз с явным недовольством.

— Может быть мне хотелось сладкого кафа?

— Вернешься на корабль и хоть обпейся. Я не хочу обирать бедного старика, — назидательно сказала Рей. — Он и так тут живет на одних сухих пайках…

Вернулся Делус, неся в дрожащих руках две плохо отмытые пластиковые чашки с кафом. Насчет него он не соврал — каф в действительности был отличнейший, ароматный, только жутко горький.

— Если что-то у меня получается хорошо, — с гордостью сказал Делус, — так это варить каф.

— И заниматься астрономией, — добавила Рей. — Вы же нашли ту планету.

Она отхлебнула еще кафа. Было горько, но отказываться было неудобно. Тем более, что чашка была маленькой, каф горячим, а Рей немного замерзла.

— Ерунда, — сказал Делус. — Все, что нужно: усидчивость, время, внимательность… у меня этого с избытком. Жаль, что никто этого не признает!

— Может, вам действительно стоит написать ту статью? — предложила Рей. — Вы…

У нее закружилась голова, и Рей осеклась. Головокружение быстро прошло, и она продолжила:

— Тогда бы вас и ваши исследования заметили.

— Да, да, — Делус покивал. — Может, присядете? Вы какие-то бледные.

— Спасибо, — Рей с облегчением опустилась на старый диванчик. Ей было нехорошо, и Рей зажмурилась, чтобы переждать приступ дурноты.

— Рей…

Она с трудом открыла глаза и посмотрела на Кайло. Он был заметно бледнее, чем обычно, кожа под глазами налилась синевой, родинки на лице казались чернильными пятнами, а глаза потемнели.

— Рей, — повторил Кайло медленно и сосредоточенно. — Каф…

Он выпустил чашку из рук и она, кувыркаясь, и обдавая горячей жидкостью пол и его сапоги, упала, треснув.

— Кайло, — удивленно сказала Рей, и поняла, что ей трудно выговаривать слова. Концентрироваться на чем-то становилось все тяжелее.

Кайло пошатнулся, и Делус резко подскочил к нему и помог сесть на диван, а потом забрал у Рей чашку.

— Не беспокойтесь, — сказал он. — Это безвредно. Я умею варить каф. Просто, я же должен заботиться о своей безопасности.

— Что… — Рей проглотила ком во рту и продолжила: — …вы с нами… сделали?

— Ничего. Это просто лекарство. Мне выписывали его когда-то, но я бросил его пить. Мне не нравилось, что не получалось думать, — ответил Делус. — Брат недоволен, но кто его спрашивает. Я видел новостные сводки, и там были ваши лица. Там сказали, что вы форсъюзеры. И я подумал, что бы такое сделать, чтобы вы меня не тронули. И до меня дошло. Ведь для любого дела необходимо сосредоточиться? Значит, мне просто нужно не дать вам сосредотачиваться.

— Зачем?.. — Рей беспомощно обмякла на диване. Глаза закрывались, но она не спала и продолжала слышать голос Делуса:

— Я просто забочусь о своей безопасности. Когда брат вернется, он сможет сдать вас Первому Ордену и получить награду. И, может быть, он разрешит мне уехать с ним.

Постепенно, слова, которые он говорил, начали терять смысл — или просто Рей было тяжело думать о нем. Она впала в странную прострацию, без мыслей, лишь с ужасным ощущением, будто ее голова набита ватой и слишком тяжелая, чтобы ее поднять. Ее мутило, но даже подумать о том, чтобы хотя бы перегнуться через бортик дивана, если ее начнет тошнить, было тяжело.

Она чувствовала Кайло рядом, но ему было так же плохо, как и ей, и это лишь усиливало собственные ощущения. Все, что они могли сейчас — беспомощно лежать, ожидая, пока пройдет действие лекарства.

 

***

 

Рей не знала, сколько она пробыла в таком состоянии. Она слышала, как рядом ходит Делус, то напевая, то говоря о чем-то. К кому он обращался — к ним? К самому себе? Беседовал с кем-то по передатчику? Все было мутно, Рей балансировала на грани забытья, оставаясь в сознании каким-то чудом.

Наконец стало тихо — Делус ушел, и его не было уже долгое время (или Рей казалось, что долгое). Рей попыталась пошевелиться, и ей удалось. Опираясь на спинку дивана, она села, игнорируя тошноту. Кайло лежал рядом, его глаза были закрыты, а дыхание — тяжёлым. Бледная кожа была покрыта испариной. Рей попыталась толкнуть его, чтобы привести в себя, но он лишь слегка шевельнулся — и только. Что бы Делус не подсыпал им, он наверняка дал Рену большую дозу.

— Кайло, — позвала Рей сиплым голосом. Тошнота в горле поднялась волной, и Рей обессиленно согнулась пополам, выблевывая выпитый каф прямо себе на обувь. Она просидела так немного, а потом со стоном выпрямилась. Ей стало полегче, когда желудок очистился, и Рей снова повернулась к Кайло и затормошила его:

— Кайло! Очнись. Тебе нужно…

С тихим стоном Кайло пошевелился и открыл глаза. Его взгляд был мутным.

— Нужно прочистить желудок, — сказала Рей, тщательно выговаривая слова. Она надеялась, что он понял, потому что даже осмысленный разговор превращался в подвиг.

Он понял. Кайло согнулся, но все, что он смог выдавить из себя — лишь сухой кашель, и снова поник, уперевшись руками в колени.

Рей огляделась. Нужно было найти воды или какой-нибудь жидкости. Она медленно поднялась, покачиваясь, и, заплетаясь, побрела к кухне, где Делус готовил им треклятый каф.

На кухне было также темно и захламлено, как и везде. Немытые чашки и тарелки громоздились на столешницах, посудомоечная машина стояла с приоктрытой дверцей, давно заросшая пылью, сломанная. Поискав, Рей нашла раковину, схватила первую попавшуюся большую чашку и открыла кран. Вода текла с резким запахом обеззараживающего средства, но Рей было плевать. Набрав кружку, она пошла обратно, стараясь не расплескать ее по пути.

— Кайло… — Рей опустилась возле него на колени и вздохнула с облегчением: сидеть было намного легче. — Ты должен выпить воды и проблеваться, пожалуйста.

Она поднесла кружку к его приоткрытому рту, услышав, как стукнулись о пластик зубы.

— Кайло, — повторила Рей, наклоняя кружку, — пожалуйста.

Часть воды пролилась на одежду, часть попала по назначению. Рен допил воду, свесился с подлокотника и сунул два пальца в рот.

Услышав, что его наконец-то тошнит, Рей с облегчением вздохнула и упёрлась лбом в его колени.

Теперь надо встать, скопировать информацию с компьютера Делуса и уходить. Рей проверила один карман, другой, ощущая лёгкую панику — где же чип? Она рылась в карманах, под аккомпанемент кашля и утробных рыгающих звуков, и, наконец, отыскала его. Зажав чип в потном кулаке, Рей поднялась, опираясь о колени Кайло.

— Идём, — позвала она. — Я ничего…

«Ничего не соображаю» — подумала она.

Кайло тяжело согнулся пополам, уперевшись локтями в колени, а ладонями подперев лоб. Поняв, что сейчас от него помощи не дождаться, Рей побрела к компьютеру, пошатываясь, и долгим бессмысленным взглядом уставилась на экран. Что же делать? С третьей попытки она вставила чип в разъем и принялась копировать данные, старательно, надеясь, что ничего не пропустит и все делает правильно. Ей тяжело было фокусировать взгляд, тяжело стоять, и Рей обессиленно опустилась в кресло. Ее вело, и больше всего хотелось закрыть глаза и обмякнуть в этом кресле, но делать этого было нельзя. В горле снова поднялась тошнота, и Рей тяжело закашляла, сплевывая желчь.

Компьютер издал тихий сигнал, оповещая, что информация скопирована. Рей выдернула чип, засунула его глубоко в карман, чтобы не потерять, и с трудом встала с кресла. Кайло поднял голову, следя за ней, а потом тоже поднялся на ноги, так же неловко, как и одна.

— Идем отсюда. — Его голос был хриплым.

Путь до ангара растянулся до бесконечности. Казалось, что каждый кабель, каждая небрежно брошенная на пол вещь норовят сунуться под ноги. Рей брела, цепляясь за стену, Кайло передвигался так же, держась за другую. Коридоры путались перед глазами — кажется, они шли не сворачивая? Или нет? Далеко ли до ангара? Рей мучительно хотелось взять Кайло за руку, но она боялась, что если отпустит стену, то просто упадет на пол. Когда они остановились передохнуть у развилки, то услышали еще далекие, но постепенно приближающиеся голоса. Должно быть, это Делус и его брат. Что делать? Рей всмотрелась в темноту впереди, пытаясь сообразить, что делать, ведь у них даже оружия не было, но Кайло дотронулся до ее руки, переплел пальцы со своими и потянул в темное ответвление коридора. Там они прижались к стене, ожидая. Застучали по полу чужие ботинки, послышался голос Делуса: он, сбиваясь, пересказывал историю их прибытия на Обшару. Рей замерла: мимо прошли Делус, седовласый патлатый старик, очень похожий на него, и крепкий ботан. Они шли быстро, и должны были добраться до каморки Делуса гораздо скорее, чем Рей и Кайло дошли бы до ангара. А как только они заметят, что добыча ушла…

Едва их шаги затихли, Кайло и Рей выбрались из коридора, заторопившись к ангару, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Ноги плохо слушались их, пол будто качался, будто гравитация то слабела, то усиливалась.

— Дверь, — тяжело выдохнул Кайло, указывая на одну из дверей, которая делила коридор на части. — Надо заблокировать ее. Пусть ищут обходной путь.

Они прошли под аркой двери, и Рей привалилась к стене возле нее, ища панель. Она заросла ржавчиной и давно не использовалась. Дверь была заблокирована. Металл скрипел, когда Рей подняла руку, пытаясь заставить створку опуститься, из пазов посыпалась ржавчина. Кайло присоединился к ней в своих попытках, они старались, но ничего не выходило. Не только руки и ноги не слушались, голова тоже. Это было похоже, будто пытаешься забросить мяч в сммэшболе, будучи в доску пьяным.

Откуда-то из глубин коридора донеслась возмущенная ругань. Похоже, пропажу заметили. И собирались их искать.

— Ну же! — выдохнула Рей.

Она схватила Кайло за руку, сразу почувствовав себя легче. Возможно, это было самовнушение, или иллюзия, но она словно почувствовала себя сильнее, в этот момент, будто ее сознание ненадолго прояснилось.

«Давай же!»

Тяжело заскрипев, металл поддался, и медленно дверь встала на место. Теперь у них было немного времени, и спотыкаясь, Кайло и Рей поспешили к ангару, держась за руки, как дети, надеясь, что те двое — единственные гости на планетоиде.

Когда они добрались до ангара, то увидели, как несколько замотанных в тряпки гуманоидов (это, и затуманенный лекарством разум мешали определить их принадлежность точно) осматривают и, кажется, уже что-то свинчивают с их старенького корабля. Едва гуманоиды увидели гостей, зевать они не стали: двое тут же выхватили бластеры, и Кайло среагировал быстрее, схватив Рей в охапку и рухнув вместе с ней за кучу хлама. Вряд ли ему было удобно, но вот Рей чувствовала себя неплохо, хоть и была сжата в чересчур тесных объятиях.

Они умолкли, не шевелясь и еле дыша, и услышали гортанный незнакомый говор гуманоидов. Один резко крикнул что-то, и оба умолкли.

— У нас не получится, Бен, — тихо сказала Рей. — У нас даже оружия нет.

— Получится, — возразил Кайло. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Рей, и она зажмурилась, потому что скосить глаза, чтобы видеть его, было выше ее сил. — Я обещаю.

Он отодвинул Рей от себя, и она с некоторым сожалением скатилась с него в груду хлама.

— У нас есть все, что нужно, — добавил Кайло. — Вставай.

Они поднялись, цепляясь за ящики. Рей осторожно выглянула из-за них: подельники брата Делуса крались в их сторону, держа оружие на изготовку.

Рей почувствовала, как Кайло снова взял ее за руку.

— Когда они будут проходить под теми серыми ящиками, — прошептал он, — столкнем на них всю эту груду.

Рей чуть сжала его пальцы в согласии, и постаралась сосредоточиться на ящиках. Когда Кайло был рядом, эта задача не казалась невыполнимой.

Тихо переговариваясь, гуманоиды приблизились, внимательно следя за проходом. Рей сосредоточилась изо всех сил, чувствуя, как в висках, нарастая, пульсирует боль. Кайло крепко сжал ее руку и тихо выдохнул. С тихим скрежетом первый ящик пополз вниз, а следом за ним вся эта шаткая конструкция покачнулась и обрушилась вниз, засыпав собой ничего не подозревающих гуманоидов. Этот обвал вызвал небольшие оползни и среди других груд, и очень скоро в ангаре воцарился еще больший беспорядок, чем был раньше. Рей следовала за Кайло, с трудом перебираясь через поваленные вещи, цепляясь за каждый угол и выступ. Они ввалились в корабль, и Рей поспешно стукнула по кнопке, поднимающей аппарель, а потом на заплетающихся ногах последовала за Кайло. Он рухнул в кресло пилота, и начал прогревать двигатели. Корабль задрожал.

— Автопилот, — пробормотала Рей. — Надо включить автопилот…

— Потом, — бросил Кайло, вцепляясь в штурвал так резко и крепко, будто хотел оторвать его.

Корабль поднялся, заваливаясь на один бок, и устремился к выходу, сбивая по пути все подряд, превращая горы вещей в сплошной разваливающийся хаос.

Когда они отлетели достаточно далеко от Обшары, Рей поняла, что если ничего не предпринять, то их вырубит прямо тут — ее глаза уже закрывались. Кайло тоже клевал носом, и Рей склонилась к нему и позвала:

— Кайло, идём.

Она ткнула пальцем в кнопку автопилота и снова дотронулась до Рена:

— Идём.

Встав первой, Рей потянула Кайло на себя, но не удержалась на ногах и упала бы, если бы не он. Он притянул ее к себе, и Рей почувствовала себя странно комфортно.

— Идём, — повторила она рассеянно.

Должно быть, ее голова всё ещё не прояснилась. Взглянув Кайло в лицо, Рей осторожно провела ладонью по щеке с шрамом, как бы жалея, что оставила его. И Кайло ткнулся ей в руку, будто ища этого прикосновения.

Она устроилась вместе с ним прямо на кресле, уткнувшись ему в шею, и обняла его за плечи, чувствуя, как он поменял положение, чтобы ей было удобнее. Он обнял ее тоже, и Рей прижалась к нему, чувствуя, что засыпает, пока Кайло гладил ее по спине, зарывшись носом в ее волосы.

 

***

 

Пробуждение было ужасным, насколько может быть ужасным пробуждение после отравления. Рей проснулась, прижатая к стене, с Кайло, сопящим за ее спиной — она не помнила, как они заснули. Все тело затекло. От их одежды отвратительно несло рвотой и горьковатым запахом кафа. Если бы у Рей еще что-то оставалось в желудке, то оно бы точно вышло от одной этой смеси. Но, к счастью, в желудке было пусто, и ужасно хотелось пить.

Рей села и потрясла Кайло за плечо:

— Вставай, — хрипло сказала она. — Кайло, просыпайся.

Кайло пошевелился и перевернулся на спину, закрыв руками лицо. Из-под рук донесся его приглушенный стон, и Кайло сказал:

— Я надеялся, что мне это все приснилось.

Рей перелезла через него и направилась к камбузу. Ей казалось, что она может выпить целое море. Ноги омерзительно дрожали, и, налив себе стакан воды, Рей тяжело уселась за стол и принялась пить.

Ну и приключеньице! Теперь она в жизни больше не будет пить каф!

Вспомнив про чип, Рей быстро поставила стакан на стол и сунула руку в карман — он был на месте. Переведя дух, Рей поднялась, и снова наполнила стакан. Как раз в дверях появился Кайло, и она, не дожидаясь просьбы, достала второй стакан и наполнила его тоже.

Повисло молчание, нарушаемое только тихим звуком жадных глотков. Когда первая жажда была утолена, Рей почувствовала, что может снова лечь и проспать еще пару дней.

— Ты как?

Она подняла глаза на Кайло и устало улыбнулась:

— Жива и здорова. Только помыться бы не мешало.

— Да. — Кайло нервным жестом пригладил волосы. — Я и подумать не мог, что этот старый чудак попытается нас отравить! — добавил он в сердцах. — Нас обвел вокруг пальца полусумасшедший старик! Вот так запросто!

— Я тоже попалась, — примирительно сказала Рей.

«Если только я не скопировала какую-то чепуху… — подумала она. — С другой стороны, никто не мешает нам вернуться и надрать задницу этому старому отравителю!»

— Но теперь у нас есть координаты. Все закончилось хорошо.

— Все только начинается, — мрачно сказал Кайло.

— Мы сами виноваты, — добавила Рей. — В нашем положении нужно ждать худшего, а мы чересчур расслабились.

Кайло посмотрел на нее из-под насупленных бровей. Весь его вид говорил «Ну, попрекай меня еще». Но Рей не собиралась никого попрекать.

— Еще воды? — спросила она. — Нет? Тогда пора браться за работу.

Однако их проблемы только начинались. Они чудом ушли, пройдя астероидное поле, и вышли в гипер на автопилоте, но двигатель после такого марш-броска требовал отдыха и деликатного обращения (что в их ситуации было нереально).

После мытья в режиме строжайшей (может быть и не очень строжайшей, но для тех, кто не привык считать воду, это должно было быть непросто) экономии, Рей почувствовала себя лучше. Одежда отправилась в стирку, а Рей с наслаждением переоделась в чистое.

Она сидела на кровати, очищая обувь, когда Кайло вернулся. Как и она до этого, в одном полотенце, в его случае накрученном на бедра, Кайло притормозил в дверях, наблюдая за ней

Рей вновь ощутила странное смущение. Тело Кайло притягивало взгляд, вот и сейчас Рей уставилась на его плоский рельефный живот, и ей совсем не нравилась собственная реакция. А еще Рен смотрел на нее странно.

— Что-то еще? — спросила Рей. Металлический пол неприятно холодил босые ноги, и она поджала пальцы и крепко сжала плотную ткань ботинка в руке, будто кто-то мог подойти и попытаться отнять его.

— Я подумал, что… — Кайло вздохнул. — Я рад, что ты со мной.

— Время для такого признания ты выбрал так себе, — со смешком заметила Рей, чтобы замаскировать неловкость. — Я… — Она прикусила губу, подбирая слова. — Я тоже рада что ты здесь. Что ты с _нами_.

Кажется, она зря выделила это «с нами». Кайло явно ждал чего-то другого, потому что он слегка помрачнел после ее слов.

— Спасибо, — добавила Рей. — Мне правда легче, когда ты рядом.

Вышло очень сумбурно, но Рей сказала правду. Так и было — ей было легче, когда Кайло был рядом, когда он касался ее, и, похоже, она только что это признала сама перед собой.

Рей, поставила ботинок на пол, поднялась и подошла к Кайло, осторожно дотронувшись своими пальцами до его, но он убрал руку. Она что обидела его?

— Холодно, — сказал Кайло. — Заканчивай быстрее, я тоже хочу одеться. Надеюсь, чип ты не отправила в стирку вместе с одеждой.

— Нет! — обиделась Рей.

— Вот и хорошо. Нам еще нужно понять, что мы скачали, и проложить маршрут.

И Кайло с независимым видом принялся рыться в тесном встроенном шкафчике, ища свои вещи. Что это было за признание, почему он вдруг обиделся — Рей решительно не понимала, что творится у него в голове. И даже то, что они были связаны, нисколько не помогало.

Рей торопливо обулась, вернулась в рубку и вставила чип в порт, чтобы проверить полученную информацию. Траектория планемо загрузилась в память, компьютер наложил ее на имеющиеся карты, и Рей дала команду навигатору проложить маршрут. Она была рада заняться реальным делом. Потому что ее мысли крутились вокруг их разговора. Казалось бы, что тут такого, но Рей снова и снова возвращалась к этому моменту, вспоминая вовсе не сам разговор, а то, как Кайло выглядел во время него, и смущалась и сердилась одновременно. Как будто это было самым важным, на что стоило обращать внимание.


	11. Раскол

_Их возраст и воля к злу не поддавались измерению. Ведь это и впрямь были создания настолько древние и переполненные такой лютой злобой, что многие серьезные ученые, профессионально исследовавшие разнообразие форм жизни на Абарате, отказывались верить в их существование.  
\--- Клайв Баркер_

— Нет, нет! Тысяча, и ни кредитом меньше!

— Да за тысячу я сама такой соберу с нуля! — не выдержала Рей.

Тойдарианец нагло хмыкнул ей в лицо и сказал:

— Вот как соберешь, так и приходи.

Взмахнув короткими сильными крыльями, он перемахнул через прилавок и устроился на небольшом стуле на очень длинных ножках. Возможно, оттуда удобнее было смотреть за товаром. Или таким способом он спасался от нехорошо настроенных покупателей — Рей склонялась ко второму варианту. Она понятия не имела, сколько может стоить скафандр для выхода в вакуум, но подозревала, что тойдарианец ломит цену.

Раньше ее жизнь была гораздо проще — у Рей в принципе не было денег, и вся ее деятельность была сосредоточена на торге и обмене вещами, ценность которых она представляла очень хорошо: три пайка, десять пайков, новенький ускоритель для спидера, не очень новый ускоритель для спидера, зато кустарно улучшенный… А скафандр, что такое скафандр? Он должен не дать ей задохнуться, замерзнуть и прожариться под космическими лучами, пока они будут искать вход в таинственный храм.

И, кстати, скафандров требовалось два.

Рей выдали кое-какие деньги, чтобы было на что прокормить себя и беглого магистра, но вряд ли товарищи по Сопротивлению встретят с пониманием просьбу о двух тысячах, даже взаймы. Скафандров, даже завалящих, у товарищей тоже не было. Точнее были — тяжелые, неуклюжие, на магнитных присосках, предназначенные для экстренного ремонта в космосе, очень часто даже без кислородных баллонов или с баллонами минимального объема, с прямым подсоединением к кораблю. В них по развалинам точно не порыскаешь. И вообще, скажет Финн, зачем тебе скафандр, все нормальные люди не тянут до экстренного ремонта, а проводят проверки там, где есть кислород, и можно со спокойной душой лазать по кораблю, бренча сумкой с инструментами…

Тяжело вздохнув, Рей поплелась обратно к кораблю, лавируя в толпе. А ей казалось, что она умеет торговаться, ведь этим она занималась почти всю свою жизнь.

Ее путь пролегал по затейливо вьющимся улочкам квартала иноземцев, между низких каменных домов с маленькими однотипными, затейливо украшенными окошками, стоящих стена в стену. Местные жители с разноцветной кожей, крылатые и высокие, спешили каждый по своим делами. Иноземцев тут было немного, занимались они в основном торговлей, импортом самого необходимого, и жили поблизости от рынка. Чтобы не выделяться, им с Кайло тоже приходилось держаться поближе.

Скайе была единственной обитаемой планетой, рядом с которой в данный момент проходила планемо. На ней Рей рассчитывала в последний раз связаться с друзьями, перед тем, как отправиться на планемо, и пополнить необходимые запасы.

Ну и скафандры отыскать, конечно.

Марат был в зените, и под его жаркими лучами снежные шапки гор, нависших над долиной, сияли нестерпимой белизной, а сами горы были будто нарисованы серым и синим на фоне блеклого неба. Рей не уставала ими любоваться. Удивительная штука, эти горы: внизу лето, жаркое, почти как на Джакку, поднимешься выше — и вот уже температура опускается, зелень становится гуще, а в воздухе плывет аромат цветов. Стоит подняться еще выше, как зелень начинает исчезать, и остается лишь контраст серых, рыжих и коричневых скал перед глазами и голубых вершин над ними.

Постепенно поток идущих ей навстречу стал редеть, а улочка раздалась. Рей прошла мимо обветренной и объеденной дождями и временем статуи, изображающей готовящегося к атаке гогитола. Из пяти голов уцелели только три, и время стерло с них характерные черты — теперь они больше напоминали обкатанные камни со смутно угадывающимися глазами и разрезами пастей.

Прямо за гогитолом, отмечавшим границу, на пустыре стоял их корабль, еще более печально выглядящий, чем когда Рей увидела его впервые. Полет через метеоритные рои не пошел ему на пользу, краска оббилась, дюзы темнели густым нагаром, а обшивка — пестрела царапинами и вмятинами. Внутри было тихо и прохладно. Все системы были отключены, кроме освещения и связи, да и те работали лишь в половину мощности. Рей прошла через короткий коридор и негромко сказала:

— Эй!

Ей никто не ответил. Возможно, Кайло тоже вышел прогуляться, пользуясь моментом. Проводить дни запертыми вдвоем внутри маленького корабля — то еще удовольствие.

Войдя в крошечную кают-компанию, Рей опустилась за стол, сейчас полностью занятый ее вещами и инструментами: она проводила ревизию, ища, что можно продать или обменять, чтобы достать денег. Результат получился неутешительным, а Рей вспомнила еще кое о чем, о чем она в суматохе успела подзабыть.

О ее световом мече. Ее собственном, который она начала собирать с нуля, да так и недособрала.

Сейчас детали, аккуратно разложенные на тряпице, вызвали у нее чувство, близкое к досаде. Рей не знала, отчего. Оттого, что она должна была сейчас учиться у Люка Скайуокера, а не бороздить галактику в поисках неуловимой планеты? Оттого, что она любила доводить дела до конца, а меч не желал работать на все ее старания — значит она просто мало работала? Тем ли она сейчас занята?

И ее ли это чувства?

Да, наверное ее.

Впервые за последнее время оказавшись один на один со своими мыслями, Рей подперла голову рукой и задумалась, глядя на поблескивающие детали прямо перед ней.

 

***

 

Когда у тебя что-то болит долгое время, когда что-то тяготит тебя или довлеет над тобой, ты привыкаешь к этому и постепенно забываешь, какой была жизнь до этого. И когда это неприятное ощущение исчезает, ты будто оживаешь и пытаешься понять: что это такое с тобой было?

В подземельях Кайло долго привыкал к отсутствию своего Учителя в Силе. Но дело было не только этом. Там, в темноте, ему стало ясно, что что-то не так, и он долго, утомительно пытался найти ответ на вопрос, что именно. И до сих пор пытался понять это. 

Но ответ напрашивался сам собой: _с ним_ было что-то не так. С ним было что-то не так еще на Явине, в школе Люка, с ним по-прежнему было что-то не так, когда он принял ученичество у Сноука. То, что Верховный лидер так ценил в нем, предрасположенность к обеим сторонам Силы, угнетала его самого. Будто бы и там, и там он был нежеланным гостем — если бы сторону можно было представить как дом — и это ощущение рождало в нем не только тоску, но и злость.

Но это ощущение слабело, когда он был не один.

В детстве мама рассказывала ему на ночь сказку о морском мышонке, который искал друзей. Обычная глупая история для детей со счастливым концом, но иногда Кайло ощущал себя, как тот мышонок, наконец нашедший друга. Связь с Рей странным образом успокаивала его, и с некоторым опасением Кайло понял, что слишком привык к этому ощущению, как привыкают к ежедневным дозам лекарства. Он с легкостью открывался этому ощущению, наплевав на предосторожности, которым его учили раньше — держать свой ум на замке. Это настораживало его, но он не хотел обсуждать этот вопрос с Рей. Ведь, если она согласится, значит им нужно будет придумать способ избавиться от этой связи — это было само собой разумеющееся, конечно, они не собирались всю жизнь провести на привязи, но пока это была не самая важная из их задач.

Но в том, что же было самым важным, мнения точно разнились.

Вернувшись после прогулки, Кайло прошел в кают-компанию, ориентируясь на свои ощущения. Рей сидела там перед разложенными деталями своего будущего светового меча: по ее словам, раньше у нее не всегда хватало времени, чтобы как следует повозиться с ним. Добытый с таким трудом кайбер-кристалл лежал на ложементе, в окружении запчастей, лежащих в том порядке, в каком их нужно было соединять.

— Помочь? — спросил Кайло.

— Нет, спасибо, предпочитаю разобраться во всем сама, — ответила Рей.

Она осторожно взяла кайбер-кристалл с ложемента, словно он мог рассыпаться от прикосновения, и положила его на ладонь.

— Я думаю, — сказала Рей серьезно, катая на ладони кайбер-кристалл из своего недоделанного меча. — Нам нужны скафандры, у нас нет денег, зато у нас есть кайбер-кристалл. Как ты думаешь, этот мелочный, жадный торгаш согласится обменять его на скафандры?

— Если не согласится, то он дурак, — заметил Рен. — Потому что более выгодной сделки вся Скайе не видела.

— Угу, — неопределенно ответила Рей.

— Я подозреваю, что ты слишком высоко оцениваешь эти скафандры.

— У нас нет ни денег, ни скафандров, а на той планете нет атмосферы, — сказала Рей.

— Мы ведь даже не знаем, есть ли на этой планете то, что нам нужно, — сказал Кайло. — Я предлагаю сначала проверить ее.

Рей взглянула на него исподлобья, изучающей, а потом со вздохом положила кайбер-кристалл на место.

— Я согласна, — ответила она. — Но я не знаю, что меня беспокоит больше: что на планете ничего не окажется, или что нам придется возвращаться за скафандрами.

— Давай будем решать по одной проблеме за раз. Наша сейчас — добраться до бродяги.

— Когда летим? Сейчас?

Кайло промедлил с ответом.

— Мы не торопимся, — сказал он, наконец. — За пару дней планета никуда не денется, а мне хочется ещё подышать свежим воздухом.

— Поддерживаю, — Рей вздохнула. Подвинувшись в сторону, она приглащающе похлопала по сиденью рядом. — Садись. Куда ты ходил?

— Просто гулял, — ответил Кайло. Он сел, но не слишком близко, сохраняя между ними расстояние. — Размышлял.

— О чем?

— Чем ты займешься, когда все это закончится? — спросил Кайло.

Рей хмыкнула.

— Оно даже близко не собирается заканчиваться… — Она пожала плечами. — Я не думала об этом.

— А если попробуешь подумать?

Рей подперла подбородок ладонью.

— Ну… Я все ещё не закончила обучение, поэтому займусь этим. — Она посмотрела на меч, висящий на ее поясе. — Я все ещё хожу с чужим мечом.

— Ты не торопишься с ним расставаться, — вставил Кайло.

— А ты имел на него планы? — Рей взглянула на него, подняв брови.

Кайло улыбнулся и сделал неопределенный жест.

— Потом… — Рей задумалась по-настоящему. — Я понимаю, что Люку нужна моя помощь, но мне хочется посмотреть галактику. Есть столько планет, которых я не видела. Если честно, я не вижу себя в роли учителя.

— Если это тебя утешит, я тоже тебя в ней не вижу.

— Ну спасибо за поддержку! — возмутилась Рей. — Ты меня спросил! Сам-то ты чего хочешь?

— Я долго думал над этим, — признался Кайло.

— И что надумал? — спросила Рей с вызовом. Замечание Кайло отчего-то сильно ее задело, хотя стоило бы успокоиться и послушать его. Он нечасто заговаривал на такие темы.

Кайло помолчал.

— А ты как видишь мое будущее? — спросил он.

Рей снова пожала плечами.

— Как я сказала, Люку нужна помощь, — мягко заметила она. — Мне кажется, он будет рад, если ты… вызовешься помогать.

— Ты думаешь, мне просто позволят возиться с падаванами?

— Учитывая твои заслуги…

— Вот именно — учитывая мои заслуги.

— Ты сильно помог Сопротивлению, — возразила Рей.

— Они приняли это как само собой разумеющееся. Возможно, им даже показалось, что я маловато им рассказал.

— Я не вижу тебя в тюрьме, если ты об этом, — резко сказала Рей. — Я не позволю. Люк не позволит. Они будут вынуждены прислушаться.

— Но и оставить меня так просто они не смогут, — возразил Кайло. — Я не хочу быть всю жизнь привязанным к тебе или к Люку, прятаться за вашими спинами.

— Так какой твой план? — спросила Рей. — Помочь нам и уйти в закат строить Второй Орден?

— Это было бы слишком очевидно, — Кайло ухмыльнулся.

— Я думала, что ты пересмотрел свои взгляды.

— Не совсем, — сказал Кайло. — Но раскаяние дозволено только мертвым. С них ничего не спросишь. Я уже говорил тебе: я поступал неправильно, и я признаю это. Но перевернуть свою картину мира разом я не могу. И не хочу. Поэтому спрошу тебя ещё раз: как ты видишь мое будущее?

Рей помолчала.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — спросила она.

— Ты можешь это почувствовать, — ответил Кайло.

— Я не знаю, — Рей покачала головой. — Я не могу представить свое будущее, а ты просишь меня предположить что-нибудь о твоём. Я сказала все, что думаю. А чего хочешь ты?

Кайло осторожно положил свою ладонь поверх ее, и это прикосновение успокоило Рей, разом убавив волнение.

— Это я и обдумывал, — произнес он негромко. — Раньше мое будущее было более ясным.

— А теперь? — спросила Рей.

Кайло не ответил.

Размышляя над их разговором, Рей пришла к выводу, что Кайло искал цель потому, что бесцельное существование претило самой его сущности. И, конечно же, бы он не смог смириться с гипотетически отведенной ему ролью воспитателя при падаванах. Он хотел большего, но понимал, что теперь это большее вряд ли ему светит, ни в Сопротивлении, ни в Первом Ордене. И Рей искренне хотела бы ему помочь, но не знала, как. Она могла почувствовать его настроение, но то, что творилось в его голове оставалось для нее загадкой.

Вечером Рей стащила со своей кровати подушку и одеяло и встала перед Кайло, готовящимся ко сну.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Я сегодня буду спать рядом с тобой, — безапелляционно сказала Рей. — Не спорь.

— Я и не спорю, — ответил Кайло.

Вытягиваясь рядом с ним, Рей подумала, как двусмысленно это могло бы смотреться со стороны. Но разве она смогла бы объяснить кому-то это ощущение спокойствия и правильности, возникавшее, когда она касалась Кайло?

Он чувствовал то же самое, когда устраивался рядом, мягко устраивая свою руку у нее под подушкой.

Если выражаться словами одного их общего знакомого, когда они были рядом, демоны отступали.

 

***

 

Планета — темный круг на фоне усыпанного звёздами космоса — плыла прямо под ними. Сенсоры не улавливали на ней ни единого признака жизни. Тепло ещё согревало ее недра, но поверхность была холодной и скованной льдом. Смутные очертания вмерзших в ледяные глыбы строений на проверку оказывались лишь горными формациями, а нечто, напоминавшее дорогу… Скорее всего, это и была дорога. Природа не создаёт ровных углов. Но куда бы она ни вела, то место давно уже скрылось подо льдом и слоем пыли.

Они обогнули планету уже пятый раз, когда Рей неуверенно спросила:

— Что дальше?

«Летим обратно?» — хотелось добавить ей. Рей вдруг поняла, что больше всего на свете хочет вернуться. Не рыскать по мертвым планетам, а делать что-то действительно полезное. Вместе со своими друзьями и… Она была бы рада, если бы Кайло тоже полетел с ней.

— Мы должны опуститься ниже, — сказал Кайло.

— И что мы будем делать?

— Доверимся Силе, — ответил Кайло, как будто это все объясняло.

Он взял управление на себя, а Рей осталось всматриваться во тьму под ними и следить за показаниями сенсоров.

Поверхность стала ближе. Остались позади обледенелые равнины, теперь местность под ними была испрещена глубокими трещинами и каньонами. Там было немного теплее, внизу, на глубине нескольких километров, а Рей казалось, что она может видеть темные изломанные линии провалов даже в темноте.

— Там, — сказал Рен. Его голос звучал мрачно и уверенно. — Ты чувствуешь это?

Внизу, во тьме под ними что-то было. Словно, идя по пустому тихому дому, ты слышишь далекий, еле слышный звук, задумываешься не померещилось ли, и звук повторяется громче. Так и Рей чувствовала биение Силы далеко внизу, в глубине расщелины.

— Вниз? — ее голос охрип от волнения.

— Мы здесь для этого, — ответил Кайло.

Корабль медленно опускался вниз, освещая проплывающие перед ними стены расщелины фонарями. Рей видела, что когда-то на них были каменные площадки и лестницы, ведущие вниз, видела обвалившиеся проходы, ведущие куда-то вглубь скальной толщи. Ощущение, что они приближаются к чему-то, не ослабевало. К чему-то недоброму.

Чем ближе они были к недрам, тем выше была температура. Но не только она.

— Давление повышается! — взволнованно сказала Рей, следя за показаниями датчиков. — Если оно продолжит так… значит, мы сможем выйти наружу с одними только кислородными масками. Мы сможем войти в храм.

Подняв клубы пыли, смешанной с мелкими льдинками и инеем, корабль сел. Передние прожекторы освещали узкую, уходящую вдаль каверну с неровными стенами, а боковой, самый слабый фонарь, на вход: огромные сомкнутые створы дверей с колоннами поддерживающими тяжелую арку, украшенные затейливыми концентрическими узорами, с круглым плоским замком. Арка была украшена лепниной, изображавшей какие-то сцены — но в свете фонаря их тяжело было рассмотреть, лишь смутные очертания гуманоидных фигур на ней.

— Мы на месте, — сказал Кайло.

Рей кивнула. Во рту у нее пересохло. Она еще раз проверила показания сканеров — вдруг ей показалось, и снаружи по-прежнему космический холод? Но сканеры утверждали обратное: давление чуть ниже нормы, температура на семь градусов ниже нуля.

— Можем идти, — сказала Рей.

Идти не хотелось. Желудок словно делал кульбит, стоило ей представить себе темные и холодные залы и переходы храма. И замок — как они откроют его?

— Идем, — сказал Кайло прежде, чем она успела задать этот вопрос, и первым поднялся с кресла пилота. Его губы были плотно сжаты, а лицо ничего не выражало. Помедлив, Рей последовала за ним, поминутно проверяя, на месте ли меч Скайуокера. Меньше всего ей хотелось оказаться _там_ безоружной.

Они собрались, надели кислородные маски, закрыли переходник и вышли наружу. Уши тут же заложило. Рей нервно и часто задышала, чувствуя, что от запаха дешевого пластика маски ей дурно. Кайло опередил ее, первым выдвинувшись к дверям, и Рей поспешила за ним. Ноги скользили на обледеневших камнях, мерзли в неподходящей обуви. Казалось, будто все вокруг отговаривало Рей заходить внутрь.

— Как мы откроем дверь? — спросила она.

Кайло не ответил. Остановившись перед дверями, он положил ладонь в перчатке в центр замка и прикрыл глаза, хмурясь.

— Это храм для Одаренных, — сказал он. — Смысл в том, что ты можешь войти, только используя Силу.

— Я могу помочь? — спросила Рей. Она протянула руку, собираясь повторить жест Кайло и положить ее на замок, но он возразил:

— Постой, — и Рей услышала в его голосе недовольство. — Сначала я попробую сам.

Рей поспешно опустила руку и сцепила пальцы в замок, наблюдая за Реном. Она чувствовала себя не на месте, ожидая чего-то, вместо того, чтобы действовать, и это тоже ее нервировало. Может быть, ей стоит помочь?..

Но внутри замка что-то пронзительно заскрипело и огромный, золотистый в свете прожекторов, круг провернулся и медленно разделился на две части. Двери разъехались в стороны, и в лицо Рей подул теплый ветер. На мгновение ей показалось, что она чувствует сквозь вонь пластика запах древесных смол и тлена, которые принес поток воздуха.

— Быстрее, пока они не закрылись, — бросил Кайло

Они вошли под своды храма, освещая путь бледно-зелеными осветительными стержнями, и двери столь же медленно сомкнулись за их спинами.

Когда давление выровнялось, и уши перестало закладывать, Кайло первым, не раздумывая, стащил кислородную маску прежде, чем Рей успела его предупредить.

— Воздух нормальный, — сообщил он. — Только затхлый.

Рей не ответила и последовала его примеру, чуть помедлив. В этом воздухе могло быть что угодно: газ, который они не могли почувствовать, древние микробы… Рей искренне надеялась, что микробы уже все умерли своей смертью, а газ… простой портативный анализатор ничего такого не показывал.

— Ты долго еще? — спросил Кайло, глядя, как она копается с анализатором, стараясь засунуть его обратно в сумку — замерзшие пальцы совсем не слушались. — Я не хочу тут задерживаться.

— Я тоже. — Рей наконец упихнула анализатор на место и глубоко вдохнула, хмурясь. Воздух в храме был сухой и какой-то… неживой. Застоявшийся. Тут и впрямь пахло смолами — еле заметно, и сухим тленом, от которого першило в горле. Они привели воздух в движение, открыв двери, но это не избавило храм от тяжелого духа, который было трудно описать. Но Рей успокоила себя, что, в случае чего, она всегда может надеть кислородную маску, и обратилась к Рену:

— Что теперь?

— Вперед, — ответил он. — Будем искать… хоть что-нибудь. Если Сноук действительно был тут, то не просто так. Возможно, здесь есть библиотека, или хранилище голокронов…

— Или ничего, — тихо сказала Рей, и Кайло уставился на нее с таким зверским выражением лица, что она поспешно добавила: — Он мог просто медитировать здесь. Ты сам говорил, что медитация в местах Силы отличается… что она как будто дает доступ к сокрытой информации…

— Да, — чуть помедлив ответил Кайло. — Говорил. Пойдем.

Подсвечивая себе путь фонарями и отмечая его светящимися стержнями, которые они оставляли через равные промежутки дороги, они двинулись вперед. Они попали в огромный коридор с высокими потолками и массивной колоннадой, который шел и шел вперед, без поворотов и ответвлений. Напрасно они заглядывали в ниши между колоннами — там ничего не было, а если и было, то оно было умело скрыто. Рей постепенно перестала нервничать, и начала скучать. Никаких опасностей или древних ловушек, никаких обрушивающихся плит пола или потолка: просто пыльный коридор… Лишь одна странность смущала ее. Несмотря на свои огромные размеры, в коридоре почти не было эха, будто что-то глушило их шаги и редкие разговоры.

Наконец, коридор закончился: сначала в свете фонарей возникли две огромные створки распахнутых дверей, а за ними — провал, в котором еле-еле теплился свет. Там в циклопическом помещении, украшенном такими же колоннами, как и коридор, еще оставались источники света: огромные тускло-красные камни, вставленные в искусно вырезанные в стенах, украшенные геометрическим орнаментом углубления. Они давали ничтожное количество света, но позволяли оценить масштаб помещения, в которое вошли Рей и Кайло. Оттуда стелился мягкий, сладковатый запах смол, отголоски которого они почувствовали, когда вошли в храм.

Должно быть это был тронный зал: огромный и пустой с одним единственным высоким и внушительным креслом на возвышении. Странно — если это храм, то зачем тут трон? Но еще более странным было то, что трон находился как бы немного впереди, а за ним в нише, вышиной до потолка, располагалась огромная, плохо различимая в темноте статуя — она будто нависала над троном. Но даже при том, что статую тяжело было рассмотреть, впечатление она производила пугающее. Каково это было сидеть под ней, чувствуя, как она давит на тебя всем своим весом, будто вот-вот вот упадет, обрушит на тебя свои каменные лапы?

Из тронного зала было несколько выходов: два позади трона по обеим сторонам от ниши со статуей, и еще два — под арками слева и справа. Из-под левой арки тянуло слабым теплым ветерком, который пошевелил их волосы, и Рей мысленно приняла это за добрый знак. Свет их фонарей не доставал внутрь, и с такого расстояния рассмотреть что-то было невозможно.

— Разделимся, — сказал Кайло.

— Стоит ли? — Рей посмотрела на него — Рен смотрел только вперед, в темноту далеко уходящих коридоров, не обращая на нее внимания.

— Тут уже давно нет ничего живого, — ответил Кайло. — Мы в безопасности.

— Ладно, — ответила Рей. — Но будь на связи, хорошо?

Кайло повернулся к ней, и на секунду сквозь маску напряженной отстраненности проступил он сам, вместе с легкой улыбкой, едва приподнявшей кончики его губ.

— Не думаю, что смогу отключиться, даже если захочу, — сказал он, и Рей почувствовала, что ее тоже тянет заулыбаться в ответ.

Но Рен отвел глаза, вновь вперился в коридор перед ними — и это чувство прошло, а его лицо вновь стало непроницаемым.

Они разошлись: Рей пошла налево, по выбранному ей коридору, а Кайло вперед, мимо трона и статуи, в холодную темноту коридоров впереди.

 

***

 

Рей шла по пустому коридору, который медленно переходил в зал, а зал переходил в следующий коридор, и в следующий, постепенно уверяясь в бесполезности их предприятия. Это место было жутким. Пропал сладковатый запах. В залах не осталось ничего, кроме разбитых каменных скамей и столов. В темноте там бродили стылые сквозняки, а в слабом свете зеленых стержней Рей могла увидеть очертания фресок, покрывавших стены. Рей разглядела одно из изображенных на них существ, и с тех пор старалась не присматриваться, глядя только перед собой. Но в полутьме, когда она замечала краем глаза изломанные фигуры на стенах, ей казалось, что изображения шевелятся. Рей стискивала рукоять меча, сжимала зубы и шла дальше. Наконец стержни в ее сумке закончились. Ноги ныли, Рей устала вышагивать по коридорам, которые никуда не вели, и очень хотела вернуться обратно на корабль. Чем бы в этом храме не занимались, им не стоило с этим связываться.

Повернув назад, она подобрала последний из оставленных ею стержней, и в голову ей пришла пугающая мысль: а вдруг кто-то шел по этим коридорам за ней? Вдруг этот кто-то

 

_(Кайло)_

 

передвигал стержни, чтобы запутать ее, или собрал их, чтобы она не смогла найти обратно путь в темноте? Рей поежилась от внезапно накатившего страха и, чтобы прийти в себя, тихо и четко проговорила любимое ругательство Тидо, в котором оппоненту предлагалось затейливым способом заняться непотребствами с лаггабистом.

— Тут и свихнуться недолго, — добавила она самой себе и решительно направилась обратно. Ее голос тут звучал приглушенно, словно сквозь слои ткани.

Когда она вернулась в тронный зал, то, к ее удивлению, Кайло был там. Но удивление быстро сменилось беспокойством.

Кайло сидел на троне, подперев подбородок рукой и опустив плечи. Ворот его одежды был расстегнут, а перчатки валялись на полу, словно ему было жарко. Выражение его лица трудно было рассмотреть в тусклом красноватом свете, но Рей чувствовала его подавляемый гнев. Что-то было не так.

— Что случилось? — спросила она, осторожно приближаясь. Как-то само так получилось, что она замедлила шаг.

— Ты мне скажи, — ответил Кайло.

Рей остановилась, непонимающе глядя на него.

— Что случилось? — повторила она. — Давно ты здесь сидишь? Ты же хотел осмотреть и другие коридоры? Или… — Рей пытливо всмотрелась ему в лицо, — ты нашел что-то?

— Можно сказать и так. — Кайло поднял на нее взгляд. — Я кое-что понял.

— С тобой все в порядке?

— А тебя это волнует?

— Конечно! — ответила Рей. — Я беспокоюсь о тебе…

— Лгунья! — бросил ей Рен.

— Неправда, — тихо возразила Рей.

— О, не надо! — Кайло встал с трона и прошелся по постаменту — сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую. — Ты только и думаешь, как бы вернуться к своим друзьям!

— Да, но… — начала Рей, но Кайло не дал ей закончить.

— Ты устала от меня, от корабля, от всего, — начал перечислять он, спускаясь по ступеням и не сводя с Рей взгляда. — Но ты же Надежда Галактики, ты должна вернуть меня к свету, — Кайло криво усмехнулся. — Я — лишь повод.

— Нет, — возразила Рей. — Если бы это было так…

— Но тебе не нравится то, чем мы занимаемся. А из-за меня ты вынуждена держаться подальше от своих, — Кайло оскалился в чужой жуткой улыбке. — Поверь мне, я все знаю. Я все понял уже давно.

— Тогда что тебя останавливало от того, чтобы уйти? — спросила Рей. — Я не держу тебя. Никогда не держала.

— Благодаря тебе, мне некуда идти, — ответил Кайло. — Все что я строил — разрушено, — он понизил голос и добавил медленно, с чувством, заставившим волосы Рей встать дыбом:

— Из-за тебя.

Рей подавила желание отступить назад, когда Кайло двинулся к ней. Ей казалось, что даже в их самую первую встречу она не боялась его так сильно. Тогда он был незнакомым и безликим монстром, а теперь ей казалось, что что-то чужое надев личину Кайло Рена шло к ней, осыпая обвинениями.

— Меня прочили на твое место, внука самого Энакина Скайуокера. Но так вышло, что его заняла ты. Неужели тебя не обеспокоило, что я могу вернуться? Попытаться стать тем, кем меня хотели сделать?

— Нет, — ответила Рей сдавленно. — Я даже не думала об этом, никогда. Я хотела бы, чтобы ты вернулся, но… ты сам сказал, что это невозможно.

— Верно. — Рен кивнул. — Но ты можешь помочь мне в другом.

Рей вопросительно подняла брови, глядя на него.

— Отдай мне меч, — сказал Кайло. — Он принадлежит мне, это мое наследство. Но он у тебя.

— Нет, — Рей положила руку на меч. — Пока я не соберу…

— Ты никогда его не соберешь! — оборвал ее Кайло. — Когда в последний раз ты пыталась понять, что с ним не так? А в предпоследний? Да и зачем тебе собирать меч, если у тебя уже есть один! И плевать, что он украден.

— Я не крала его! — отрезала Рей. В ней тоже пробудился гнев от незаслуженной обиды. — Я нашла его, он позвал меня! Если бы он на самом деле должен был принадлежать тебе, он бы уже был твоим! Не сваливай это на меня одну!

Кайло взмахнул рукой, и меч, выскользнув у Рей из-под руки, отлетел в темноту.

— Он тебе не принадлежит, — процедил Кайло.

— Прекрати! — Рей непроизвольно дернулась в ту сторону, куда улетел меч. — Что ты делаешь?

— Устраняю угрозу, — сказал Кайло, приближаясь к ней.

— Что с тобой? — тихо спросила Рей. Она отступила на шаг, когда Кайло подошел к ней, инстинктивно, чувствуя исходящую от него опасность.

— Со мной? Все в порядке.

Рен наклонился к ней так близко, что Рей чувствовала его дыхание.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — тихо, но с чувством сказал Кайло. И, сообщив ей это, он быстро ударил ее, с такой силой, что Рей не удержалась на ногах. Это было больно, это было оглушающе и… неожиданно. Неожиданно в худшем проявлении — Рей доверяла Кайло, и теперь она оказалась на полу, безоружная. Она попыталась подняться — и невидимая тяжесть прижала ее обратно, вдавливая в полированный камень, заставляя извиваться от боли, как придавленную ботинком змею. Рей не могла даже вдохнуть, но вдруг тяжесть пропала, и она зашлась кашлем.

— Нет, — донесся до нее голос Кайло. — Я не стану этого делать.

Рей ощутила облегчение. Что бы с ним не приключилось, это прошло, так ведь? Она почувствовала прикосновение руки Кайло к своей щеке, и он сказал:

— Я не стану пользоваться Силой.

Кайло прижал ее к полу всем своим весом, одну ее руку придавив коленом и сомкнув свои руки на горле Рей.

— Ненавижу, — повторил он с каким-то болезненным возбуждением в голосе.

Рей пыталась освободиться, но перед глазами у нее от нехватки кислорода поплыли черные круги, и темнота словно стала глубже. Она отчаянно хватала воздух губами, пытаясь сбросить с себя Рена, и в последний момент, когда ее сознание помутилось, ее словно кто-то подтолкнул к действию: уперевшись рукой в грудь Кайло, Рей сумела отшвырнуть его от себя. Это был не акт сосредоточенности и спокойствия — паническое действие. Ногти Рена царапнули ее по горлу, когда давление Силы отшвырнуло его в сторону, впечатав в колонну.

Рей хрипло вдохнула, жадно втягивая воздух, перевернулась на живот и с трудом поднялась на колени. Кайло тоже медленно поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь, но ощущение убийственной решимости, исходившей от него, не пропало. И когда он вновь двинулся к ней, Рей, с трудом встав на ноги, протянула руку и призвала к себе меч Скайуокера. Он привычно скользнул в ее ладонь, и бледный голубой свет очертил вокруг ее размытый круг. Кайло остановился, безмолвно и зло глядя на нее.

— Я не хочу причинять тебе вред, — сказала Рей сипло — голос норовил сорваться на писк. — Но, клянусь Р’ийей, я сделаю это!

Повисла тишина. Они мерились взглядами, гудел меч, заглушая их рваное дыхание. Стук сердца отдавался у Рей в ушах. Она правда _не хотела_ убивать Кайло. Но как еще ей остановить его, если он готов убить ее голыми руками? Он словно сошел с ума здесь, в темноте…

…Или это место свело его с ума.

Рей медленно сделала шаг назад, не спуская взгляда с Кайло. Потом еще один. И когда он двинулся за ней, развернулась и побежала прочь — к выходу. Рей могла надеяться только на свою скорость — и на то, что за стенами проклятого храма наваждение спадет. На бегу выключив меч, Рей рванула еще быстрее, изо всех сил, чувствуя, как протестуют легкие. В голове все еще звенело, ее слегка повело на бегу, и Рей чуть не задела край колонны плечом.

Она слышала Кайло позади себя, но тело отказывалось бежать: пульс стучал в висках, и тусклые зеленые стержни, отмечавшие дорогу, двоились в глазах.

Пробежав по инерции еще немного, Рей схватилась рукой за колонну, завернула за нее и прижалась спиной к холодному камню, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Кайло остановился тоже: его шаги замедлились и затихли — а потом пошел неторопливо, медленно приближаясь к Рей.

Он мог убить ее, убить по-настоящему, обрушить на нее одну из колонн, задушить. А Рей, несмотря на свои слова, не была уверена, что сможет.

"… Возможно, и не стоит выводить его отсюда", — подумала Рей, и эта мысль была чужой, холодной и умиротворяющей, как укол обезболивающего, заставляющего тело неметь. Может, оставить его тут, сбежать на корабле? Она быстрее. Она сможет от него оторваться. Она выживет и вернется к друзьям.

Рей зажмурилась и затрясла головой. Нет, нет, они выберутся отсюда вместе, чего бы ей это не стоило! Она попыталась почувствовать Кайло, понять, что он ощущает сейчас, _зачем_ он это делает, но вместо привычных эмоций, теплых, не всегда упорядоченных, но ставших привычными, как шумовой фон, почувствовала холод, словно в кромешной темноте прикоснулась к ледяному камню, ожидая отыскать мягкий плед. Чужой — но знакомый холод.

Не стоило ей этого делать. Наверное, нужно было вместо этого поднять щиты, умолкнуть, раствориться в темноте и задержать дыхание. Но теперь уже было поздно об этом думать. Шаги Кайло затихли, а потом Рей услышала его голос:

— Я чувствую тебя.

Рей не двинулась с места, даже когда шаги безошибочно направились в ее сторону.

— Я знаю, где ты. И ты боишься.

Рей молчала, стиснув зубы. От ледяной колонны застыла спина, а ее саму начала бить дрожь. Здесь было так холодно, так ужасно холодно, словно за пару минут температура упала на десяток градусов. Рей казалось, что она может видеть пар, вырывающийся у нее изо рта вместе с дыханием.

Шаги остановились совсем рядом. Рей чувствовала, как у нее дрожат губы от холода, и больше всего на свете она хотела обхватить себя руками и сжаться комочек, чтобы сохранить хоть немного тепла. Но она упрямо вглядывалась в сумрак перед собой, ожидая, когда темная фигура заслонит слабый свет осветительных трубок. Ну же, чего ты медлишь? Рей готова была сама шагнуть вперед первой — иначе просто замерзнет насмерть.

Ледяное прикосновение к шее заставило ее вздрогнуть. Рей резко обернулась, и в тот же момент сильный рывок с противоположной стороны выдернул ее из ее убежища. Рей вновь оказалась лицом к лицу с Кайло, не успев даже закрыться от возможной атаки. Мысль, парадоксальная в своей неуместности, мелькнула в ее голове — что у Рена руки теплые, в отличие от окружающего их ледяного воздуха, но уже следующее его движение заставило ее об этом забыть.

Он замахнулся и ударил ее тыльной стороной ладони. А потом снова, продолжил хлестать ее, медленно и методично, удерживая другой рукой за ворот. Рей ударила его в ответ, попыталась оцарапать, но он перехватил ее руку. Словно что невидимое сдавило ее виски, до боли, до слез из глаз, и Рей со вскриком снова отшвырнула его от себя. Ворот ее туники треснул, и кусок ткани остался у Кайло в руке, когда его сшибло с ног, и он глухо ударился о противоположную колонну. А Рей еле передвигая ноги, поплелась к выходу, заставляя себя делать каждый следующий шаг немного быстрее. Все тело сводило от холода, даже движение не помогало согреться. Обернувшись на полпути до дверей Рей вгляделась в сумрак. Она увидела фигуру Кайло: он стоял, привалившись к колонне, и держался за голову.

— Эй, Кайло! — крикнула Рей. Ее каркающий голос словно потонул в пространстве между колонн. — Я тут! И я не боюсь тебя!

Она дождалась, пока Рен, покачиваясь, не отлепит себя от колонны, и продолжила путь. Двери были все ближе, но…

Рей испустила нервный полузадушенный смешок.

Но она не знала, как их открыть.

Она вновь попыталась прикоснуться к разуму Кайло, тщетно, не зная, ищет ли она ответ на вопрос или пытается проверить, действительно ли он чувствует то, что сказал. Но все, что она смогла ощутить: гнев и обиду, такую глубокую и горькую, что стало больно в груди. Рей сердито отмела от себя эти чувства. Она чувствовала себя высушенной, выпотрошенной, будто единственное, что осталось в ней — это злость на Кайло и его же бушующие эмоции. Во всем был виноват

 

_(Кайло)_

 

этот проклятый храм, и единственное, что отделяло Рей от свободы, от наваждения — золотой замок, открывавшийся только Одаренным. Всю свою ярость, чужую ярость, гнев и обиду, усталость она направила на него, надеясь разломать его пополам, если не получится открыть. Она чувствовала его створы и цилиндры, заледеневшие, еле сдвигающиеся под давлением ее эмоций. С протяжным скрипом разошелся сначала замок, а за ним и двери.

В спину ее толкнула волна воздуха, уходящего наружу. Нужно было спешить, и Рей пошла вперед, чувствуя, как ноги сами несут ее туда. Выйдя на обледеневшие камни, она чуть не поскользнулась, и замерла ненадолго, но потом снова продолжила идти. Рукой прижимая к лицу маску, Рей побрела сквозь пробирающий холод, ориентируясь на огни корабля. Она чувствовала, как Кайло бредет за ней, и в какой-то момент ей показалось, что он остановился. Обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Рена, Рей бросила взгляд на храм, и застыла, не понимая, как он мог так измениться за короткое время. Лепнина и фигурные изображения давно оббились и осыпались, колонны у входа были изъедены временем, а чудесный золотой замок зарос грязью и патиной, и едва отливал еле заметным гнилым блеском. Рей не могла разглядеть, что творится внутри храма, но была уверена — все то, что они видели, оказалось иллюзией, а реальность давным-давно осыпалась, стала прахом на каменном полу.

Добравшись до корабля, Рей опустила аппарель и остановилась на ней, дожидаясь Кайло. Когда он медленно поднялся по ней — маска перекошена, сидит на лице неплотно, одежда в пыли — на секунду Рей ощутила облегчение. Но в следующий момент Кайло поднял голову, в два шага сократил расстояние между ними и снова замахнулся за нее, обеими руками, слепо, в слабеющем всплеске ярости.

— Хватит! Остановись! Это же я! — Рей сумела схватить его за запястья и заглянула в глаза. — Идем, пожалуйста! Нам нужно улететь отсюда.

Кайло замер, глядя на нее, будто силился понять, что она говорит, но потом его глаза прояснились, и он медленно опустил руки. Рей отступила по аппарели в корабль, не сводя с него глаз, а Рен шел за ней, как на привязи, словно не совсем осознавал, как он оказался здесь.

Когда они вошли, Рей нажала на кнопку, чтобы поднять аппарель и вжалась спиной в дверь, дожидаясь, пока выровняется давление и можно будет войти в корабль.

— Рей…

Сначала она подумала, что ей мерещится этот голос — настолько он был тихим.

— Потом, — сказала Рей. — Сначала мы улетим отсюда. Я поведу корабль, а ты… будь где-нибудь еще.

Наконец над дверью загорелся зеленый сигнал, она открылась, и Рей с облегчением ввалилась внутрь, спеша добраться до рубки и запереться там. Ей казалось, что в любой момент Кайло может опять охватить неконтролируемый гнев, который он решит выместить на ней, и она стремилась обезопасить себя от него.

Заблокировав дверь рубки, Рей устало опустилась на место первого пилота и положила руки на штурвал. Костяшки были ободраны, под ногтями запеклась кровь, а сами руки дрожали. Сглотнув пересохшим горлом, Рей запустила основной двигатель, заблокировала шлюз и включила маневровые, торопясь быстрее покинуть эту криффову планету. Когда корабль начал подъем, мелко и привычно вибрируя, Рей ощутила что-то похожее на облегчение. Но ненадолго — потому что почувствовала, как Кайло бродит за дверью, совсем рядом с ней.

 

***

 

Когда корабль покинул пределы планемо и перешел в режим дрейфа, Кайло решил, что сейчас самое время, чтобы начать разговор. Попытаться объяснить, что произошло, почему произошло…

В тот момент ему действительно казалось, что он ненавидит ее, и что она виновата абсолютно во всем, что с ним произошло. И он хотел убить ее, медленно и мучительно.

Сейчас даже вспоминать это было неприятно, но ведь какая-то его часть действительно хотела это сделать, и даже больше, воплотить все, что приходило ему в голову в темном тронном зале.

Он _мог_ убить ее.

Дверь в рубку была заперта, но Кайло знал, что Рей слышит его. Он чувствовал ее по ту сторону двери.

— Рей, — он привалился к переборке плечом и вздохнул. — Это… был Сноук. Возможно, он вложил информацию о планете в мою голову на тот случай, если я решу повернуться против него. Или после, чтобы заманить меня… нас в ловушку. Мне жаль, я должен был понять.

— Это не твоя вина, — глухо донеслось из динамика интеркома. — Не только твоя. Мы… потратили много времени впустую.

— Да. — Кайло склонил голову, хотя голос внутри него не был согласен с этим. Связь между ними стала крепче, не из-за браслетов, не из-за чего-то внешнего — из-за Силы, из-за того, как долго они были рядом, _тратя время_.

«Если бы не эта связь, я бы погиб там — один».

А еще ему ужасно хотелось коснуться Рей — снова, чтобы успокоиться.

— Я бы погиб там, если бы не ты, — сказал Кайло.

Рей не ответила.

— Там… — начал Кайло заново. — Это был не я. Это были… страхи. Подозрения. Все то, что я обычно обдумываю, держу в узде. Я никогда бы…

— Пожалуйста, уйди, — даже сквозь хрипящий динамик ее голос звучал жалобно. — Кайло, я прошу тебя, уйди! Уйди! Я не хочу слышать тебя! Просто дай мне побыть здесь, ладно?

— Ладно, — откликнулся Кайло.

Он оттолкнулся от стены, прихрамывая дошел до кают-компании и, остановившись у стола, с силой обрушил на него кулак, сметая нагроможденные на него вещи и детали, снова и снова, пока на столешнице не появилась внушительная вмятина, покрытая алыми мазками.

 

***

 

Рей утерла набежавшие слезы и глубоко вздохнула. Она хлюпала носом, пока Кайло торчал за дверью, а стоило ему уйти, расплакалась по-настоящему.

Она вернулась из храма с жутким ощущением пустоты внутри себя, будто что-то, воспользовавшись ее беспечностью, вытянуло из нее все теплое и светлое, все добрые и счастливые воспоминания, которые поддерживали ее в трудную минуту. И этой дырой, куда все кануло, был Кайло. И если раньше мысль о прикосновении к нему успокаивала, несмотря на свою абсурдность, то теперь Рей передергивало, стоило ей лишь подумать об этом.

Умом Рей понимала, что Кайло не виноват. Что нечто, а точнее некто, действительно использовал их неосторожность, их неподготовленность. Они не знали, с кем собираются вступать в противоборство, но даже не пытались быть осторожными. Но слова, которые Кайло бросал ей, больно ранили ее: что она воровка, что она лгала ему и с радостью бы променяла его на остальных и все остальное. Но самое ужасное, что в каждом из них была крупинка правды. Рей действительно хотела вернуться. И ее тяготила навязанная необходимость этих поисков, потому что она хотела вернуться к друзьям и заняться чем-то более полезным.

Это не значило, что она хотела бросить Кайло одного, но не говорила она ему именно из опасения, что именно так он это и воспримет. Рей до сих пор помнила странное, разболтанное и подавленное состояние, в котором он пребывал, и не хотела бы, чтобы это повторилось.

А теперь…

Теперь Рей мечтала, чтобы связь, которая появилась между ними, исчезла навсегда. Даже думать о Кайло Рене было больно.

Запиликал сигнал передатчика, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении. Рей ещё раз вытерла нос, надеясь, что голограмма не передаст ее покрасневшие глаза, и включила связь.

 

***

 

Мудрец, чьи труды джедаи старой Республики не оценили, писал, что служение Тьме ничем не хуже служения Свету, если цель ясна и определенна. И, кажется, теперь Кайло нашел свою цель: очистить свой разум и изгнать засевшее там ядовитое жало, оставленное Учителем. Возможно, это немного притушило бы то болезненное, пылающее чувство внутри. В худшем случае, он умрет сам и точно так же ничего не будет чувствовать. Как же давно Кайло не мечтал об этом - перестать чувствовать вообще, как же давно он не чувствовал этого мучительного жжения, мешающего дышать.

Он вдруг понял, на что надеялся в глубине души. Что их с Рей связь не исчезнет, и будет и дальше поддерживать его. Что он сможет успокоиться таким образом, что придумает что-нибудь и все будет как в той идиотской сказке - хорошо.

Проблема была в нем, и глупо было думать, что он сможет найти решение в ком-то другом. Все равно, что пытаться пришить заплатку на ткань, которая от ветхости расползается сама по себе.

А самое главное, что теперь Кайло _не хотел_ подвергать Рей опасности. Сама мысль о том, что с ней может что-то случиться рождала неприятное ощущение где-то глубоко в груди. А если он решит продолжать то, что начал, дойдет до конца, чтобы искоренить этого паразита, засевшего в его собственной голове, если он решит убить Сноука, то Рей несомненно пострадает. Она потащится за ним из чувства долга, даже если он ей будет противен. Допустить этого Кайло не мог. И решил раз и навсегда порвать эту связь.

Это делать он умел — рвать и рушить получалось у него лучше всего.

Он мысленно готовился, обдумывал слова, которые скажет, но когда Рей показалось в дверях, Кайло понял, что они не понадобятся. Рей была бледной, обеспокоенной, брови нахмурены, а губа – нервно прикушена.

— Люк пропал, — сказала она. — Никто не знает где он, и что с ним случилось. Нам нужно возвращаться.


	12. Прощание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Датомир в этой главе очень сильно изменился за лето.
> 
> Я у мамы коллажмейкер XD https://sun9-23.userapi.com/c857528/v857528674/60464/P3V4EZJJmjY.jpg

— Задаю курс, — сообщила Рей.

Ответа не последовало, но Рей его не ждала. Она знала, что ее слова были приняты к сведению.

Они общались исключительно по делу, предпочитая не упоминать произошедшее. Рей не знала, как отнесутся к Кайло на базе Сопротивления, тем более сейчас, когда Люка, чье слово было веским аргументом, там нет. Но думать об этом у нее не было никакого желания.

Кайло сохранял дистанцию, как она и просила, но Рей чувствовала его присутствие. Чувствовала его тоску. Самое ужасное, что иногда ей хотелось, просто смертельно хотелось подойти к нему самой, дотронуться — и чтобы все снова стало как раньше. Опять ощутить спокойствие и умиротворение, попробовать взглянуть на происходящее ясно, а не через призму собственного страха и беспокойства. Но стоило ей вспомнить холод, пробравшийся в их мысли, это желание отпускало. А что если он и сейчас там? И в глубине души Кайло хочет ее убить.

Это было глупо, Рей понимала. Кайло мог убить ее в любой момент, мог подстроить несчастный случай или безыскусно ткнуть ее мечом в грудь. Вместо этого он держался подальше.

Хотя первым порывом Рей было сразу же отправиться обратно и приступить к поискам Люка, она быстро поняла, что просто не сможет. Она была вымотана физически, а что творилось у нее на душе, вовсе было не описать. Состояние Кайло было не лучше, и Рей предложила сделать небольшой перерыв на отдых и после него уже возвращаться

Кайло согласился. Рей казалось, что он хочет поговорить с ней, она замечала, как он следит за ней исподтишка. Но оба молчали. В корабле царила тишина, не нарушаемая ничем — ни гулом двигателей, ни разговорами. Лишь шагами иногда.

Собрав вещи, Рей переехала спать в крошечную кают-компанию. Старые потертые сиденья были не лучшей альтернативной кровати, но либо здесь — либо с Кайло в одном помещении.

Сквозь сон Рей иногда чувствовала движение, когда Кайло проходил мимо нее. Чувствовала, как он останавливался рядом. Во сне она не могла прогнать его или сказать, что ей очень плохо, только ощущала, как он смотрит на нее.

Прибытие на базу стало большим облегчением. Рей рада была окунуться в суету, почувствовать рядом с собой других людей, рада была покинуть надоевший ей корабль, препоручив его техникам. Увидев Финна после долгого перерыва, она без лишних слов бросилась к нему и крепко обняла. И когда Финн обнял ее в ответ, Рей почувствовала, что готова расплакаться. Сдержав слезы, она отпустила Финна и заметила наигранно веселым голосом, указывая на его новые нашивки:

— Тебя опять повысили? И как у тебя это получается!

— Просто я не пропадаю месяцами на неизвестных планетах, — ответил Финн.

Он отстранился, рассматривая Рей.

— Выглядишь, будто пешком пересекала все эти парсеки.

— И чувствую себя так же, — хмыкнула Рей. — Я очень скучала, — добавила она тихо.

— Как и я, — ответил Финн, и снова обнял ее.

Спиной Рей почувствовала взгляд — она знала, чей — но не обернулась, и никак не показала, что заметила его. Она не хотела его замечать.

***

Выспавшись в одиночестве на нормальной кровати, Рей почувствовала себя лучше. До этого она почти целый день была на ногах: бродила по базе с Финном и Роуз, делилась крайне ценными советами с ремонтниками, занимавшимися крестокрылом По, и с самим По тоже — слушала сводки о экспансии Первого Ордена по Галактике, о количестве погибших, о присоединившихся и присоединенных к новой империи мирах. Это была не та информация, которая радовала или отвлекала, но Рей было нужно это услышать. Ей нужна была сила, нужна была злость, чтобы зарядиться, подобно батарейке — и ринуться в бой, на этот раз настоящий. Она знала, что думать так джедаю не подобает, но злость быстрым и надежным методом. И пусть он опустошал после — Рей не чувствовала в себе другой внутренней силы. Вместо нее была ноющая пустота в солнечном сплетении.

Пребывание на базе было лишь короткой передышкой. Поэтому с утра Рей собиралась узнать, где именно и как исчез Люк Скайуокер. Добыв записи его переговоров и примерного маршрута, отчеты о поисках, она хотела уединиться, просмотреть их все, и, может быть, отыскать подсказку, где и как найти Скайуокера.

Но ее отвлек Финн. Он постучал в дверь ее маленькой комнаты, и Рей, отодвинув датапады в сторону, впустила его внутрь.

Финн выглядел собранным и серьезным, и Рей нутром ощутила, что зашел он к ней не просто так.

— Доброе утро, — сказала Рей.

— Доброе, — озадаченно сказал Финн. Он потер лоб и добавил: — Очень сложно воспринимать утро утром, когда всю ночь дежурил.

Он взглянул на датапады, лежащие на столе, и спросил:

— Занимаешься поисками?

— Да, — ответила Рей. — Думаю просмотреть все, вдруг вы что-то упустили. А что такое? Что-то случилось? Какие-то новости о Люке?

— Нет, нет, — Финн покачал головой. — Просто… мне надо было поговорить с тобой наедине. О важном.

— Что может быть важнее поисков? — спросила Рей.

— Кайло Рен, — коротко ответил Финн.

Внутри у Рей все будто сжалось в ожидании. Она ждала, что Финн сейчас сообщит ей что-то ужасное, что-то, что Рен натворил, а она не заметила, не успела удержать и остановить…

Но Финн заговорил о другом.

— Мы собираемся взять его под стражу, — сообщил он, будто говорил о чем-то давно известном Рей. Будто бы ожидал, что она легко согласится и поинтересуется, не нужна ли ее помощь.

— Зачем? — спросила Рей. — Он что-то сделал?

Финн уставился на Рей внимательным взглядом.

— Ты мне скажи, — ответил он.

Рей покачала головой и пожала плечами. Она понятия не имела, чего Финн от нее ждет. Конечно, и слепой бы не заметил, что Рей и Рен держатся друг от друга подальше, но у Рей было стойкое ощущение, что Финн ожидает, будто Рей сейчас станет обвинять Кайло Рена во всех грехах.

Без сомнения, грехи за ним водились. Но обвинять его Рей не хотела. Возможно потому, что ощущала в этом и свою вину: не доглядела, не поняла заранее…

— У нас выдался напряженный полет, — сказала Рей. — Он вел себя смирно. Почему вы хотите арестовать его?

— Он опасен, — коротко сказал Финн. — Мы посовещались узким кругом осведомленных лиц, и пришли к выводу, что сейчас для Сопротивления он практически бесполезен. А если переметнется обратно на сторону Первого Ордена, то станет настоящей угрозой.

— Он не переметнется, — устало ответила Рей. — Финн, у меня еще куча дел. Я не согласна с вашим решением. И как вы собираетесь держать его под стражей?

Вся эта ситуация виделась ей какой-то искусственной, как сцена в сериале по голо-тв. Финн пришел к ней обсудить, как посадить Кайло Рена в тюрьму? Серьезно?

— Вколем ему седативы, и он будет валяться в отключке, пока мы не решим, что делать, — Финн вздохнул. — Рей. Скорее всего, его не оставят в живых. Не будут судить. И, после того, как он угрожал тебе, от тебя ждут, что ты поддержишь общее решение.

— Я не буду ничего поддерживать! — отрезала Рей. — Это безумие. Кайло Рен на нашей стороне. Точка. Он помог нам. Люк поверил в него. Я поверила в него. Тебе этого мало?

— Он так же легко может все разрушить!

— Он не станет этого делать!

— Посмотри на себя! — в сердцах сказал Финн. — Ты защищаешь его после того, _что_ он сделал. Он опасен!

— Нет, — возразила Рей. — Мне он ничем не угрожал. И сейчас он ненамного опаснее меня или тебя. Все в порядке. Мы можем с ним договориться.

— Можем, но не обязаны. — Финн сложил руки на груди, насупясь глядя на Рей. — Я слышал о таком. Когда жертва начинает защищать того, кто… Ты провела с ним почти месяц в этой консервной банке! И за это время он с легкостью мог влезть тебе в голову! Ты не можешь мыслить ясно!

— Что? — переспросила Рей. — Я не жертва. Откуда ты это взял?

— В Первом Ордене учили и полезным вещам тоже.

— Тогда выучи еще кое-что. — Рей ощутила незнакомый, поглощающий гнев, вытесняющий все рациональные мысли. Она понимала, что не стоило этого говорить, но слова сами сорвались с языка:

— Мои с ним… отношения тебя не касаются. Они вообще никого не касаются.

— Отношения? — Финн вопросительно поднял брови.

— Партнерские, — рыкнула Рей. — Мы…

Финн был прав, если начистоту. Не было у них никаких отношений, и все, что чувствовала Рей теперь — это страх и печаль. И знать не хотела, что чувствовал Кайло Рен.

— Послушай себя! — Финн подошел к ней и попытался взять ее за плечи. — Он запудрил тебе мозги. Мы знаем, что он опасен. У нас есть доказательства. Я своими глазами видел, как он напал на тебя у аппарели.

— Что? — Рей запнулась. — Как?

— Мы вели запись, — сказал Финн. — На всякий случай.

— То есть шпионили! — воскликнула Рей.

— Послушай! Это было сделано для твоей же безопасности, чтобы убедиться, что он не убьет тебя и не сбежит. И он чуть это не сделал!

— Он был не в себе, — возразила Рей, но вяло, все еще пытаясь осознать, что за каждым их шагом следили. Должно быть, это была просто запись, и ее сняли во время технического осмотра. На передачу информации в реальном времени уходило бы слишком много энергии, они с Кайло заметили бы…

— Он двадцать четыре часа в сутки не в себе. Он опасен, Рей. И это не обсуждается. Тем более сейчас, когда… — Финн понизил голос. — Когда мастер Скайуокер пропал.

— Ты говоришь так, будто он погиб, а не пропал! — огрызнулась Рей.

— Это самый вероятный вариант, — ответил Финн. — Будь все иначе, Первый Орден уже пытался бы шантажировать нас или объявил о поимке. Но они молчат.

Рей некоторое время смотрела на него, молча, исподлобья, будто пытаясь прочесть что-то в его лице, а потом отвела глаза.

Вот, зачем он пришел на самом деле. Не поговорить о Рене, не предупредить ее. Он не знал, как сказать ей, что все вокруг смирились с тем, что Люк пропал. То, что Рен им мешает, вторично. Люк пропал, и все его слова, его приказы, его мнение — все обесценилось.

— Мне надо идти, — сказала Рей, шагнула в сторону, обойдя Финна, и направилась к выходу, на ходу подхватив куртку. — Поговорим потом.

— Ты предупредишь его? — Финн покачал головой.

— Не твое дело, куда я собираюсь.

— Он воздействует на тебя! — рявкнул Финн ей вслед. — Как же ты не понимаешь! Он манипулирует тобой.

***

Рей знала, где найдет Рена, даже если бы они были не связаны. Подальше ото всех, там, где его не заметят, и, самое главное, подальше от нее. Он был в одном из старых ангаров. Судя по разложенным вокруг инструментам и рюкзаку с вещами, Рен не собирался задерживаться тут надолго. Старый крестокрыл, под брюхом которого он стоял, копаясь в мешанине проводов под снятой обшивкой, вроде бы не летал и дожидался ремонта. У Рей возникло ощущение, что Кайло отыскал его в тот же день, когда они прилетели, и занимался исключительно ремонтом.

Услышав ее шаги — или почувствовав ее — Кайло обернулся и вопросительно поднял брови.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да. Нет, — Рей вздохнула. — Да. Тебе надо улетать. Хотя, — она окинула взглядом корабль в ангаре, — я вижу, ты как раз собирался это сделать.

Рен выбрался из-под корабля и подошел к ней. Не близко — он остановился на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не нервировать ее, но Рей сама сократила его, стиснув зубы и снимая с пояса меч.

Кайло замер. Он внимательно следил за ней, но Рей видела, как он напряжен. Неужели он ждал, что она нападет на него, безоружного?

— Я подумала, — Рей вздохнула. — Он принадлежит тебе. Забирай его. А я сделаю свой.

Она протянула меч Кайло, и он осторожно принял его. Напряжение медленно исчезало из его позы, но не до конца. Он повертел меч в руках, а потом повесил на пояс и посмотрел на Рей.

— А ты?..

— Я отправляюсь искать Люка, — сказала Рей. — Я уверена… нет, я чувствую — он жив. Даже если мне придется искать его одной.

— Похоже на то, — ответил Кайло. — Потому что у меня тоже есть планы. Слетать кое-куда, кое с кем встретиться…

«Со Сноуком».

— Хорошо, — Рей кивнула. — Если это… твое решение, так тому и быть, — она силой заставила себя улыбнуться, хотя губы слово онемели, и добавила:

— Удачи.

Она ведь должна была отговаривать его, ведь при мысли, что он отправляется один, внутри солнечного сплетения у нее начинало ныть что-то, и горло сжималось.

Но Рей не могла.

Кайло смотрел на нее, и ей казалось, что он ждет именно этого — что она попросит его остаться. И, будь все как раньше, Рей бы обязательно попросила, но не сейчас. Сейчас она яснее всего осознавала, что у них совершенно разные пути.

Кайло кивнул и ответил:

— Спасибо. За меч и за… все.

— Прощай, — сказала Рей твердо.

Она должна была быть твердой. Уходя из ангара, она заставляла себя переставлять ноги и не оборачиваться. Рей знала, что Рен тоже повернулся к ней спиной, с преувеличенным вниманием копаясь во внутренностях корабля, лишь бы не оборачиваться тоже.

А когда он улетел, и чувство, связывающее их, стало слабеть, Рей ощутила насущную потребность разрушить что-нибудь, разнести в пыль, на мелкие осколки. Вместо этого она молча закусила нижнюю губу до крови, ожидая, когда ей станет легче, и перестанет ныть в груди.

***

Раньше Рей никогда не слышала о Датомире. Все, что она узнала о нем — краткая информация из справочника: период обращения, длина суток, климат. В исторической сноске коротко указывалось, что значительная часть жителей планеты — местные форсъюзеры — были истреблены во время Войн Клонов.

Что же там могло понадобиться Люку? Возможно, он искал что-то? Возможно, истребленные оставили после себе что-то? Голокроны, книги, что угодно.

…Так как обычные методы поисков не сработали: прочесывание квадрата, из которого Скайуокер последний раз выходил на связь, ничего не дало, и в последней известной точке маршрута не знали точно, куда он направится — Рей решила прибегнуть к необычным методам.

Она была уверена, что почувствовала бы смерть Скайуокера. А раз он был жив, возможно, он мог бы… откликнуться, если бы она начала искать?

Поэтому Рей заперлась в своей комнате, опустила ставни и выключила свет, оставив гореть лишь одну маленькую тусклую свечку. Опустившись перед ней на пол, Рей села, скрестив ноги, и уставилась на огонь, заставляя себя отсечь лишние мысли и очистить разум. Она должна была не просто почувствовать Силу — она должна была отыскать сквозь нее одного единственного человека, среди миллиардов живых существ, населяющих галактику… Но она не могла сосредоточиться. Все ее мысли занимал Кайло. Он вклинивался в них, когда Рей уже казалось, что она сосредоточена, он отвлекал. Если бы он присутствовал тут, Рей бы чувствовала себя спокойнее.

Но он был не тут. Он отправился с визитом к бывшему учителю, или собирался это сделать — итог все равно один.

«Идиот! — с неожиданным раздражением подумала Рей. — Дурак несчастный! Намылился на верную смерть, будто кому-то станет от этого легче!»

От мысленной ругани немного полегчало, и Рей снова уставилась на свечу.

Где же ты, Люк? Куда ты полетел, почему никому не сказал?

Но он же сказал ей!

Рей резко выпрямилась. Он же почти прямым текстом сказал, что может исчезнуть, перед тем, как она улетела. Рей забыла об этом, но сейчас, вспомнив, заново проигрывала этот разговор в голове.

Что же ты говорил… Рей вновь сосредоточилась на свете свечи, теперь держа в уме их последнюю встречу с Люком.

Она будто снова очутилась в переполненном ангаре. Промчавшийся мимо техник задел ее плечом, и Рей ойкнула, потирая его. Больно! Подняв глаза, она увидела Люка. Он вновь стоял напротив нее, как и тогда. Капюшон был опущен низко, оставляя его лицо в тени, длиннополая джедайская роба укрывала тело.

— Подвергай сомнению любую информацию, — сказал Люк. — И не верь учителю, только потому, что он учитель.

— Куда вы исчезли? — спросила Рей. — Вы планировала это?

— Далеко не все проходит так, как мы планируем, — ответил Люк мягко. — Я тоже ошибаюсь, ибо я всего лишь человек.

— Зачем вы улетели? — спросила Рей. — Что вы искали?

— Силу, — ответил Люк, — достаточную, чтобы низвергнуть Сноука. Опасное путешествие, в которое я не рискнул бы взять ни тебя, ни Бена. Каждый должен идти своим путем.

— Как мне найти вас?! — воскликнула Рей.

Шум в ангаре становился громче, и ей было тяжело расслышать, что говорит Люк. Почему тут так шумно? Разве это сборы? Нет, не сборы — это эвакуация! База эвакуировалась! Теперь Рей понимала это точно, они сбегали! Первый Орден нашел их.

Люк не отвечал. Его губы беззвучно шевелились, но Рей не могла расслышать ни слова. Она шагнула к учителю и увидела, как страдальчески исказилось его лицо.

«Будь осторожна».

И разом все пропало.

Рей снова сидела в своей комнате, чадила гаснущая свечка, а плечо, в которое врезался техник, болело.

«Истина всегда поворачивается к нам лишь одной стороной, и чтобы увидеть ее целиком, нужно приложить усилия» — сказал ей однажды Скайуокер.

Никому не верь, будь осторожна и помни, что увидеть все стороны истины иногда не под силу даже джедаю, но это не значит, что не нужно пытаться.

Рей закусила губу и закрыла глаза.

«Я найду тебя, Люк, — мысленно сказала она. — Отыщу, даже если придется перетряхнуть Галактику».

…Но видение, которое привело Рей сюда, не содержало ничего обнадеживающего. Она видела: джунгли, затянутые странным туманом, мясистые красноватые листья, дрожащие от ветра? Нет, от чего-то другого. И шепот, зовущий к себе. А потом все смешалось и она увидела Люка: как он падает на колени, руки связаны за спиной. Рей не смогла разглядеть его лица в мутных туманных сумерках, а потом видение ушло.

Потребовалось время, чтобы выяснить, что за туманные леса она видела. И все это время Рей мучилась беспокойством: за Люка, за Кайло… Ей снились странные сны, которые она забывала на утро почти полностью, но то, что оставалось в ее памяти, настораживало ее.

— Датомир, Датомир, — бормотала Рей себе под нос, листая датапад.

Гипер сиял за иллюминаторами: ей оставалось два прыжка до Датомира, и Рей пыталась потратить это время с пользой. Она уже прочла про ведьм Датомира, но информации было ничтожно мало. Большая ее часть была уничтожена вместе с архивами храма джедаев на Корусанте, а восполнять эти пробелы было некому.

Что же там заинтересовало Люка? Неужели та мифическая способность поднимать мертвых из могил, которой обладали местные одаренные?

Планета вращалась под кораблем, большая, темная, глухая. Рей рассматривала ее сверху, пытаясь почувствовать присутствие Люка где-то там, но не могла. Единственное, что могло ей помочь — корабельный сканер, который она настроила на металл, из которого делалась обшивка крестокрылов. Требовалось время, чтобы облететь планету и обработать информацию, но Рей ждала. Наконец запищал сигнал — необходимое количество металла было найдено внизу, и Рей направила корабль туда, надеясь, что это действительно крестокрыл Люка, а не выход какой-нибудь местной руды.

Корабль быстро снижался сквозь тонкий облачный покров. Внизу раскинулось целое море: лес без конца и края, густой и дикий. Рей долго пыталась найти место, чтобы посадить старенький корабль без повреждений и достаточно близко к нужной точке, и ей пришлось постараться, чтобы усадить его меж огромных, многовековых деревьев.

Когда с посадкой было закончено, Рей собралась, подхватила свой посох, повесила на пояс бластер — ее будущий меч все еще был в разложенном состоянии — и вышла наружу.

Воздух снаружи был теплым и влажным. Кожа мгновенно вспотела, и Рей поминутно вытирала пот со лба, жалея, что не догадалась подвязать его чем-нибудь. Она двинулась вперед, ориентируясь на показания сканера, петляя между деревьев и раздвигая траву посохом. В траве кто-то шуршал и попискивал, перекликались в кронах деревьев какие-то мелкие существа, а иногда издалека доносился рев. Вдруг это и были те самые ранкоры, про которых Рей читала? Теперь Рей даже немного жалела, что отдала меч Кайло. Ничего не поделаешь — она решила быть джедаем, а значит должна быть сильной.

Лишь бы ее прилет сюда не был напрасным…

Сначала Рей увидела его крестокрыл, а уже потом — смутную фигуру, распятую на нем. Ужас всколыхнулся внутри, захлестывая ее. Рей бросилась вперёд. Она почти могла видеть лицо Люка, покрытое кровью, темные пятна на его одежде…

Раздался короткий свист, и что-то ударило ее по ногам, дёрнуло вперёд и вверх, и мир перевернулся вверх ногами. Рей повисла в воздухе, ее ноги стягивала удавка, в которую она наступила, как в силки, когда бросилась к Люку. И теперь Рей раскачивались и кружилась на длинной верёвке, тщетно пытаясь остановить вращение. Она кинула испуганный взгляд вперёд, силясь рассмотреть, что с Люком. Туман разошелся, и Рей с облегчением поняла, что это не он. Это было чучело, скрученное из сухой травы и обряженное в какие-то тряпки. Но вместе с облегчением пришли досада и страх. На поясе у чучела блестел, примотанный к нему, меч Люка. Кто-то разоружил его и провел Рей, как младенца. Она запуталась в этом странном тумане и попала в чью-то ловушку. Как, возможно, и Люк. 

Под чьими-то тихими шагами хрустнула веточка, и Рей закрутилась, раскачиваясь ещё сильнее, пытаясь увидеть, кто идёт к ней.

— Кто здесь? — крикнула она. — Я не хотела причинять вреда! Я просто ищу своего друга!

Неизвестный остановился неподалеку — Рей могла почувствовать его, но на глаза не показывался.

— Пожалуйста, — повторила Рей. — Я ищу друга. Я заберу его, и мы улетим. Я обещаю.

Что-то стукнуло по дереву, и Рей рухнула вниз, ударившись плечом и затылком. Она зашипела от боли и перевернулась на живот, медленно поднимаясь на колени.

А подняв голову, она увидела девушку.

Ее лицо было покрыто странными рисунками. Она была одета в удобную многослойную одежду, и теперь молча следила за Рей.

— Привет, — выдохнула Рей. — Я Рей. Я ищу Люка Скайуокера, это его корабль. Ты видела его?

Незнакомка не ответила. Она смотрела на Рей сверху вниз, на первый взгляд совершенно безразличная, несколько долгих мгновений, а потом пошла прочь. Просто пошла, ничего не говоря.

— Эй! — крикнула Рей. — Стой!

Она завозилась, срезая с ног верёвку, а когда вскочила на ноги, девушка почти скрылась в джунглях — лишь ее силуэт мелькнул в тумане. Рей протянула руку — и меч Люка сорвался с чучела и прилетел точно в ее ладонь, а потом бросилась в погоню. Это могла быть новая ловушка, но девушка была единственной, кто мог направить Рей в этом странном месте.

Девушка шла по джунглям легко, будто ступала по мощеной дороге. Рей же постоянно останавливалась: ветки и колючки цепляли ее за одежду, корни лезли под ноги, а туман будто сгустился, словно намеренно отрезал ее от незнакомки. Но Рей не собиралась сдаваться. Тут, посреди мрачных джунглей, где даже Сила ощущалась иначе, у нее не было никаких ориентиров — кроме девушки.

— Погоди! — крикнула Рей ей в спину. — Пожалуйста, остановись!

Если она освободила ее, возможно, она знает, кто такой Люк? Возможно, она видела его?

Девушка не собиралась замедляться, а Рей, хотя насквозь промокла от пота и сырых капель, которыми ее окропляли ветки, которые Рей задевала, не собиралась отставать.

— Стой!

Внезапно, джунгли кончились. Рей вылетела на просторное пустое место — старую, начавшую зарастать вырубку, сделала по инерции несколько шагов и остановилась. Туман тут был не такой плотный. Рей оглядывалась, пытаясь найти хотя бы признак того, что девушка была тут, но не видела ничего.

— Эй, — позвала Рей. — Я не хочу нападать. Я просто хотела спросить, видела ли ты моего друга?

Тишина.

— Возможно, кто-то из твоих знакомых видел его? — продолжила Рей.

От земли тут поднимался тяжелый влажный дух. Капли пота скатывались у Рей по лбу, попадали в глаза. Она оглядывалась, надеясь увидеть хоть знак, что не одна здесь.

Что-то зашуршало совсем рядом, и Рей резко повернулась на звук. Никого. Новый шорох донесся с противоположной стороны, и смолк, едва Рей обернулась, чтобы возникнуть за ее спиной. Рей поняла, что с ней играют, и замерла. Если это враг, он нападет, и она готова. Но если есть хотя бы малейшая возможность, что ей удастся договориться…

— Смотри, — Рей опустилась на одно колено и положила меч на землю. Туда же отправился ее посох, и бластер из кобуры.

Медленно выпрямившись, Рей подняла руки.

— Я не вооружена, — сказала она.

И, как ответ на ее слова, из тумана вылетел камень, запущенный как из пращи. Рей вскинула руку, остановив камень в воздухе, и он, повисев немного, упал на землю.

— Пожалуйста, — попросила Рей, не зная точно, к кому обращается.

Было тихо.

Ни единого шороха, ни единого треска не раздалось, когда девушка показалась из тумана — словно соткалась из него и встала в отдалении, наблюдая за Рей.

— Стой, — вымученно попросила Рей. — Пожалуйста, помоги мне. Или скажи хотя бы, есть ли здесь кто-то еще.

Девушка покачала головой.

— Ты здесь одна? — спросила Рей.

Девушка кивнула.

— Совсем?

Девушка кивнула снова.

У Рей, даже несмотря на пробежку и то, что ее мысли сейчас занимал Люк, защемило сердце. Конечно, джунгли — это не пустыня. Но если эта девушка жила здесь совсем одна… Как она еще с ума не сошла?

— А тебе не одиноко? — спросила Рей.

Девушка не пошевелилась. Она лишь продолжила пристально смотреть на Рей своими темными глазами. Из-за странной раскраски ее лицо казалось более истощенным, взрослым, но глаза были яркими, живыми — молодыми. Возможно, она была ровесницей Рей.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила Рей. — Я Рей.

Девушка глянула на нее снисходительно и покачала головой. Вздохнув, она подошла ближе, присела и принялась чертить что-то кончиком ножа на влажной земле. Рей непонимающе следила за ней, а потом торопливо подняла свое вооружение и подошла ближе, цепляя его на себя.

Девушка начертила извилистую линию, изобразила рядом некое подобие скал или гор, круг и линию деревьев. Ткнув сначала на деревья, она указала на лес. Потом ткнула на скалы и указала сильно правее.

— Это карта? — сообразила Рей. — Ты показываешь мне, куда идти? Ты знаешь где Люк, ты знаешь, кто это?

Девушка кивнула, потом пунктиром провела полосу через извилистую линию и поставила крест по другую сторону от нее в центре круга.

— Мне туда, — сказала Рей. — А линия это?..

Девушка руками показала движение, будто плывет.

— Река, понятно. А круг?

Девушка покачала головой и скрестила руки перед собой.

— Туда нельзя, — подытожила Рей. — А там, где крест?

Девушка указала на нее, а потом постучала себя кулаком по груди.

Рей нахмурилась. Сердце? Ее сердце?

— Там мой друг? — уточнила она.

Девушка кивнула. Хоть карта и не была слишком подробной, а объяснения — понятными, Рей все равно сказала:

— Спасибо. А ты не сможешь меня проводить? Хотя бы часть пути?

Девушка пожала плечами и показала Рей жест, будто двумя пальцами ухватывала что-то тонкое.

— Немного? Проводишь немного?

Девушка кивнула опять.

— Спасибо, — повторила Рей. — Ты ведь не обязана это делать.

Девушка снова кивнула. В ее взгляде появилась снисходительность.

— А что он там делает? — спросила Рей. — Кто сделал то чучело на крестокрыле?

Девушка подняла руки, крепко прижимая запястья друг к другу — будто они были связаны.

— Связан? — спросила Рей.

Девушка кивнула и указала в круг.

— Он связан там? Его связали там? Его связали те, кто живут там?

Девушка кивнула.

Рей задумалась. Значит, не такой уж Датомир и необитаемый.

— Ты говорила, что ты одна, — сказала она. — Но тут есть другие.

Девушка молчала, стоя неподвижно.

— Ты не с ними? — уточнила Рей. — Не с теми, кто за рекой.

Девушка кивнула, а потом медленно провела оттопыренным большим пальцем себе по горлу, будто перерезая его. Это было достаточно красноречиво.

Здесь есть кто-то, кто может делать чучела. И этот кто-то держит Люка в плену, и с ним явно не стоит связываться, если не хочешь обзавестись еще одним дыхательным отверстием на гортани.

— Пойдем, — сказала Рей. — Покажешь мне, куда идти?

Они пробирались сквозь туманные джунгли молча, и Рей чувствовала себя несмышленышем по сравнению с девушкой. Там, где та проходила спокойно, Рей спотыкалась. Девушка шагала бесшумно — Рей казалось, что все сухие ветки со всей планеты собрались тут, чтобы устелить ее путь. В душном воздухе она выдыхалась гораздо быстрее, чем на морозе Хота или жаре Джакку, и когда они достигли реки, Рей остановилась, оперевшись на свой посох, и взмолилась:

— Погоди!

Девушка остановилась и скрестила руки на груди, ожидая, пока Рей передохнет.

— Я должна быть джедаем, — пробормотала Рей скорее для себя, — а вместо этого пыхчу, как старуха.

Она утерла пот со лба и посмотрела на девушку.

— Где здесь переправа?

Девушка указала, а потом приложила палец к губам. Рей кивнула.

Берег тут был высоким, река — узкой, и внизу, на высоте порядка пятнадцати метров несся быстрый, пенящийся поток воды. Два берега соединял узкий веревочный мост, который, похоже, тут висел со времен Республики. На противоположной стороне виднелись невысокие холмы - должно быть, те горы, которые рисовала спутница Рей.

Девушка сделала Рей знак остановиться, указала на собственные глаза, а потом — на противоположный берег.

Рей всмотрелась в джунгли на той стороне. Ее взгляд скользил по мешанине растений, путаясь в ней. Если там кто-то и был, то он с легкостью мог скрыться среди густых джунглей, Рей бы его в жизни не увидела.

«Ну же! — сердито подумала Рей. — Ты джедай. Почти джедай».

Она закрыла глаза, сосредоточившись. Ее попытку прислушаться к Силе можно было сравнить с попыткой всмотреться в туман. Что-то было там, на той стороне, но кто — животные или кто-то наделенный разумом, Рей понять не могла. Кто-то двигался к берегу, и Рей присела, скрываясь среди высокой травы. Девушка тоже отступила под сень лесного свода. Рей открыла глаза: она скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, как шевелятся джунгли. Кто-то шел там, и их было много. Рей увидела их лишь мельком: оборванная темная и грязная одежда, серая кожа. Гуманоиды напоминали людей и были вооружены чем попало: палками, самодельными грубыми тесаками. Они остановились на берегу, и Рей замерла, чтобы не выдать себя неосторожным движением. Очень странными были эти существа. То, как они ковыляли, как выглядели… Что-то с ними было не так.

Постояв немного на берегу, группа вновь исчезла в джунглях. Обернувшись к девушке, Рей кивнула в их сторону, а потом скрестила руки: это к этим нельзя?

Девушка ответила кивком. Они подождали немного, а потом вышли на мост. Девушка шла первой. Она даже не держалась за перила, а вот у Рей, стоило ей взглянуть на быстро бегущую воду внизу, тут же закружилась голова. Веревки в перил, за которые она держалась, были иссушенными. Мост поскрипывал и раскачивался, пока Рей шла по нему, создавая ощущение, что вот-вот перевернутся.

Когда они достигли другого берега, девушка указала на себя, потом в том направлении, куда должна была идти Рей, и покачала головой.

— Не пойдешь? — тихо спросила Рей. — Спасибо, что довела. Будь осторожна.

Рей протянула девушке руку. Девушка наградила ее очередным снисходительным взглядом, но Рей продолжала держать руку на весу. Вздохнув, девушка протянула свою ладонь и легко сжала пальцы Рей — на прощание.

Рей перехватила посох поудобнее и медленно углубилась в джунгли, прислушиваясь. Там, где прошли странные гуманоиды, осталась заметная вытоптанная тропа, но, к счастью, путь Рей лежал в сторону от нее. Углубившись под тенистый лесной полог, Рей не выдержала и обернулась. Девушки у моста уже не было. Должно быть скрылась в джунглях.

***

Рей старалась идти, одновременно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, дабы не пропустить опасность, но это было сложно. Чувствовать Силу должно было быть чем-то естественным, как дыхание, а здесь… Впрочем, здесь и дышалось тоже с трудом. Чем дальше Рей шла, тем чаще натыкалась на тропы и на следы того, что тут кто-то ходил. А потом и встретила первую ловушку. Она была подобна той, в которую Рей попалась сама, и теперь Рей шла, внимательно глядя под ноги. Она обошла еще две таких ловушки, но сколько их могло быть? Рей остановилась и снова прислушалась к себе.

«Где ты, Люк? — подумала она. — Помоги. Дай знак!»

С громкими криками где-то рядом взлетели птицы и принялись кружиться, перекликаясь. Рей вздрогнула, а потом бросилась к ближайшему развесистому дереву, закинула посох за спину и полезла наверх, после чего спряталась в широкой развилке. Как раз вовремя. Снова показалась группа гуманоидов — тех самых или других, понять было сложно. Вблизи они выглядели еще хуже. Во-первых, от них воняло. Отвратительный запах гнили заполнил воздух, перешибая запахи лесных растений. Во-вторых, они выглядели так, будто носили одежду и обувь до тех пор, пока та не начинала рваться, а если начинала — не обращали на это внимания. Многие были покрыты странными язвами и пятнами, лица у них были истощенные и обрюзгшие, а еще у тех, у кого были волосы, эти самые волосы выпадали клоками. Рей заметила в этой банде забраков, заметила тех, кого смогла идентифицировать, как людей, но остальные были настолько грязны и запущены, что понять точно, кто они, не представлялось возможным.

Группа свернула и последовала точно в том направлении, в котором шла Рей. А Рей, не мешкая, дождалась, пока они удалятся на некоторое расстояние, и двинулась за ними, стараясь не выдавать своего присутствия и не отставать. Наверняка именно они ставили ловушки, а значит знали путь, как их обойти.

Лишь бы их, таких, там было не слишком много.

Рей следовала за ними какое-то время. Когда она выходила на прогалы, то оглядывалась, ища ориентиры. Пока указанные девушкой горы оставались с нужной стороны. Существа, идущие впереди, двигались достаточно шумно, поэтому Рей не боялась выдать себя случайно хрустнувшим сучком. Но чего она не ждала, так это огромного зверя с серо-синей кожей, огромными когтями и клыками, похожего на какую-то рептилию, который одним могучим прыжком вырвался из зарослей и заступил на дорогу перед существами.

От неожиданности Рей присела на корточки и замерла. Несколько мгновений никто не шевелился, зверь издавал тяжелые, рычащие звуки, рассматривая существ, а потом заревел, замахнулся и одним ударом огромной трехпалой когтистой лапы смел одно из них. Но это ни капли не напугало остальных: они с воплями бросились на него, как обезумевшие, облепив зверюгу, как мелкие мухи животное покрупнее. Рей, воспользовавшись шумихой, отошла дальше, чтобы не быть замеченной или раздавленной в суматохе, если зверь вдруг рванет в ее сторону. Зверь рвал тех, до кого мог дотянуться, крутился, пытаясь стряхнуть их, но абсолютное бесстрашие сыграло на пользу существ. Они кололи и резали зверюгу, кто-то вогнал ему кол в глаз, затем в другой, и, наконец, зверь рухнул.

Существа завопили. Это были пронзительные, противные и пугающие крики. Разумные существа не должны были издавать таких звуков. Рей расширившимися глазами наблюдала, как они начали кромсать тело зверя, не отходя от него и жрать вырванные куски сырыми. Они действовали так быстро, что Рей глазом не успела моргнуть, а туша оказалась обглоданной со всех сторон. Кто-то бросал оружие и начинал действовать зубами, вгрызаясь в освежеванные бока и конечности, кто-то методично отпиливал себе куски и пихал в рот или за шиворот, дабы унести с собой. С отвращением Рей заметила, что некоторые, кому не досталось особо мясистых частей зверюги, принялись грызть тела погибших собратьев.

Пиршество продолжалось долго. У Рей затекло все тело, глаза заливал пот, но она не шевелилась, ожидая, пока существа насытятся. Наконец они набили животы, подхватили останки зверя и двинулись дальше. Проходя следом за ними через место, где существа пировали, Рей старалась не смотреть по сторонам и чуть не поскользнулась на чьих-то внутренностях. Возможно, воображение сыграло с ней злую шутку, но Рей показалось, что некоторые останки существ _шевелились_. Воняло там ужасно, и казалось, что эта вонь пропитала все, и теперь стелилась за существами, как невидимый шлейф.

Следуя за ними, в том направлении, которое ей указала девушка, Рей вышла к огромной поляне. Ей пришлось избежать нескольких ловушек и, чтобы лучше видеть и не быть замеченной, Рей снова забралась на дерево, чьи ветки сплелись с ветвями другого, и уже оттуда рассмотрела место, где обитали эти существа.

Поляна была грязной. Она была вся изрыта какими-то ямами, вытоптана. Несколько деревьев было повалено, на них эти существа усаживались, чтобы продолжить трапезу. Рей не очень понимала, зачем нужны ямы, пока вдруг в одном месте рыхлая земля не зашевелилась, и оттуда не показалось еще одно такое существо. Увидев, что собратья догрызают принесенные с собой остатки зверя, оно поспешило к ним присоединиться, пытаясь выхватить куски то у одного, то у другого, оглашая поляну визгливыми криками.

Рей отвела от них взгляд и, наконец, увидела Люка. На поляне, чуть в стороне был построен грубый загон. А в загоне, связанный, сидел на земле Люк Скайуокер. Его голова поникла, глаза были закрыты, но он был жив. Оставалось только понять, как его вызволить.

Рей огляделась. Она не взяла с собой ничего, кроме бластера и посоха, и сейчас они были ей плохие помощники. Нужно было отвлечь внимание этих существ чем-то громким, и чтобы ей хватило времени открыть загон и освободить Люка. Сквозь прогал в кронах, она увидела довольно высокое дерево, находящееся на порядочном отдалении. Если оно упадет, то наделает достаточно шума, чтобы отвлечь всех.

Поэтому Рей закрыла глаза, сосредоточилась, и мыслями устремилась к тому месту, где оно росло. Оно было старым. Его огромные толстые корни врезались глубоко в землю, в самую темную глубину. Его крона была обломана ветрами, но дерево все еще росло. Заставить его упасть было непросто, но Рей должна была.

Казалось, будто она пытается поднять в воздух звездный разрушитель силой мысли. Дерево в прямом смысле цеплялось за жизнь. Рей чувствовала его живой, мрачный, по своему зловещий дух. Дерево был здесь давно, оно видело тех, кто жил в этих лесах десять, тридцать, шестьдесят лет назад. Если бы Рей могла остановиться, если бы она прикоснулась к нему — кто знает, может увидела бы тоже? Вместо этого она подтачивала его корни, заставляя землю отступать от них, расшатывала его.

Воздух вокруг нее сгустился. Вопли существ врезались в уши. Дыхание стало тяжелым и прерывистым.

И наконец это случилось. Медленно, со скрипом, похожим на гневный вопль, дерево накренилось. Оно все еще цеплялось корнями, все еще держалось, и Рей последним ударом заставила его упасть, чувствуя, что израсходовала весь запас сил — а ей нужно было двигаться, и двигаться, бежать и действовать. Дерево рухнуло со страшным шумом, в воздух взвились стаи птиц, грохот разнесся по джунглям.

Существа побросали объедки и бросились в сторону шума. Земля заходила ходуном — новые и новые существа выползали из нор и бежали туда, где упало дерево.

Рей дождалась, пока поляна опустеет, торопливо спустилась с дерева и бросилась к загону.

— Люк! — негромко позвала она. — Люк! Вы меня слышите? Люк!

— Да, — сказал Скайуокер и поднял голову. Он выглядел не лучшим образом, осунулся, лицо было в грязи, но взгляд его глаз был ясен по-прежнему.

Рей достала его меч, одним движением рассекла огромный засов, подпиравший заграждение, отворила створку и бросилась к Люку. Она спешила, как только можно, разрезая его путы. Должно быть, его руки страшно болели, но Скайуокер старался не подавать виду.

— Хорошо, что они не связывали мне ноги, — сказал он. — Не хотели таскать меня.

— Кто они? — спросила Рей.

— Гули, — ответил Скайуокер. — Неудачные попытки поднять мертвецов с помощью знаний дагобских ведьм. Может они и не очень живые, но злые и соображают. Нужно бежать, пока они не заметили пропажи.

— Почему они не убили вас? Они… мясо едят, — Рей передернуло, когда она припомнила увиденное пиршество.

— Ждали, вдруг появится кто-то еще. У них тут нечасто случаются гости, ходящие на двух ногах, — ответил Люк. — Откуда меч?

— Они сделали чучело, и оставили его на поясе, чтобы блестел, — пояснила Рей.

Они бросились обратно, по той же дороге, по которой Рей пришла. Ее слегка пошатывало от перенапряжения, Люк не мог двигаться быстро, но они старались. Лишь бы им никто не встретился по пути.

По инерции Рей едва не пропустила поворот к реке — только когда почувствовала, что тропа сменила направление, а гул бегущий воды сместился, и находится уже не впереди, а чуть сбоку. Они спешили, но не могли бежать сквозь лес вслепую из-за ловушек.

А откуда-то сзади до них донеслись пронзительные вопли: гули обнаружили пропажу.

Не иначе как с помощью Силы и джедайского чутья они прошли сквозь лес, не попав в ловушку, и вышли к реке почти у самого моста. Времени не было, но Рей чувствовала, что ноги могут подвести ее — как и Люка.

— Что вы искали здесь? — выдохнула она, когда они пересекли мост и, углубившись в лес, остановились для короткой передышки. — Вы хотели узнать, как поднять мертвеца из могилы? Зачем?

— Нет, — Люк издал утомленный смешок. — Наоборот. Я надеялся найти способ предотвратить его возвращение. Некоторым мертвым покой не свойственен… — он замолчал.

Рей выжидающе смотрела на него.

— Если бы я нашел что-то, я бы уничтожил это, — сказал Люк, наконец. — _Оттуда_ нельзя вернуться, а все истории, которые я слышал, лишь подтверждают это. Чудес не бывает.

— Неправда! — горячо возразила Рей.

— Сноук уже был убит, — сказал Люк. — И вот он жив, как и прежде. И если кто-то решит сразиться с ним, то потерпит поражение. Потому что нельзя убить то, что уже мертво.

— О, нет, — прошептала Рей. — Нам нужно срочно возвращаться. Кайло… Бен… Он…

Раздался шорох. Хруст травы под чужими шагами. Среди полного безветрия, в затянутом туманом мшистом лесу, этот звук означал только одно: опасность. Даже девушка, которая привела Рей сюда, ходила бесшумно. И шум доносился с их берега.

Люк дотронулся до плеча Рей, глядя в туман, туда, откуда доносился звук.

— Нам надо уходить, — сказал он. — Быстро.

Они не прошли и пары метров, как вдруг в тумане появилось движение. Рей схватилась за меч Люка, но это была ее молчаливая проводница — возникла из тумана как по волшебству.

— А, — облегченно выдохнула Рей. — Это ты… А за нами погоня.

Девушка кивнула, указала дорогу, и первая пустилась в лес с приличной скоростью — Рей и Люку оставалось лишь следовать за ней и не отставать.

Тропа, по которой девушка вела их, петляла, пару раз им пришлось подлезать под поваленные деревья, пройти по руслу ручья, но, наконец, они вышли на поляну, где Рей посадила корабль, и совсем недалеко от крестокрыла Люка и, кажется, оторвались от преследователей.

— Спасибо тебе! — обратилась Рей к девушке. — Если бы не ты, я не знаю, как бы мы выбрались! Как бы я нашла Люка.

Девушка терпеливо выслушала ее и кивнула — мол, ясно, не стоит благодарности.

— А ты не хотела бы, — осторожно начала Рей, — полететь с нами? Ты здесь совсем одна, да еще эти… — она посмотрела в туман. — Давай! Мы можем подкинуть тебя куда захочешь? Или взять с собой?

Девушка молчала. Взгляд ее темных глаз был совершенно непроницаемым.

— Ты хочешь остаться? — спросила Рей.

Девушка никак не отреагировала. Просто молчала, глядя на нее, и Рей почувствовала, как что-то зарождается в солнечном сплетении. Странная, печальная тяжесть, дурное предчувствие.

— Мы не можем забрать ее с собой, Рей, — негромко ответил Люк, и Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности. — Она не человек. Она лишь тень, призрак, эхо в Силе.

— Но как же… — Рей запнулась и посмотрела на их спутницу. — Я же дотрагивалась до нее. Она же…

— Ее уже давно нет здесь, — ответил Люк. — Когда-нибудь и она истает. Если секрет возвращения с той стороны и был известен местным одаренным, то теперь он утерян, и все, что осталось лишь… это.

Рей сделала к девушке шаг. Она не знала зачем. Дотронуться снова, притянуть себе, добиться ответа — но та вдруг пропала. Словно ее развеяло дуновением ветра, и Рей осталась таращиться в пустое место.

— Идём, — сказал Люк мягко. — Надо улетать, пока нас отпускают.

Они вернулись каждый к своему кораблю. Рей не взлетала, пока не убедилась, что взлетел Люк, и последовала за ним, держась чуть позади. Ее так и тянуло обернуться и посмотреть назад, но отчего-то ей было страшно это делать. Она чувствовала чужой взгляд — или взгляды — направленные на нее из джунглей.

Они вышли на орбиту над Датомиром. Он вращался внизу, огромный мутный красноватый шар. Жутковатое место.

— Нам нужно вернуться на базу, зазвучал в наушниках шлема голос Люка. — Я долго отсутствовал.

— Да, я хотела…

Рей не договорилась, потому что ее скрутило болью. Ее будто кто-то резал наживую, прямо в живот, погружая туда невидимое лезвие. Она застонала и выгнулась дугой, стискивая зубы. Пилотское кресло под ней заскрипело.

— Рей?

Радио затрещало. Рей замычала, неловко съеживаясь на сиденье. Боль будто парализовала ее, каждое движение делало ее лишь сильнее.

— Рей! Рей, все в порядке?

— Очень… Очень больно, — выдавила Рей.

Пот потек у нее по вискам, дыхание было рваным и поверхностным. Боль стала отступать, но тут ее накрыло снова, и Рей снова не сдержала стона.

— Что с тобой?

— Это не я, — она всхлипнула. — Это Бен. Они пытают его! Мы должны помочь ему!

— Мы поможем, — сказал Люк твердо. — Мы обязательно найдем его, но сейчас надо вытащить тебя из пилотского кресла, а я этого сделать не могу. Нам нужно вернуться на базу.

Рей кивнула, хотя Люк ее не видел.

— Мы не можем медлить, — сказала она. — Ближайшая планета — Хальмад. Прыгаем туда, и вы перейдете на мой корабль.

Рей перевела дух, чувствуя, что вот-вот сорвется на нервные всхлипы.

— Они убьют его. Я не выдержу, если они убьют его.


End file.
